Broken Pieces
by phantomlove2012
Summary: Loki, God of Mischief. We know him to be as Thor's brother and an evil villain. But if that was not the case? What if there was a true reason for why he became why he became so evil? For he was torn apart by fighting for what he wants for himself and by falling in love with someone who understands what it is like to be lied to and betrayed. This is the story of Loki and Colora.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

"Since the beginning of the nine realms, humanity has always looked to the Gods for answers. But as time went by, our existence to humanity has turned into fairy tales and urban legends. But even then, those urban legends and stories are brought to life. Through what the mortals call "comic books," "TV shows," "comic-con" and the "movies." But what the humans have brought the names of the Gods and Goddesses back which meant that to some of our Gods, they would be tested for who their loyalties lie and what they need to do to protect the human race. Thor, the God of Thunder, proved that he can be truly the protector of the human race and the galaxy. Everyone praises and thanks him and many other heroes for saving them, but they know that peace never lasts long. Loki, God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard and brother to Thor, caused such destruction to Earth and the Galaxy that no one could trust him. All he ever wanted was not just to rule over those who he saw was unworthy, but he wanted to cause pain and suffering to those who have hurt him. But if that was not the case? What if he had a different purpose and a true reason for why he became so evil? Not only did he realize that his life was a lie and that the people he trusted have betrayed him. For he was torn apart by fighting for what he wants for himself and by falling in love. And that's where our story begins."

Asgard arises from the setting sun.

"Asgard. One of the nine realms and Garden of the Gods. Their ruler, King Odin, son of Bor and Bestia. Husband to Queen Frigga. They've kept peace and justice within the nine realms for thousands of years. By their side were their sons. Thor."

Young Thor, the eldest, has blonde hair, and has blue eyes, is looking for his brother. Young Loki, the youngest, has black hair, and also has blue eyes, is standing by a column looking out into the distance. His brother Thor runs up to him to with some news. "Hey, brother come on! She's waiting for us!" Loki turns around and follows him. "Where is she?" Loki asks. "The garden and you won't believe what's she's doing?" Thor responds. Loki is intrigued and asks him, "What?" Thor gives his brother smirk look. "Training how to fight." Loki stops for a second, then follows his brother again.

"The peace in Asgard brought many alliances within other realms. One of which was Vanaheim. Home to the Vanir tribe. Home of the Congress of Worlds. Vanaheim was founded by Ve and Vii. Our people have remained in peace after the Aesir/Vanity War. As Princess of Vanaheim, it is my solemn duty to keep the alliance with Asgard and to protect and watch over the mortals."

Young Princess Colora, brown hair, brown eyes and brave, is training with her trainer. "My name is Colora, daughter of King Freyr and Lady Sjofn. And one day there will come a day where my loyalties will be tested. To choose what is right for Vanaheim and the universe; and following my heart."

Colora turns around and smiles at the boys. "Hello Princess Colora," says Thor. Colora acknowledges and says "Thor." She notices Loki, stares at him and says "Hello Loki." "Hi Colora," Loki says with a smile on his face. Colora turns and gives her sword to her trainer. "Leave us." The trainer bows to the Princess and says "Yes, Princess." Her trainer leaves. Colora turns back to Thor and Loki.

"So how long have you been training?" asks Thor. "Since last year. Father decided that it was time for me to learn how to not only defend myself. But to prepare myself if I go to battle," she replies. Thor smirks at her and then turns to Loki, "Really? A girl? Fighting in a war? Who in their right mind would have girls fight?" Colora gives Thor a look and says "My father. Plus, we visited a realm that was filled with warriors who were women." Loki is intrigued, surprised and asks, "Really?" Colora crosses her arms and takes a few steps towards the princes. "Yes. They're really great fighters. Better than men probably. But you wouldn't know since you've never been there," she replies. "Probably will never go there either," Thor implies. Loki turns to his brother with a 'are you kidding me right now' look.

"So, what are you two boys up to?" she asks. "Nothing. It's just we heard that you were here and I thought I should bring Loki with me to see you. Because we only get to see you ever summer," Thor responds. Loki turns back to Colora and quickly responds. "Right," he hesitates.

Colora smiles as she notices that Loki is a smidge nervous around her. "Ah well, you're actually right on time because I thought we could probably go to the beach or the mountain or something for adventure time," she implies. Hinting that she wants to hang out with the Princes. Loki raises his eyebrows and says, "That sounds like a great idea." Thor turns to Loki, puts his hand on Loki's shoulder and says, "Yeah. One that both of you can do together."

"Wait! Why me?" Loki asks. Thor raises his eyebrow and turns his head to Colora. "Brother. It's obvious, isn't it? You like her, don't you?" he asks. Loki is shocked. Colora blushes and looks down. Loki removes Thor's hand from his shoulder. "Brother, what's wrong with you?" Loki asks with a 'what is wrong with you" face. "Come on. You know it, I know it. I bet she knows it too," he implies. "I like her as a friend nothing more," Loki replies. Thor raises his eyebrow, gives him a look and says "Sure right." Colora steps towards them again with a look on her face and says "Hello?! I'm right here."

Suddenly Odin emerges from the far side of the garden. "Thor! Loki! Come here. There's something I want to show you," he yells. All three of them turn around. Thor runs to his father and replies, "Coming, father!" Loki and Colora turn back and stare at each other. From the other side, Colora's father King Freyr also emerges and calls out to her. "Colora!" Colora turns to her father and turns back to Loki. "See you later Loki!" She says with a smile on her face as she turns around to leave. Loki stares at her, then he slowly turns around and walks towards his father and his brother.

Later on, that night, Loki wanders around the corridors when he notices Colora staring at the stars. He walks towards her and sits next to her. "Hi," Loki said with a smile on his face. Colora turns around and replies, "Hi." Loki stands next to her and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Just watching the night sky," Colora replies with a smile on her face. She turns to Loki and asks, "What are you doing wandering around the corridors this late at night?" Loki turns to face her and replies, "Just thinking really. About what father told my brother and I this afternoon." Colora looks down with a smile on her face as she leans against a column and says, "Well, it must have been an interesting story." Loki notices that Colora has a look of interest on her face. "Want to hear it?" he asks as he leans against the railing. "Won't you get into trouble for telling me?" she asks with a look of concern on her face. Loki smiles and replies " Please, I'm the Prince of Mischief. So, I always get away with things." Colora looks with an 'oh really?' face. "Ok, maybe not everything but still I can tell you as long as you don't tell," he says as he changes he tells her the truth. Colora smiles, raises her eyebrows and replies, "I promise."

Loki takes a step closer to her. "Ok. It all started thousands of years ago. Father said that mankind accepted the truth that they were not alone in the universe. Some believed that their home was for the Gods. But they knew who to fear and who to trust, and least I would assume they knew who to trust," he explains. As Loki tells the story Colora's pupils grow as she grows an interest in the story. "From a realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants who threatened to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age. But the human race would not face it alone. For father's army drove the Frost Giants back to their world. In the end, we defeated the Giants and their King. We took their source of power and brought it back here to Asgard. So that we can bring peace to the universe."

"Wow! That's a fascinating story," Colora says with a smile on her face. "Yeah. After that; father said that one day, one of us, my brother and I; will have to defend that power. Meaning one of us will be king, even though he said we were both born to be kings," Loki replies. "And do you?" Colora asks. "Do I what?" Loki asks with a responding question. "Want to be king?" she asks differently.

Loki looks down, looks back up and replies, "I don't know. I guess. But I highly doubt I will get to be King." Colora looks at Loki with curiosity and asks, "Why?" Loki looks down and replies, "Because, between Thor and I, he would be king because he's the eldest. Colora notices that Loki doesn't like the idea that Thor would be the future King. "But do you think as you both get older, that he'll change and be more mature?" She asks. Loki looks backs up and replies, "Maybe." Colora looks at Loki, noticing that he doesn't like the idea that his older brother Thor would become the future King of Asgard. "So say if he is not chosen to be king, but you were. Do you think you would bring peace to the nine realms?" Colora asks. Loki hesitates but replies, "If I were King, I would keep the alliances in line, find new ways to keep the peace within the nine realms, and I would uphold the laws, keep the justice, and look over the welfare of the people of Asgard."

Colora nods her head and smiles as she realizes that Loki would definitely be a better King than Thor. Loki looks at Colora with curiosity and asks "What about you? Aren't you in line for the throne back in Vanaheim?" She looks down and admits, "Sort of. However, I do have two older sisters and a brother who is in line for the throne. So the chance of me to be Vananheim's next queen is very slim." Loki notices that Colora does not seem all that interested in the idea of being the future Queen of Vanaheim. "But say if your sisters and your brother cannot complete the task to, and you are chosen to lead your people...how would you rule?" He asks. Colora looks down and replies, "Well I would take the position only if necessary. If I did take the position to be Queen, then I would have only the concern that I would like to take care of. Besides keeping the peace, following the laws, and keeping the alliances with other realms; I would actually check on the mortals and want my people to learn not just about the history of the nine realms. But learn how humanity is living in their everyday life." Loki is intrigued by Colora's response to his question.

"That's pretty neat," Loki says with a smile on his face. Colora smiles back and replies, "Yeah. I'm really fascinated with the mortals." Loki stops to realize that Colora has been to Midgard.

"So, you've seen them?" he asks. Colora responds, "Only once. It was about a hundred years ago." Loki takes a step towards her and asks her, "What were they like?" She looks down and replies, "I don't really remember that much about what we did when we were on Midgard. All I remember was what they wore, what they ate, and how they ate and it was pretty sad. However, if I get the chance to go to Midgard again, I would love to stay there just to understand why they don't have powers and to learn everything more about them." Loki smiles at her and says, "Well I hope I one day I get to go there too." Colora looks at Loki and smiles, knowing that he will get to one day. "Maybe you will," she implies.

Colora and Loki smile at each other. She looks away and leans away from the column. "I should get to bed, it's getting pretty late," Colora says. "You're right. Goodnight Colora," Loki agrees. Colora backs away slowly as she says, "Goodnight Loki." Colora leaves the corridor. Loki watches her go with a smile on his face and also leaves the hall.

The following morning, Loki is looking for Colora. "Colora. Colora!" Loki yells out for her. He accidentally runs into one of his servants and apologizes to her. "Oh, I'm sorry." She smiles and replies, "It's alright lord prince." "Have you seen Princess Colora?" he asks. "I'm sorry Lord Prince. She just left a few minutes ago," she replies. Loki is confused and shocked that Colora did not tell him that she was leaving. "Do you know where she went?" he asks her intently knowing that he wants to try and see her before it's too late. "She is headed to the Bifrost with her father and your family," she replies. Loki runs away and heads towards the Bifrost.

A few minutes later Odin, Frigga, Freyr, Thor, and Colora are standing in front of the doors to the Bifrost. Loki jumps off his horse and runs towards them. "Wait!" Loki yells. His family, Colora's father, and Colora notice that Loki made it on time. Thor smiles, turns to him and says, "There you are Brother! We were wondering if you were going to make it." Their mother Queen Frigga turns to Thor and gives him a look. Thor looks at his mother and says, "What? Just saying." Loki takes a few steps towards them. He takes a deep breath and says, "I'm sorry that I'm late father." Odin smiles at Loki and says, "It's alright, son." Odin turns to Freyr and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Freyr, it was good to see you again. Please don't hesitate to drop by." Freyr smiles and replies, "Of course." Thor turns to Colora and bows to her. "Goodbye Princess Colora. It was good to see you again," Thor said as he backs away slowly towards his father.

Frigga, Odin, Thor, and Freyr walk to the portal. Colora and Loki however, stare at each other. Frigga stops to notice them and watches them as they say goodbye. "Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" Loki asks her with a touch of sadness on his face. "I didn't know we were leaving until an hour ago," Colora responds. They look away from each other for a moment then back at each other. Colora notices that Loki has tears in his eyes, knowing that he doesn't want her to leave. "Do you really have to go?" he asks her as he swallows to hold his emotions. "Yes. Father said that we have to check on the other realms before we go back home," she replies. Loki looks at her, noticing that she also doesn't want to leave. "Well, it was really good to see you again," Loki says. "You too," she responds. Colora steps towards him and hugs him. "I'll miss you," she says as she begins to have tears fall down her cheek. "Me too," he replies.

Loki lets go of her, uses his magic to give her a gift. "Here take this," he says. He hands Colora his dagger. Colora is surprised that he would give her that. "Your dagger. Loki, I couldn't!" she implies, knowing that it is something that she would never take something super valuable to him. Loki smiles and insists on saying, "I've got a dozen of them. I want you to have it. Please take it. You might need it for when you go to battle one day, and to remember me by." Colora hesitates but takes the dagger. She smiles and says, "Thank you." They smile at each other. Frigga notices that Colora's father is waiting for her and yells, "Loki."

Loki and Colora turn to Frigga, back at each other and then hug each other goodbye. "Don't worry we'll see each other again. I promise," he says with a smile, reassuring her and knowing that this is hard for both of them. They let go, and they hold hands. "Write to me?" She asks him. Loki replies, "Of course." Colora runs to her father, takes his hand and looks back at Loki. Loki signals to Colora with his eyes saying "Goodbye." Loki doesn't move an inch as he watches Colora and her father disappearing in the Bifrost.

"We wrote to each other every time and saw each other every summer. But one day, when her father came to visit Asgard, she didn't come. I waited for her every day that summer, but she never came. I waited for her for five hundred years. I started to lose hope. Knowing that I was never going to see her again. Then something remarkable happened."

500 years later, Loki is staring out beyond the distance of Asgard. A royal guard walks behind him."Excuse me lord prince; I don't mean to disturb you. But I have some letters for you," said the guard. Loki does not turn around. "If they're from my brother, then please give them to mother," Loki replied with a tone of annoyance in his voice. "They're not from Thor. They're from Princess Colora," the guard replies. Loki turns around and is shocked to hear that she has written him a letter after so many years. "Colora?" he asks to confirm if he heard what the guard told him was correct. The guard hands Loki a letter and replies, "Yes sir." Loki looks down at the letter, notices the insignia on the letter and her writing. "Leave me," he said to the guard. The guard obeys his command and leaves him. Loki opens the letters and reads the letter.

"My dear friend, I'm truly sorry that I have not kept up writing to you all these years. It kills me that I didn't write to you like we promised. For I received so many of your letters that I would read them and have a paper and quill ready just to reply back to you. However, my father has kept so occupied that I could hardly remember the last time I wrote to you. But know this, my dear Loki. I never stopped thinking about you. Not once," she said with sincerity and gentle words. On Earth, Colora is in her temporary study, writing to Loki. "Loki, my life has changed so much now that you wouldn't believe it. For I visited the mortal multiple times. For each time I go to the mortal world, I see things that I've never dreamed before. For every time I go there's always something different. Their clothes, transportation, their everything, everything. It is so fascinating that I've learned how to act, and live like them. I hope one day you get to go to Earth," she said.

"Another part of my life that changed is not just my duties as Princess, but my dream of becoming a warrior has come to reality. I knew at; first, it wouldn't be easy. But every day I grew stronger, wiser, faster. I've learned so much that I've even gone to my first battle. I've also learned how to use strategy and planning when leading an army of soldiers. In my last battle, I've lead an army of 2,000 soldiers through various battles with many victories," she said. "But another part of my life was learning magic and controlling my shape-shifting abilities. They've become so strong that time to time when I visit my father, I would shape myself into people he knows, just to mess with him."

Loki has tears in his eyes as he continues to read her letter. "I miss you dearly and hope that you are well. I promise one day that I will see you again. I don't know when but I know within time, it will be faster than the speed of light. You're best friend, Colora." Loki looks out to the horizon and has tears running down his face. Realizing that she hasn't forgotten about him and is reassured that he will see her again one day.


	2. Chapter 1

BROKEN PIECES

 **Chapter 1**

Present Time. Themyscira, Earth. Colora is training with the other Amazonian warriors. As she trains, the Amazonians, her father stands next to the Queen of Themyscira, Hippolyta, watching her. The general of Themyscira walks towards Colora and fights her. As they fight, Colora makes a mistake and gets kicked in the stomach. "Good Colora. Remember, you must never back down, use your surroundings, and never lose your focus," she implies. Colora nods her head and they continue to fight.

"You've trained my daughter well. I didn't want to believe the stories of her battles until I saw her fighting with the humans at the end of World War I with Princess Diana," Freyr implies with a smile on his face as he turns towards her. "Yes she is strong, quick, intelligent and very gifted. We at first didn't know how to train her with her shapeshifting abilities at first, however, we learned and she used it help us as well with our new warriors," she says. "Good," he says as he nods his head. Hippolyta turns to Freyr realizing that her father is here for a reason. "So I'm guessing you're here for your daughter," she states. "Yes, for I believe her time has come. Not just to learn how to be a Princess, learn politics, and be a warrior. But to let her to be a true leader of our realm," he implies.

After Colora finishes training, she is informed by a servant that her father is here to see her in the guest chambers. A few minutes later Colora enters the room with a smile on her face. "Hello father," Colora says. Her father smiles. As they hug and kiss each other on the cheek, her mother Queen Sjofin enters the room. "Hello Colora," she says with a smile on her face. Colora turns around, smiles and to runs towards her. "Mother! It's so good to see you!" They hug and kiss each other. Sjofin smiles and says "It is so good to see you too my darling!" Colora turns to her father and asks, "Father how are you? And my brother and sisters?" He looks down, makes a gesture to all sit down and replies, "Everything is good. Your sisters and your brother are fine and I've missed you. We all have."

"So have I father. Both of you," Colora says as they sit down on the couch. "So may I ask why are you here? Am I going home? Going back to Earth?" Colora asks with curiousity. Her father shakes his head 'no' and says "Asgard."

Colora's pupils grow big as she realizes that she is returning to Asgard after so many years. "Asgard," she replies with a smile on her face. Her father stands up, walks towards the fire place and turns to face her. "I need you to be the senator to our realm. Your brother is going to be king and your sisters are already senators for other realms. And now is the time for you to not only to become Earth's protector as well as a warrior for all of the nine realms. But to keep the alliance with our realm with Asgard," he replies to Colora's response. Colora quickly stands up and hugs her father. "Are you serious? Oh! Father thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said with such excitement and a smile on her face. Her mother and father look at each other, noticing Colora's response. Colora realizes that she is acting like a child and quickly backs off.

"Sorry I mean, thank you for giving me this opportunity to do this," Colora responds as she sits back down, next to her mother. "You're welcome," Freyr replies with a smile on his face. Colora smiles, looks down as she is confused to why she is now returning to Asgard after all this time. "Wait why now?" she asks. Sjofin touches her arm and replies, "Colora, we've seen you grow not just as a beautiful and remarkable woman. But you have grown into a brave, intelligent, caring, and most spoken out woman that I've ever seen."

"Which is why your mother and I believe that it is time for you to take this responsibility to be our eyes and ears for Vanaheim in Asgard," her father implies. Colora looks at her parents and says, "Thank you, father. I promise I won't let you down. I will make you proud." Freyr smiles as he knows that Colora always keeps her word. "You already have," he says with a smile on his face. Colora turns to her mother, noticing a smile on her face, then turns to her father and asks, "When do I leave?"

At the same time in Asgard, Odin and Frigga are talking in their chamber. "I have something news, my dear. We're going to have a guest staying with us," Odin implies. Frigga looks at Odin with curiousity and asks "Who?" Odin turns to her and replies, "Princess Colora." Frigga looks at Odin with excitement and curiousity, knowing that it has been almost a thousand years since Colora has been in Asgard. "Really? That's wonderful. For how long?" she asks. "I think permanently," Odin replies.

At the same time, Thor passes by and hears them talking. He stands by the door, to hear them talk. "Are you serious?" Frigga asks. Odin smiles and replies, "Yes."

"Why?" she asks once more. "Her father believes that it is the time that she's ready to be helping him by being his senator for Vanaheim here while her sisters are serious for other realms and her brother will be King in a few years. While Colora is protecting Earth from danger," he replies to her next question. She pauses for a moment to think of what else to ask him. "So her father wants Colora to live with us?" Frigga implies. "Yes," Odin responds once more.

Thor leans in closer to the door. Realizing that they are talking about his and his brother's childhood friend, Princess Colora. "Is it true that she's been in many battles on Earth and has won every single one?" Frigga asks with curiousity. "Yes. Her father believes that since she has been to the mortal world different times within the last 600 years. She knows how the humans live, which is what we need to know. He believes that she can also bring peace to the universe by being a warrior to the universe and by being the voice of her people as senator," Odin replies.

Thor leaves quickly leaves, knowing that if they are right, then he will have the woman that he desires. A few hours later, Thor talking to his friends, Lady Sif and the Three Warriors, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral, in his chambers. Volstagg is standing by the table filled with food and fills his plate full. "So it is true that she's coming here to be by your father's side?" He asks with curiousity. Thor sits down with a goblet of Asgardian beer and replies, "Yes. That what my father said this afternoon." Hogun also sits down and says, "I heard that she is the bravest warrior in all of Vanaheim and he also has won every single battle just by using her magical abilities." Lady Sif turns her head as she is annoyed to hear how Colora is so successful as a warrior. "Oh please," she says as she rolls her eyes.

Fandral leans against the couch and says, "Not only that. I heard that she is the most beautiful creature that she captures the heart of every man that she ever meets. Maybe even some of the Gods." Thor leans back against the couch and implies to Fandral's thought. "I know which is why I'm so excited to see her again," he says with a smile on his face. Lady Sif turns her body to face Thor and gives him a look. "Oh come on Thor. You're just wanting to see her so you can lead her to possibly falling in love with you and then marry her," she implies that it is Thor's only reason. Thor looks at Sif knowing that she is right but knows that it isn't just that. "You don't know that. Besides those are just rumors. They could be lies. However, you're right about wooing her. But that's because I know if I win her heart and marry her, our unity with our two realms will be perfect," he implies. Lady Sif raises her eyebrow again and says, "Or you just want her because she's a woman like you've never dreamed of?" Thor smiles but looks away.

A few minutes later, Frigga notices her other son, Loki, reading past letters from Colora. She walks towards him. "Is everything alright?" she asks him. Loki turns his head and notices his mother. "What?" he asks hesitantly. "I said is everything ok?" Frigga asks once more as she sits down. Loki smiles and replies, "Yes, of course. I'm just thinking." Colora tilts her head and responds with another question, "About Colora?"

Loki looks down, away from his mother mentions her name. She takes her son's hand and holds it. "I know, so do I. She brought a light of life. Not just in Asgard but in all of us," she implies. Loki looks back up with tears in his eyes and says, "I'm grateful that is she wrote to me after so many years. But not seeing since we were kids; just makes me wonder how she's been, what she looks like, and if she is still the same." Frigga leans towards him, touches his shoulder and slightly smiles. "Don't worry son. One day she will come. As she said so in this letter," she says as points to the sentence in the letter; "faster than the speed of light." Loki smiles as feels reassured and turns back to look at the sunset. Frigga leaves knowing what Loki wants more than anything in this world is about to come.


	3. Chapter 2

BROKEN PIECES

 **Chapter 2**

The next day, King Odin and Queen Frigga wait patiently for Colora as she enters Asgard. Colora walks out of the Bifrost along with her servant Harisa, and her guard Dellinger are greeted by Heimdall. "Princess Colora, welcome back to Asgard," he says with a smile on his face. Colora walks towards Heimdall, takes his hand and says, "Thank you Heimdall." She let's go of his hand and she, Harisa and Dellinger walk towards Odin and Frigga. Harisa and Dellinger kneel before them, knowing that they are royalty. "Welcome back to Asgard. It is good to see you again Princess Colora," Odin said with a smile on his face. Colora nods her head down and says, "Thank you, your majesty. It is great to be back. To help our two realms continue the alliance." Frigga walks towards her, takes her arm around Colora's and says, "Come, we have much to do and talk about."

They arrive at the palace a few minutes later. A soldier approaches them. "Excuse me your majesty, but the generals would like to have a word with you," the soldier states. Odin turns to Colora and Frigga and says, "You both go on ahead. I'll see you tonight at the party." He walks away. Colora and Frigga look at each other and talk as they enter the palace.

"So what has happened since I've left Asgard?" Colora asked as she looked up and notices a man standing on a balcony who looks familiar. At the same time, Loki is watching the sky from his balcony, he looks down for a moment and notices his mother walking with a girl. Colora and Loki are awestruck and curious about who is who. Frigga notices that Colora is not paying attention and loudly says, "Colora? Colora?" Colora glances once more then looks back at Frigga. "I'm sorry, say that again," Colora says with a hesitant smile on her face. Colora and Frigga enter the palace. Loki watches them until he can no longer see them. He turns around, closes his eyes and breathes. Wondering who was standing next to his mother.

Colora and Frigga walk down the corridors, continuing their conversation about how things are in Asgard. "So I'm assuming that Thor and Loki are still the same?" Colora asks. Frigga smiles and replies, "Not quite. I mean yes, Thor is still the same." Colora turns her head, raises her eyebrow, and asks with a sarcastic tone in her voice, "Arrogant, selfish and ignorant?" They stop walking for a bit as Colora notices Frigga admitting to Thor's behavior. "Unfortunately yes," Frigga sighs. Colora turns her head and asks, "And Loki?"

"He's been good, and he's also still the same," she replies. Colora notices that there is more to it because she notices that Frigga looks away from her as she responded to her question. "But?" Colora asks as she raises her head. Frigga looks down and sits on a stone bench. Colora looks down at Frigga, realizing that something is either wrong or something about him has changed. "Honestly, he's changed not just physically and personality. But emotionally," Frigga states. Colora is confused and decides to sit down as she inquires, "Really how so?"

"Well ever since you stopped coming to Asgard he's been hopelessly waiting for you. He's been hoping that one day you would come back. He almost lost hope until he received your letters. Reading your letters were a source of comfort to him. Reminded him not to give up and to believe that what you said was true," Frigga implies. Colora feels guilty that she hasn't kept their word; not seeing each other has consumed their emotions. "To be frank, Frigga I've missed him too. I always hoped that one day I would come back and now I am. Not just to see all of you but to see my best friend. To see him," Colora responds with tears slightly appearing in her eyes. Frigga smiles at Colora, takes her hand for comfort and support, and replies, "Good. I'm glad to hear you say that." Colora smiles and also takes Frigga's hand, as a gesture for saying thank you.

Frigga stands up and says, "Well, I will let you settle into your chambers." Colora looks down and also stands up. She smiles and says, "Oh thank you." Frigga walks away but quickly turns around. "Oh, by the way, Odin decided that we are going to have a celebration for your return and honor," Frigga claims. Colora's facial expression changes as she questions why Odin would throw a party just for her. "Well I don't really think that's necessary, but I can't really say no to the King," Colora expresses. They both chuckle. "What time does it start?" Colora asks. "It starts tonight at sunset," Frigga replies. Colora responds with a smile, "I will be there." Frigga smiles, turns around and projects, "Good. See you there."

Colora looks around the palace until she notices Harisa walking towards her. Harisa points to the direction they need to go to. Later on, at sunset, Colora is standing on a balcony, gazing beyond the horizon. Frigga notices her and walks towards her. Frigga also sees that she hasn't changed. "What are you doing?" Frigga asks. Colora turns her head and replies, "Nothing just watching the sunset before I head to the party." Colora turns her head back to the horizon as Frigga stands next to her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she implies with a sigh. "Yes, it is beautiful. I remember when you and Loki would come out here time to time to watch the sunset," Frigga softly replies. Colora smiles as she reflects the memories of her and Loki as children coming to this spot. Frigga turns to Colora with a look of uncertainty and asks, "Not to be rude, but you're not even dressed for the -"

And just before she could finish her sentence, Colora shapeshifts herself into wearing a beautiful ballgown. Frigga is breathless at how much Colora has changed not only as a person but as a woman. "For the party? I know. I was getting ready earlier after I was done I decided to wear something comfortable till then," Colora expresses. Frigga is speechless by how Colora used her magic to transform herself but asserts in a soft tone, "Colora, you look absolutely stunning." Colora smiles as she looks down and says, "Thank you." They look away for a moment.

"Remember, when I was younger I would not wear dresses at all?" Colora inquires. Frigga looks down and chuckles, "I do. But you had to when it came to special occasions."

Colora: Yes. However, I had to learn to be a lady, and by the time I was 1100 years old, I was getting used to wearing dresses. Still am." They both smile and giggle. "Well, I'll see you at the party," Frigga tilts her head down and leaves. As Frigga leaves, Colora smiles, turns sideways and looks towards the horizon. At the same time that Frigga leaves, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif walk behind her. Lady Sif, however, stops as she notices Colora.

"Hey! Look!" Lady Sif whispers to her friends and hand gestures to them to stand next to her. The three warriors stop and notice Colora. They are speechless and star-struck at how Colora looks like now since she has grown up and what she is wearing. "Goodness. Is that Colora?" Volstagg asks in a low tone. "Wow! It is true! Not only does she look like the Princess, but she definitely has the body of a warrior," Hogun implies. Lady Sif turns to Hogun and is annoyed by his statement. Fandal gazes at Colora and sighs. "Not just that she looks so beautiful that she looks like a goddess," he sighs once more. Thor notices his friends and stops to see Colora. "She has captured this man's heart, that's for sure," Fandall said with a smile on his face while he's fixing his hair and jacket. Lady Sif touches his shoulder and states, "But Fandall, I will remind you that she is no way interested in any man. She refuses to love and especially marry any man that sees her as a goddess." Thor takes a few steps behind them and implies, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Lady Sif turns and looks at Thor as he smiles and gazes at Colora from behind. Lady Sif gives Thor a look. "You think you'll win her heart? Good luck with that. She will deny you as soon as you try to embrace her let alone try to kiss her," Lady Sif says with a smirk on her face. Thor smiles at Lady Sif as he turns his head and walks towards Colora, "We'll see." Lady Sif looks down then towards her friends and says, "Come on guys, let's go." Lady Sif and the Warriors Three leave.

Thor stands behind Colora, makes a sound. Colora turns around after Thor makes a noise. "Can I help you?" she asks with a concerned but confused tone in her voice. Thor raises his eyebrows and says, "Colora, it's me. Thor." Colora is shocked and surprised at how much Thor has changed physically. For he looked strong, handsome, and very witty. "Oh wow! Look at you! You're so tall, buff, and so," Colora stutters as she has a hard time figuring out what to say. "Good looking? Strong?" Thor interrupts as he tries to flirt and impress her. She stares at Thor knowing Frigga was right and that he has not changed a bit since they were children. "Yes, right?" she replies as she glances away from him.

"How have you been?" he asks politely. "Good. Just busy. Saving the universe. Helping my father," she replies. "That's good," Thor responds with a smile on his face. "I remember that when were kids you've always wanted to be a warrior and wow look at you! You're so gorgeous and beautiful!" Thor implies. Colora smiles and politely replies saying, "Thank you." They stare at each other for a moment until Colora looks and notices that Thor has the Mjolnir in his hand. "I see that you have the Mjolnir," Colora states as she looks back at Thor. Thor looks down at his hammer for a moment then tries to impress her as he replies, "Yes, father gave it to me about 600 years ago. As a gift and to use for my first battle. I've won so many battles using this." Colora gives Thor a fake smile and says, "I've heard."

They stare at each other for a moment once more. Thor makes a small noise, smiles and says, "Well, I better go to the party. Father wants to talk to me about something. Want me to escort you?" Colora moves her hand implying 'no' to his gesture. "No, it's ok. I'll be there in a minute," politely implies with another fake smile on her face. Thor nods his head, turns to walk away but quickly turns back around. "Hey Colora, it's great to see you again," Colora nods her head and replies, "You too." Thor turns around and leaves. "She wants me," Thor said as he is talking to himself as he makes his way to the party. Colora looks down and sighs. "Still the same," Colora says as she talks to herself when she turns back to look at the horizon once more.

A few minutes later, Frigga notices that Loki is wandering around the party; looking for Colora (even though he doesn't know that she's even here.) Frigga walks towards him. "What's wrong son?" Loki does not look at Frigga after she asked the question, knowing that he doesn't want to tell her what's on his mind. "Nothing," Loki replies. Frigga raises her eyebrows and says, "Loki. I know when something is wrong or when something is on your mind." Loki takes a deep breath and turns to his mother, realizing that he'd better tell her what's on his mind.

"Well, it's just I notice someone that you were with earlier today; for some strange reason, I feel like I know her, even though I've never seen her before. Earlier the servants told me that the party is for the senator from Vanaheim. I am just curious to know who she is," he said. Frigga is surprised but not that surprised that he hasn't figured out that the guest is his best friend. "So you haven't seen her yet?" Frigga asks. "No. I haven't. Do you know what she looks like? Or what she's wearing?" Frigga turns her head back to the ballroom trying to see if Colora had arrived, but realizes that she isn't at the party. "Yes, but I can tell you where she is cause it seems like she hasn't even arrived at the party yet."

"What do you mean mother?" Loki asks his mother in a concerned and curious tone in his voice.

"I talked to her not too long ago before I came here. She said that she would be here, but I bet she is nervous," Frigga states, however, in her mind she says "or is waiting for you." Loki looks down for a moment and decides that maybe he should help his mother by finding their guest and checking on them to make sure that they are ok. "Would you like for me to go look for her?" Frigga realizes that the best way for Loki to find out the truth and for him to see Colora is by sending him to find her. "Could you please?" she asks. "Of course mother. Where is she?" he politely asks. Frigga smiles, touches his hand and replies, "She is at your favorite place to watch the sunset. It turns out that it is her favorite spot too." Loki smiles and says, "Alright, be right back mother."

Loki leaves the party. Frigga smiles, knowing that sending Loki to find Colora will help relieve his anxiety of not seeing his best friend for so many years. She turns and continues to watch over the party. As Loki leaves the room, he thinks about what his mother meant by his favorite spot.

"Favorite spot to watch the sunset? Is she talking about the balcony by the garden? But why there? What did she mean it's her favorite place too?" Loki asks himself under his breath. He stops as he comes to a realization. His eyes widen with curiosity and nervousness, as he realizes who it is. "Wait. Could it be?" Loki asks once more in a quiet tone. He turns his head down the corridor and runs to the balcony. Once he makes it to the balcony, he turns and stops; he couldn't believe his eyes. He gazes at Colora realizing how much she has changed over a thousand years. He's breathless, intoxicated, and feels as if he cannot move and speak. He slowly walks up to her then stops. "Colora?"

Her eyes widen; for she remembered how Loki was always nervous to see and talk to her. Colora slowly turns around and is star struck. She gazes at how much Loki has changed physically but knows that he has not changed since they were little kids.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Colora and Loki stare at each other; Loki breathes heavily as he can't believe that his best friend after all these years has finally returned. "Loki," Colora says with a sigh and a smile on her face. She quickly walks towards him and says, "Oh, my, Odin! Wow...Look at you! You're so tall, and you look great!"

"And look at you? You look beautiful!" Loki says with a smile on his face. He realizes that he might have been a little too forward and mumbles, "I mean amazing. I mean." Colora smiles and expresses, "Thank you, Loki." They stare into each other's eyes and smile. Colora looks down and asks, "How have you been? Anything new?" Loki shakes his head and crosses his arms as he replies, "I've been great well I mean good. My shapeshifting powers are stronger than the last time we saw each other. I've been to every battle opportunity with my brother, and I help my father out with several of his important diplomatic missions. So now I'm becoming his "advisor," "senator," whatever you want to call it." Colora giggles as Loki tries to explain what he has been up to. "What about you? What are you doing here?" he asks as he takes a few steps towards her with his arms still crossed. Colora looks down and also crosses her arms. "Well in the letter I wrote to you several years ago, it described what's been going on. Like my shapeshifting abilities. They are so strong that I'm now able to manipulate my enemies and turn into anyone who I know after I first meet them." Loki turns his head, raises his eyebrow; curious to know what she meant by that. "Like who?" Loki asks.

Colora uncrosses her arms, closes her arms, and transforms herself into Thor. Loki is surprised to see that her transformation of Thor looks like now. "Whoa! That's impressive. Creepy but impressive. Anyone else?"

Colora turns herself into Princess Diana that she met on Earth. Loki is even more surprised to see how powerful her powers have grown. "Nice," he said. "Thank you," Colora replies with a smile on her face. She transforms back to herself. "So since you've transformed into my brother, I'm guessing that you saw him," he implied. Colora looked down for a moment and said, "Yes I did." Loki notices the expression on her face; knowing that seeing Thor must not have been pleasant. "What did you think?" he asks politely. Colora crosses her arms again, raises her eyebrows, and implies, "Besides the fact that he's tall, muscular and he has the weapon that would take down an entire army; he has not changed since the last time I saw him. He's still arrogant, selfish, and ignorant." Loki looks down and knows all too well by her thoughts about Thor's behavior and personality. "I know," he replies as he takes a deep breath. They look away for a moment. Loki, however, has a thought and asks, "wait Colora. What are you doing here?"

"My father appointed me as senator for Vanaheim. I'm going to be staying here or in other words be living here because I'm on the council," Colora replied. Loki's eyes grow big as is shocked that she has been chosen and that his best friend is going to be living here in Asgard. "You are! You're the senator!" Colora smiles and replies, "Yes." Loki smiles and asks, "How do you feel?"

"I don't know. I think it is a great opportunity to prove to my father that I'm now ready to be the voice of my people and not just be a warrior to Earth," she replied. Loki turns his head for a moment but looks back up at Colora. She notices that his eyes, realizing that his parents kept her arrival a secret. "They didn't tell you?" she said. "No, they didn't," he said under his breath. "Probably because mother wanted me to find out and see you myself. Since we haven't seen each other for one thousand and two hundred years." Colora notices that Loki looks away from her, realizing that he is sad that she hadn't kept in touch with him like they promised when they were children.

"Loki," she says softly as she takes a few steps towards Loki. He looks at her and notices that she feels guilty. "I'm really sorry for not writing to you as often as I promised. I wanted to believe me but –"

"It's ok. I understand," he interrupted. Loki takes a few more steps towards her until they are standing in front of each other face to face. He stares into her eyes. "When you explained in your letters why I understood. Because I realized that you were following your dreams and the rules from your father. I would have done the same if it was me," he said. Colora smiles. They lock into each other's eyes until Loki looked down and implied, "Well we should get to the party. Before my mother sends out a search party for us." Colora giggles and replies "Yes, we should." Loki smiles, turns to stand next to her shoulder, gestures his arm to her and asks, "Would you allow me to escort you?" Colora smiles once again, grabs his arm and replies, "I'd be honored."

Loki smiles as they leave for the party.

A few minutes later, Odin walks towards his wife with a concerned look on his face. "Where is Colora?" Frigga raises her head to see if Loki had brought Colora to the party, but doesn't see them. "She was looking at the sunset last time I saw her. But I asked Loki to go look for her," she replied. Frigga notices from the corner of her eyes that Loki and Colora are entering the throne room. Everyone by the entrance acknowledges the Prince and Princess by bowing their heads. "Ah! Here they come now," she smiles and turns her head to Odin. He turns around and smiles. "Ah good," he said. Odin walks towards one of his soldiers and whispers in his ear, "Announce her presence."

Soldier #1 nods his head and makes a sound. "Announcing her royal highness, Princess Colora," the soldier shouted. Everyone in the room who is either dancing or talking turns their head to see the soldier. Colora and Loki stop in the middle of the room. Odin takes a few steps forward, raises his arm towards Colora. "Princess Colora, it is such an honor for you to be here with us. Not only as our guest but as the senator of your realm and council member of our counsel," he said proudly. Everyone turns to face her and applaud her. Loki unlocks his arm and applauds her as well. Colora smiles and nods her head to say 'thank you.' Odin lifts his arms and shouts, "Continue with the festivities."

Everyone back to what they were doing. Music picks up to where they left off and those who were dancing started to dance again. Colora and Loki look at each other and smile. A servant walks towards them and gives Colora and Loki a drink. "Does your father do that all the time?" she asks. He sighs and says, "Sometimes. But if there are important people such as Kings, Lords, and in this case you as the Princess of Vanaheim, then yes." They chuckle and smile at each other. "I see," she says as she takes a sip from her goblet.

Thor and his friends stare at Colora and Loki as they catch up on life. Fandral chuckles, turns to Lady Sif and says with a grin on his face, "Well it looks like you were wrong Sif? For she seems to be interested in Loki." She turned head and replied, "How am I wrong?"

"Well for one, it looks like she is enjoying his company," he smiles when he turns head to Lady Sif. He points his hand to Colora and says, "Look at her facial expressions." Loki says something to Colora that makes her blush and smile. Thor notices and turns to Fandral with a 'are you kidding me face.'

"Come on, Fandral. They've been friends since we were kids," Thor implied as he raises his hand up with a goblet in his hand. Fandral turns to Thor and says, "Will you let me finish." Thor respectfully nods his head to let him continue. Volstagg and Hogun lean in close to listen and observe Colora and Loki's behavior.

"Now watch as he is telling her either a childhood memory or a joke," Fandral says softly in a hushed tone. Loki smiles as he tells her a memory that turns into a joke and makes her laugh. "Next she will blush after he gives her a compliment," Fandral says once again softly. The five of them notice that Loki leans into Colora's ear and whispers something to her. After he leans away, Colora looks down and blushes. "Next she will take a sip of her goblet," he said. After Fandral emphasizes how Colora drinks the goblet, Thor suddenly starts to feel jealous of Loki flirting with her. "Then she will say something that will make him laugh or smile or both," Fandral said as his final thought of how Loki is winning Colora's heart. Loki smiles and chuckles about whatever Colora is talking to him about.

Thor turns his friend to his friends and back to Loki and Colora and says in a jealous tone, "Oh come on! That's how it was when I am with other girls." Sif turns to Thor and asks, "How did she act like when she was with you, Thor?" Thor shook his head and replied, "Well she was glad to see me." Sif raises her eyebrow as she realizes as well as his friends see it in Thor's eyes that he is jealous. "Yes, but did she act like that?" she asked as she pointed her finger at Colora and Loki as they continue to talk. Thor doesn't say a word as Sif turns towards him. "No, I didn't think so."

Thor looks at his friends then back at Colora and Loki. As he does, he stutters to ask, "Oh come on guys. What is it my brother has that I don't?"

"Patience," Volstagg says as he stuffs food in his mouth. "Determination," Hogun said softly as he looks down. "Charms that makes a woman laugh and smile without faking it," Fandral implied with a grin on his face. "And interests knowing that he knows that has to do what is right for Asgard. Even if it means pushing aside affection to another person," Sif emphasizes. They know too well that Thor is all of those things. Thor stares at Loki and is instantly jealous.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A few hours later at the party, Colora is chatting with some of her fellow politicians. Loki is staring at her from afar. Odin and Frigga walk up to him. "So what do you think?" Odin asks as he leans over to Loki. Frigga looks at Odin with a 'Really?' look. Loki turns to his father and asks, "About what father?"

"Colora? Her being part of the council," Odin replies. Loki is confused by what his father meant, "I'm not sure what you mean?" Frigga stuck her head out to Odin and implied, "Darling, he hasn't seen her since they were children." Odin turned to Frigga and said, "I know, but still I just wanted to ask." Odin turns back to Loki, as he raises his eyebrow to hear Loki's response. Loki smiles, and replies, "Well I think it's a good experience for her. I think she will be great in following her family's footsteps." Odin puts his hand around Loki's shoulder and says, "I think so too."

They all smile. Odin looks at a fellow politician, let's go of Loki and quietly says, "Excuse me." Odin leaves Loki and Frigga. Loki looks at his mother and smiles as his father's question amuses him. "You'll have to forgive your father. He's just curious about how you feel now that Colora will be staying here as a politician," she said with a sigh. "It's ok. I figured," Loki replies as he smiles once more with a small chuckle. They turn back to the party and notice that Colora has left her small party to talk to a friend. Frigga turns back to Loki with a look of curiosity on her face. "But from a different perspective, how do you feel now that she is back?" she asks.

He looks down and turns to her and replies, "Honestly mother, I feel so much better. Like not say I was bored or anything. Ever since she left it's been pretty miserable and lonely. However, ever since she's returned –

"it'll feel like old times?" she interrupted as she leans closer to him. He nods his head down and replies, "Yes, but I know it will be different because we have grown up." Frigga smiles at Loki and says, "Yes, you both have." Loki smiles at her as they turn back to look at the party. Frigga notices Thor with his friends talking. She leans next to his shoulder and asks, "Did Colora say or mention anything about Thor?" Loki notices what his mother is implying. He leans over and whispers, "She said the same thing that I said to you. She said, and I quote "He definitely has not changed since the last time" she saw him." "He's still arrogant, selfish, and ignorant."

"Doesn't surprise me that at least she is being honest," Frigga implies.

"I know we all see it but father, of course, doesn't believe it," Loki said in a hushed tone as he turns to Frigga. "I know. He will though, in time," Frigga implied as she acknowledges the truth. Loki looks down, then back up at his mother, then turns to see Colora.

Colora glances at Loki and implies to her friend that she wants to go dancing. So she and each of her closest friends, who came to Asgard from Vanaheim to attend the celebration, take off their shoes, go to the middle of the floor and start to dance. Thor is confused by why Colora is dancing in that way but continues to watch her having fun. Everyone is happy, excited and it makes the party more alive. Odin is intrigued and smiles. As Colora continues to dance, Loki walks down from the steps and also watches her dance. As she dances, he gazes at her for how much they've changed since they were children. Colora stops for a moment and notices Loki and smile at each other. Thor turns his head, sees that there is a connection between Colora and his brother and it makes him afraid. Suddenly, Colora and Loki notice that in the ceiling that rose petals fall like magic. Colora smiles as she sees how beautiful and how wonderful it feels to be back in Asgard. They look away from the ceiling and look at each other once more, but differently. Loki notices that there is a sparkle in her eye. Colora notices that in his eyes; that he has certain look in his eyes. One that she has never seen before. They slowly walk towards each other, and once they touch hands, they look down and smile at each other.

A few hours later, after everyone leaves and the party is over, Colora and Loki are walking down a corridor. "Colora, remember the time when you and I were playing some game, and it got to a point where you ran into a wall, and you hurt yourself?" Loki asked. Colora touched Loki's arm, and they immediately stopped. Colora replies with a smile on her face, "Yes, I do, but what was so funny was when you tried to shake me, and I disappeared. You were so scared and confused –

"that you came up behind me and scared me," he interrupted.

"Yes! You were so mad, yet you laughed because you thought it was genius," Colora interrupts him. Loki leans towards her and says, "And funny." They both laugh and smile at each other. They stop laughing and gaze into each other's eyes.

"Well, I should get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow," Colora implied. Loki smiled nervously and responded, "Yes, right." He gazes into Colora's eyes as she does to him and smiles. Loki stutters as he says, "Well, goodnight Princess." Colora giggles and smiles at Loki. Realizing that he is still that same polite little boy that when they were children. She takes his hand and says, "Loki. We've been best friends for 1,200 years. We're not little kids anymore." Loki silently breathes heavily as Colora smiles at him. "Please just call me Colora," she implied. Loki smiles, leans closer to her and says, "Goodnight…Colora."

They smile at each other as they depart and go to their chambers. A few weeks later, Colora, Loki, and Thor are in the throne room listening to Odin speaking to his fellow leaders and politicians of the nine realms. Thor turns his head to his brother and whispers, "Is it always this boring?" Loki leans over and replies in a soft tone, "Most of the time." Colora, on the other side of Thor, also leans over and whispers, "I've been to worse meetings than this." Loki turns his head to Colora and whispers, "In Vanaheim?" She turns her eyes to Loki, shakes her head and replies in a whisper, "On Earth."

Thor is shocked by Colora's response. He turns and asks, "How?" Colora doesn't face Thor as she responds to Thor's question. "Theirs is a lot more difficult and too complicated. For one side wants to believe in only the facts. The other wants to believe in what consider is true but later often seen as a lie. Everyone wants to be right, and they do not want to be wrong," she said. Thor notices that Colora isn't looking at him. He leans even closer to her and asks, "Really? Why are the mortals that naive and stupid?" Colora takes a deep breath, still doesn't look at Thor which irritates him. "They've always believed that they're better than others such as what the mortals call "scientists," she replied.

"Really?" Thor responded. Loki rolls his eyes leans away from his brother and says, "Brother remember she's been to Midgard for years. Now shut up before you get us into trouble." Thor turns to Loki noticing that he is also not looking at him. He turns back to Colora and makes a stupid remark. "Please tell me that they at least have someone ruling over them," Thor said but a little loud. "Thor!" Colora and Loki whispered in a harsh tone as they turn their heads to Thor.

Odin throughout the whole meeting notices Colora, Loki, and Thor talking and is curious to know why they are not paying attention. "I'm sorry but is there something you would like to add Princess Colora," Odin shouts as he addresses to Colora. She turns her head to Odin. Loki also turns his head to his father, but he knew that Thor's questions would get her into trouble. She stood up and said, "No, I was explaining to Thor that the reason why we need to negotiate with Alfheim is that we need to make sure that our alliance with them is still intact and that we need to also make a reasonable deal with the light elves." Thor turns his head to Colora, confused to wonder if that what was his father was addressing. Since he was bored on the topic. Odin turns his head to Loki and raises his eyebrow. Loki also stands up, knowing that his father was going to ask him the same question. "What about you Loki?"

"I agree. The only thing that we need for the light elves to remember is that we only want peace between each other. We do not want to start another war with them or anyone else. So it is vitally important that we keep the alliance at bay," he said. Thor then turns to his brother, confused and wondering if he is telling the truth. Odin turns his head and stares at Thor.

"Thor, do you have anything to add?" Odin asks as he raises his eyebrow. Colora and Loki turn their heads to Thor as they notice that he is speechless and doesn't know what to say. Odin turns back around as he knows clearly that Thor was not paying attention. "Back to what I was saying," Odin said out loud for everyone to hear. Thor looks at Colora and Loki with a confused look on his face. Colora and Loki do not look at Thor at all.

"Alright! How was it you two knew what he was talking about even though we were talking?" Thor whispered. Colora leaned to Thor and replied, "Because not only was I answering your questions, I was paying attention to what he was saying." Loki stares at Thor and chuckles at Colora's response. Colora leans away and doesn't say another word. Thor turns his eyes to Colora and Loki and is furious.

Later that afternoon, Colora is speaking with Odin in his study, privately. "I'm very sorry about what happened earlier today," she apologized. Odin made a gesture with his hand and said, "It's alright." Colora is confused by Odin's remark. "Thor does it half of the time when I make him come to the sessions. I figured that since you were there, he would probably want an opinion," Odin said as he was walking to his chair. Colora looks down realizing that Thor is not ready to be King if he continues to act like that. "However, I'm very surprised that you figured out what I was talking about," he said as he sits down. Colora took a step forward and implied, "Loki knew too not just because he was backing me up." Odin smiles and says, "I know." Colora raised her eyebrow.

"I always have Loki come to these sessions because I know he has great potential." Colora blinks and turns her head slightly to the side. She looks back at Odin and takes a step forward. "But you want Thor also to have experience. While you also give Loki missions only when needed?" she asks. He raises his eyebrow and says, "You catch up pretty quick." Colora glances down quickly and implies as she looks back up, "I'm a fast learner. Always have been." Odin slightly smiles as he leans back in his chair. "I remember," he remarked.

They look away from each other for a moment. Colora looks back at Odin with curiosity and concern for the well-being for the Princes. "Just curious, I know that you want Thor to be King. Not just because he's the eldest. But because you know he will prove himself to be a good king after you." She acknowledged. Odin is confused as to where Colora is going with her remark. "But what if he doesn't become King. You would choose Loki then, am I right? Because Loki knows what is right for Asgard and knows that there need to be alliances with all of the realms. He knows he is capable to do it without having to fight. He would only fight only if necessary. So if Thor cannot accomplish the goals to be King, would you consider Loki to be King?" she inquired.

"Yes," he replies. Odin stands up and walks towards Colora. "But why are you asking me this? Just curious or concerned?"

"Personal experience with knowing who would be the ruler of Vanaheim by the actions, my sisters, my brother, and I. You see technically yes, my sister Esmeralda is the eldest, and she should be queen. However, my father tested my her and my brother, Pheobus, by sending them off to handle whatever situations that needed to be handled. My brother proved himself not just because of the numerous battles he's in. But because he was visiting Midgard and understanding how we can all be equal. Compared to my sister, where she just wanted to avoid the political aspect of negotiating and only wanted to focus on the people of Vanaheim. Which to my father, he wanted my sister to not just focus on our people but all of the nine realms," she implied. She looks away and adds, "I know it doesn't make much sense. Plus this sounded a lot better in my head –

"It's alright. I knew what you meant, and I understand," Odin responds. He walks around her as he heads towards his balcony. Before he goes outside, he turns to her and says, "Yes, Loki is very capable and would be a great king. But I trust that Thor will learn and would also be a great king. I have faith that Thor will prove himself worthy in order to be king." Colora is confused by how Odin is not explaining everything to her. As if he's hiding the truth from everyone, including Loki.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A few hours later, Colora is in her study writing down notes and reading essential documents. Loki notices her and quietly leans against the door. "Hi Colora," he said with a smile on his face. Colora stops writing, lifts her head, and smiles to see Loki leaning against the door with his arms crossed. "Hi Loki," she replied. He turns his head slightly, raises his eyebrow, and asks, "Mind if I come in?" She raises her hand and replies, "Not at all."

Loki smiles looks down and walks towards her. She turns to Loki as he walks towards her and stands behind her desk. "So, what are you working on?" he asks as he raises his eyebrow. She turns to her papers and gestures to what she has been working. "Well, I'm catching up with some of the treaties and agreements with all the nine realms and see if they are also applied to Earth. Plus I'm also trying to figure out how we can teach our realms about the humans," Colora implied. He leans over by putting one hand on the chair and one hand on the desk. "Well, surely their king must have a treaty or something?"

"Earth is not ruled by a king," she continued. He raises his eyebrow and slightly turns his head confused to how a realm is not ruled by. "They are not? Then how do they keep justice in their daily lives?" he asked. Colora turns to face him. Loki slightly looks down at her but listens to her intently. "Well the humans are scattered everywhere across their planet, and so the humans have a variety of political powers. Ok, so way back in the day, there was a lot of rulers. Ruling over their territories. However, now it is at a point where half of the mortals are no longer under control by a monarch."

Loki leans against the desk as he crosses his arms, "Why, if I may ask?"

"What I have learned from my last visit to Earth, the humans wanted to be free and equal," she replies. He looks down, turns his head back to Colora and asks another question. "So how do they keep order?" She turns her head to glance downward. "They have a variety of political systems, depending on the countries, either known as democracy, totalitarian, authoritative, monarch, etc." Loki nods his head and says, "Ah, I see."

They look away from each other for a moment. However, Loki turns his head back to Colora and says, "That's a lot of them." Colora looks back at him. "It also sounds a little complicated," he emphasized. "It is," she replied. She pauses as she looks at Loki in the eyes. "Am I boring you?" Loki turns to her and sits on the arm of her chair. "No, you're not," he said with reassurance. "Please continue." They smile at each other.

Frigga notices Loki and Colora talking and leans against the door to observe the scene. Colora pulls out a scroll of a map and explains to Loki the geography of Earth, and whose country has which political system. As she explains, Loki gazes at her. Amazed to how Colora knows so much about the mortal world and how much she has changed. Frigga sighs as she is pleased to see that Loki and Colora are giving each other company.

"This is fascinating, and I'm not just saying this because I have to be polite. I'm saying this because it is," Loki says with a big smile on his face. Colora turns to Loki and exclaims, "I know right!" Loki and Colora smile at each other, look away and then look back at each other. Colora stands up, pushes her chair back, grabs some scrolls and pieces of parchment, and places them in her right arm. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to give these documents to your father," she said. "Of course," Loki responds as he moves to the side. Colora smiles turns around and leaves the room. Loki sits down and looks at the documents that Colora left behind.

Once Colora had left, Frigga walks in and stands in front of the desk. "I couldn't help but notice that you were here with Colora just now," she smiles. Loki looks up at his mother and is a little spooked as well as concerned that he probably shouldn't have disturbed her. "Was I not supposed to disturb her?" he hesitantly asks.

"It's alright son. I thought it was a good idea for you two to catch up. Since you two haven't seen each other since you were children. But since she's returned," she implies.

"I've hardly seen her ever since she's returned, I know!" he replies. Loki stands up, walks to the middle of the room and stops. "She's always doing something. She's either in the meetings with the other council members, with father or hers, or away on trips," he said. Loki takes a deep breath, turns around and continues, "The only REAL time I get to see her is during meal times. Sometimes I even catcher her when she's by herself doing something. So I'll just come in and talk to her."

Frigga looks down, leans against the desk, and crosses her arms. "You know what you should do?" She sighed. Loki raises his eyebrow at his mother as he is a little intrigued at what his mother is about to say. "Go up to her and tell her that you would like to spend some time with her. Tell her that you would like to go do something with her," she insisted. Loki stares at his mother with a twinge of fear and anxiety to hear her suggestion. She smiles, leans away from the desk and walks towards him. As she looks into his son's eyes, knowing that he is afraid, she looks down and lightly touches his arm for reassurance. "Just do it. You'll thank me."

Frigga leaves the room. After his mother left the room, Loki looks down to the ground as he reflects what his mother had suggested to him. A few days later Loki sees Colora in the garden reading. He turns around and silently tells himself "Come on. I can do this. Just ask her." He then slowly and anxiously turns around. Loki looks down as he finally packs up the courage to talk to her. He quietly walks towards her, however, before Loki can say a word, Colora turns a page from the book and says, "Hi Loki." She looks up at him and smiles.

"How did you know it was me?" he asks.

"Because I could hear you coming," she explains as she notices that he is shocked that she guessed that it was him. In her mind she thinks to herself, saying, "And I could hear you breathing really heavily." Loki is shocked and embarrassed. Colora looks down at the book she was reading and closes it. "So how are you?" she asks as she stands up and walks towards him.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good. A little bored but figured reading our favorite book would entertain me," Colora replied as she shows him their favorite book. Loki glances down at it, then looks back up at her with a smile. "Oh yes. "The Untold Stories of the Nine Realms." I like that book," he said.

"As do I," she sighs. They look away from each other. Loki quickly turns his head and asks, "Colora, I was wondering if you were doing anything right now?" Colora walks towards an archway. As she walks away, she smiles and is curious to know what Loki is going to ask her. She puts the book down by a small table next to her and replies, "No. Not at the moment." Loki takes a deep, silent breath, and asks, "Would you like to go out to the meadows with me and-"

"Of course!" she replies. Loki is surprised. "Come on, let's go before someone asks me to do more boring stuff," Colora insisted as she runs out of the garden quickly. Loki smiles, chuckles then runs after her.

An hour later in the meadows, Loki and Colora sitting down in the grass talking, catching up on everything that has happened. They talk about life, their interests, what they've done as they were growing up and what has changed since her last visit.

"So what else has changed on Earth?" he asks as he is curious to know how Earth has changed. "Everything really. I think every time I go back, something is always different. Whether it is cultural, environment, and worthwhile to be excited to learn something new," she said with much enthusiasm. She glances away for a moment but catches Loki chuckling and smiling at her.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing, it's just I think it's the first time in a long time I've seen you be this excited about something," he acknowledged. Christine raises her eyebrows and tilts her head slightly. "Really? Is it a good thing?" she inquired. "Yes," he replies. Colora smiles, looks down as she blushes from his compliment. Loki smiles, looks away from her for a moment, then looks back at her. "You know Colora; I've been wanting to see you and hang out with you ever since you came back to Asgard. And –"

"Forgive me for interrupting, Princess Colora," Dellinger interrupted as he made his way towards them. Loki and Colora notice that Dellinger went looking for them. Loki feels blue as he knows that he was interrupted and didn't get the chance to tell Colora how he feels. Dellinger kneels down and says, "but I have an urgent message from your father." He shows her the letter. Colora gently takes it from him and asks, "Oh what is it?" Colora opens and reads the letter with a smile on her face. "That is good news. Thank you, Dellinger," she said. Dellinger nods his head and leaves them alone.

Loki leans next to her and asks, "What is it?" Colora turns to him and shows him the letter. "My brother. He's getting married!" she exclaimed.

"To who?" he asks.

"One of the politician's daughters. I don't remember her name. But I do know that they've been in love with each other for over one hundred years," she explains. Loki smiles and says, "That's good. Congratulations to your brother. When's the wedding?"

"A few months," she replied. "He's inviting the whole family and yours." Loki turns towards him. "Excellent. I've never been to a Vanir Wedding before," he said. Colora giggles and says, "They're fun! But beautiful." Loki chuckles and smiles as he is amused to hear how excited she is about her brother's engagement.

"Oh! I must tell Harisa!" she exclaimed. "Do you mind if I?"

"Go ahead," he said.

Colora quickly gets up and leaves. Loki sighs as he is slightly disappointed that he didn't get to finish what he wanted to say to her. However, she comes back. "Loki," she says with a soft tone. Loki turns his head towards her. "If you ever want to talk or hang out. Just ask me," she said. Color and Loki smile at each other as she takes his hand as a gesture to say 'thank you'. She leaves him in the meadow as she heads back to the palace.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few weeks go by, Colora and Loki hang out when they can and do whatever they want. They go riding, play games, and practice fighting with each other. One day Loki decides to take Colora out for a picnic. At that same time that morning. Thor is looking for Colora and sees that she is reading a book. He walks up to her and says, "Hello Colora."

Colora looked up and replied, "Hello Thor." Thor stands a few feet away from her, as he walks towards her, Colora looks down and continues reading. "So what are you doing?" he asks. Colora closes her book and looks back at up.

"Reading. You?"

"Nothing. I just thought that maybe you and I could go train for a bit?" Thor said. Colora puts the book down and stands up. "I'm sorry, but I've already done my training for the day. I train in the morning most days," she replied. Thor takes a few more steps closer towards her. "Oh, well, what about going out for a ride for a bit?" In her mind, Colora thinks and asks herself, 'Why? Do I have too? I'd rather do things with Loki than with him. But I don't want to make our fathers angry.' She stares at him and gives in.

"When?" she asks.

"How about right now? It's a beautiful day," he replied. Colora takes a deep breath and sighs, "Sure." Thor smiles and makes a hand gesture. "Great see you in a few minutes," he replies. Thor smiles, turns around and leaves the room. Colora shakes her head in disapproval; knowing that she doesn't want to spend time with him, but has to be polite. She also knew that sooner or later, she would have to spend time with him. A few hours later, Loki is looking for Color but instead runs into her servant, Harisa.

Loki walks towards and asks, "Harisa, have you seen Colora?"

"Yes, she said that she was going riding with Thor," she replied.

"Do you know when she will be back?" he asks. Harisa tilts her head knowing that Colora didn't want to go out with Thor. "I don't know. But to tell you the truth your highness, she was not very pleased with going let alone doing anything with Thor this morning.," Harisa replied. Loki raises his eyebrow and tilts his head down as he not only surprised that Colora would go out with his brother on a date. But he was in the back of his mind concerned how Thor would treat her and hoping that she was alright. "Why?" he asks.

"Because she knew that if she didn't go, then her father, as well as yours, would mention something," she replied. Loki tilts his head to the side as he knows that she is right. His father would want her to spend time with Thor since he and Colora had spent time with each other. "But if you wait for an hour or so, you could ask Colora to," she said.

Suddenly they hear a considerable noise as if someone had opened the palace doors. Harisa and Loki turn around and see that Thor is walking away in frustration and anger. "Guessing they're back," Harisa said.

"And by the look on his face it didn't either go well, or he did something stupid to impress her," Loki assumed. She tilts her head slightly as she turns her head to face him. "Probably both," she said. Loki looks over Harisa and notices Colora in a furious rage and is heading towards them. Loki turns to Harisa, acknowledges her with a nod and says, "Excuse me."

Loki walks away and meets Colora. Once they meet, he notices that she is not only angry, but she is upset and frustrated; this upsets him. "Colora. Are you alright?" he asked. Colora glances away from him but stares at him. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied. She looks around them to see if Thor is watching them talking but does not see him. "Hey Loki, do you wanna go out for a walk with me?" she desperately asks. Loki gestures to her with his arms and says, "Sure. Colora and Loki turn around and leave the palace. As they go, Thor notices them and decides to follow them.

A few minutes later, Colora and Loki sit down by the grass next to the river to talk in private. However, Thor finds them, hides behind a tree and watches Colora and his brother talk.

"It was just awful! I knew that Thor was selfish and arrogant, but I didn't think he could go this low," she rebuked. As Colora continues to tell him what happened between her and Thor, he feels terrible that Colora had to spend time with his brother. "He was trying to get to me to be more enjoyable. He was also pointing to all the girls that he and I would possibly be a thing. Which WILL NOT and NEVER WILL happen! It got to a point where I talked to him about my victories, how I did it, and eventually we argued and fought at the same time," she said.

Loki tilts his head as he realizes that the reason why Thor was so angry when he returned was that a woman beat him. "Like physically fighting?" he questioned. She nods her head and replies, "Yes." Loki knew that Colora was trained to be a warrior, but he thought and realized that she had beaten his brother in a fight, makes him question how his brother could have lost. Loki blinks his eyes and asks, "Just curious, did you win?"

"Oh yes, because he wanted to fight without our weapons and use training swords, shields, etc.," Colora shouted. Loki wasn't surprised that he wanted to challenge Colora in a fight to see if she was a great warrior. "When we were fighting, he did not like the idea that I was using my shape-shifting abilities to beat him. He didn't say in the rules that I couldn't do it, and so that's how I beat him. So right after the fight, he just decided to lie to his friends saying that he "let me win." Loki nods as he knows how sore his brother can be when someone beats him in anything, especially when it comes to a woman he desires. "He's so much worse than the last time I saw him. He is stubborn, ignorant, and self-centered! My father let alone yours knows that I have to get along with him, but I don't know if I can. Plus he's so annoying when I'm trying to take care of important matters; he is always trying to get me to do things with him when I'd rather," she shouted in frustration and anger. Loki knew all too well about his brother being annoying and arrogant his brother had become.

Colora pauses as she realizes that she is taking her anger and frustration a little too far. She stares at him and thinks that she is probably crazy for thinking this about his brother. "Do you think I'm overreacting? Am I boring you?" Loki shakes his head and disagrees, "No." She looks down feeling awful. "It's unfathomable," he said. Colora looks up at Loki; confused as to why he believes that towards his brother. "What is?" she asked.

"That my brother can do whatever he wants and assume that you will fall in love with him. When I know that you do not even want to do that. You want to do what is best for your people, the other realms and yourself," he

Colora stares at him; understanding that Loki knew that Thor hasn't changed and that he had to stay out of Thor's way if his brother wanted something or someone so badly. Loki looks down then back at her. Loki looks down. "Can I ask you something? Does it annoy you that he is trying to get my attention?" she asks.

Loki looks back at her. He notices the expression on her face. "Honestly, it does. Because I know that you are not like other girls. You are a woman that doesn't need to be treated like that. In truth, it also makes me jealous. Because he always has a way with women, compared to me," he says with honesty. Colora is shocked to hear that Loki had never seen anyone or dated. Because in her eyes and after hanging out with her best friend again; seemed like that wasn't true. "What? Seriously? Not one girl has ever been interested in you I don't believe it. What about that one girl that had the hugest crush on you. What's her name again? Aphrodite?" she asked.

Loki rolls his eyes as he remembers that Aphrodite wanted to go out with him a few times when he was younger. "Yes. She isn't even like you. Plus I'm not into her at all, because she's just like Thor. Back to the point," he recalled. Loki turns his body facing her. "What I'm trying to say is. Since you've returned, Thor hasn't learned that you don't belong to him. You're not property. But also in truth, he's using you, because he wants women to be jealous of you. So, it makes it look like Thor has you," he intimated.

Colora and Loki look deep into each other's eyes. They stare at each other not knowing what to do or say next. However, Colora glances at Loki's lip slightly urges closer to him. She then leans in and kisses him. The kiss is shocking for Thor to witness. After Colora kisses him, she back and stares into his eyes. Colora blinks several times realizing that she had just kissed her best friend. She never even thought she would ever kiss her best friend for a million years. Loki feels the same way. Knowing that he never thought he would ever kiss his best friend.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," she apologized. Loki nods his head; agreeing she looks down of embarrassment. "You're right," he said. She continues to not look at him in the eye. "I should have," he said as he gently grabs her by the arm, leans towards her and kisses her passionately. Thor is furious and leaves with frustration, anger, and jealousy. Colora takes Loki's hand and forcibly takes his hand off of her face. They look into each other's eyes; now both embarrassed by the kiss.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," Loki stutters. Colora blinks several times and also tries to say something but nothing comes out on what she wants to tell him.

"I…I should go. Your father might want to see me," she stutters. Colora stands up and wipes the grass off of her dress. "Um. Bye," Colora said and quickly leaves; leaving him by the river. As she goes, Loki sighs and closes his eyes; wondering if what he had done was right.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few weeks go by, Colora and Loki continue to hang out with each other but keep their distance due to the kiss they endured. Colora decides to keep her feelings towards Loki aside; thus she decided to spend time with both Thor and Loki to avoid confrontation and jealousy. However, every time she hangs out with them, confrontation occurs due to their feelings towards one another. Thor pursues Colora every time he's around her. Loki pursues only when to protect her when she's around Thor. But, he backs away whenever he is alone with her to avoid the awkwardness. However, every minute he spends with Colora has Loki feel conflicted. He feels that he can't help that he has strong feelings for her. As for Colora, she as much as she wants to push her feelings towards Loki aside. Knowing that she must focus on her duties as senator and protector of the nine realms. Plus, she wants to believe that the feelings towards one another from that day is not but a caught in a moment.

The day before her brother's wedding, Harisa, Dellinger, and Colora are waiting for the Royal family at the Bifrost to leave.

"I'm excited to go back home," Harisa exclaimed.

"Same. It'll be nice to see our loved ones again," Dellinger said. Colora crosses her arms as she takes a step closer to them. "Yes. I'm excited that my brother is marrying the love of his life. They deserve each other," Colora said with a smile on her face. Harisa puts her arm around Colora. She tilts her head and says, "They sure do." They all smile at each other. Harisa notices that the family is coming. "Here they come," she whispers.

Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki walk inside the Bifrost. Colora and Loki glance at each other. She quickly uncrosses her arms and smiles at him, then looks down. Dellinger and Harisa notice that something is going on between Colora and Loki. He leans next to Harisa and whispers, "Do you know what's going on?" She replies in a soft tone, "No I don't."

Colora she takes a few towards them and asks, "So, is everyone ready?"

"Yes," Odin replies.

"Absolutely," Thor with said with a smile on his face.

Frigga turns to Loki and notices the look on his face. Loki looks at Colora with a look of excitement yet nerves, and replies, "Ready." She gives him a slight smile back. Dellinger takes a few steps towards Colora. "Well we shouldn't keep your father waiting," he hinted. She turns her head to Dellinger and says, "Yes you're right." She looks back at the family and heads to the open portal. "Let's go." They follow her.

A few minutes later, they arrive in Vanaheim. Her brother Perseus, her father, and her mother are waiting for them at the palace. He spots them entering the palace gates. Perseus spots his sister and runs towards them. "Colora!" Perseus shouted. Colora sees her brother running towards her. "Perseus!" Colora shouted back as she runs towards him. He picks her up and hugs her tightly. King Freyr and Queen Sigyn follow with a huge smile on her face. The family, Harisa, and Dellinger follow. Perseus and Colora let go of each other. "Brother! I've missed you so much!" Colora said with a big smile on her face. "So have I, little sister," Perseus replied with a smile on his face. Colora turns around and gestures to her brother the Odinson family.

"Brother, you remember the Odinsons. Perseus stands next to her as she moves to the side. He nods his head and says, "Yes of course."

Perseus walks towards the family and bows before them. "Your majesty. Your grace," he said.

When they approach, Colora and Loki look at each other with nerves and feeling awkward. "Welcome to Vanaheim," Perseus said with a smile on his face. "Thank you, Prince Perseus, for inviting my family and I to your wedding," Odin replied.

"Of course. Any friend of my fathers is a friend of mine," Perseus said with a hand gesture. They smile at each other. Odin and Frigga notice Colora's mother and father walking towards them. Odin raises his hand and shouts, "Freyr, my dear friend; it's good to see you again." Odin and Frigga walk towards Freyr and Sigyn.

Perseus turns to greet Thor and Loki and says, "Thor, Loki, it's good to see you again." Colora and Loki glance at each other. "It's good to see you too," Thor replied as he shakes Perseus's hand. "How are things?" Perseus asked. Thor takes a few steps closer towards Colora and Perseus. "Good. You know. Fighting in battles, meetings with the council members, etc.," Thor replied.

"Good," Perseus said with a smile on his face. Thor turns to Colora and tilts his head. We also enjoy your sister's company," he said with delight. Perseus turns to his sister and smiles at her. "I'm glad," with said with a pleased expression on his face. Colora turns her head slightly to her brother. "Yes, it's great to hang out with them again," she expresses with a sigh. She turns her head back and looks at Thor and Loki. "It just feels..." She pauses as she notices the look in Loki's eyes. "-like old times," she sighs. Perseus notices that there is a slight tension between Colora and one of the Princes. Colora stares at Loki then turns her head back at her brother. "Excuse me," Colora said in a soft tone. They watch Colora as she leaves; Loki moves slightly as he knows that Colora as well as he couldn't stop gazing into each other's eyes.

An hour later Colora is in her study area, looking out the window. The door opens. When it does, Colora turns around and sees Loki standing under the door frame. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hi," she responded.

Loki stares at her for a moment then closes the door slightly. Colora notices that Loki is not himself. "Is everything ok?" she curiously asks. Loki stands by the door as he tries to keep his distance from her. "Yes, I'm sorry. It's just. I forgot why I came in here," Loki replied. He stares at her then slightly turns around to open the door. "I'll leave you," he said. Loki opens the door and takes one step, Colora however, takes a few steps; knowing that she doesn't want him to leave. "Wait, you don't have to leave," she shouted. Loki stops and looks at her. He notices the expression on her face. She looks at him with pleading eyes; giving him some indication that she wants him to stay.

"So, what do you think of Vanaheim so far?" she asks him.

Outside the room, Perseus stops as he hears Colora and Loki talking. He speaks his head slightly to watch them talk. Loki walks towards her with a smile on his face and replies, "It's exotic. Different than I expect." 'Colora lightly tilts her head, raises her eyebrow and asks, "Is it a good thing?"

"Yes it is," he replied. A few feet down the hall, Sadiel, the third child of the family and Esmeralda the eldest, notice Perseus standing by the door. "Perseus, what are you doing?" Sadiel asked in a soft and whispered tone. Perseus quickly turns around and softly says in a harsh tone, "Nothing."

"It's definitely different compared to Asgard isn't it?" Colora asked. Loki smiles, tilts his head, and chuckles to Colora's question. "Yes, it sure is," he replied.

Sadie and Esmeralda look at each other; when they hear the sound of a man talking to Colora. "Is that Thor?", Esmeralda asks in a hushed tone. They lean close to the door to get a better look, pushing their brother to see who it is. Sadiel squints her eyes and recognizes Loki, based on the color of his hair and his manners. "Oh my Odin! It's Loki!" she said with an excited soft tone in her voice. Esmeralda pushes her sister over to get a better look. "Let me see!" Esmeralda softly demanded.

She turns to her siblings; shocked to see how much Loki has changed since the last time they've seen him. Esmeralda turns her head back around, raises her eyebrow and smiles at the scene. "Wow he definitely has grown up," she whispers. Sadiel tilts her head to get a better look. She grins and says, "He's cute." Esmeralda and Phoebus turn their heads and notice Sadiel checking Loki out, based on the look in her eyes. "I thought you were engaged?" Esmeralda asked. Sadiel tilts her head slightly, raises her shoulders and replies, "I love Michael yes, but can't a girl just comment how cute another man is." They look at her; annoyed, then turn back around to continue spying on their baby sister.

"How does it feel to be back home?" Loki politely asks. Colora raises her shoulders and sighs. "It feels so good to be back. I've missed this place," Colora replied. Loki notices that she feels not only happy to be back home but is reminiscing about returning home. "There are so many memories here. Of course, there are also so many memories of Asgard. Pretty much anywhere, I go, there's a lot of memories. Both good and bad," Colora admits. They look away from each other.

Loki raises his eyebrow, and asks, "Do you remember when we first met?"

Colora smiled and replied, "How could I not? I was nervous when I was meeting your father. I was nervous because I wasn't sure about how I would make friends. For I didn't have very many friends here in Vanaheim because no one really understood me and was like me. It wasn't until I met you when I felt reassured," Colora said as she walks towards him, touches his arm and holds his hand. "That day I knew that you and I would be best friends," she said with confidence.

Loki smiles at her; she smiles back at him. They gaze into each other's eyes. Loki takes his right hand and places it on her cheek. Colora slowly leans in and kisses him. He kisses her back. The siblings turn to each other, shocked to see that their sister and Loki like each other more than just friends. Colora stops and looks into his eyes. Their eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I mean. What I mean is. Never mind," she said quickly. Colora blinks several times, heads towards the door but stops. Loki turns his head to think; curious about what had just happened. She turns back around and notices his facial expression. He turns his head back and sees that Colora didn't leave the room. They gaze at each other. Colora quickly walks towards him and passionately kisses him. He holds and leans her against the wall. They begin to make out.

Perseus, Esmeralda, and Sadiel look at each other. "Did you know about this?" Sadiel asked.

He shakes his head and replies, "No I didn't. I knew that there was tension between them earlier, but I didn't know this was why." They turn back around to continue spying and watching their sister.

Even though, Colora begins to feel jumpy and pushes Loki away. "Stop! We can't! I can't! I'm. I'm sorry," Colora implies with tears in her eyes. Expressing to Loki not only fear but sadness.

Colora rushes towards the door. Loki covers his face; confused on what to do next and what has gotten into Colora.

Perseus notices Colora heading towards the door. "Move! She's leaving the room," he says in a harsh, soft tone. They move away from the door and hide so that Colora doesn't see them as she leaves. Colora quickly opens the door, with tears running down her cheek and runs down the hallway. Perseus, Esmeralda, and Sadiel look at each other; confused on what happened.

Knowing that the door is still open, Esmeralda leans to her siblings and silently outbursts, "Something is definitely up between them."

"I know. Did she mention anything to you about her feelings towards Loki?" Sadiel asks softly.

"No she didn't," he replied. They glance to the door, then back down the corridor, in the direction where Colora went. Sadiel turns to her brother and asks, "Should we talk to them about it?"

"I don't know. You know how Colora is when it comes to getting in her business," Esmeralda implies.

"I agree. But I have a feeling that Colora has something that she needs to talk about. I'm going to talk to her," Phoebus said. He leaves them and walks down the corridor to find his youngest sister. Esmeralda and Sadiel turn to each other. "What should we do?" Esmeralda asks. Sadiel takes a few steps towards the door and replies, "I'm going to talk to him."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Esmeralda said with concern and uncertainty.

"I need to know what's going on. If Colora has feelings for him, then he must definitely have feelings for her. That's what I must found out," Sadiel said. She rushes into the room and silently closes the door. Esmeralda shakes her head in disbelief and leaves.

Sadiel notices that Loki still hasn't made a move since Colora left the room. She decides to walk closer to him. As she does, she tries not to make a sound and stands next to him. "Hello Loki," Sadiel said. Loki looks up and notices Sadiel standing right next to him. "Remember me?" she asks.

Loki stands up and asks, "You're Sadiel right?"

She nods her head and says, "Yes, I am." Loki blinks several times; amazed to see how much Sadiel has also changed. "Wow. You look beautiful. I could hardly recognize you," Loki replied. Sadiel blushes and smiles to Loki's compliment. "Thank you. You're so tall and handsome," she replied. Loki smiles then looks away. Sadiel also seems away and walks towards the fireplace.

"I couldn't help but notice that Colora was leaving in a hurry. Is she ok?" she asks in a concerned tone. Loki looks back at Sadiel, put his hand together and replied, "Oh, yes. It's just. She had to leave for something." Sadiel touches an artifact, then turns to Loki and says, "Or could it be that you both...kissed?" Loki stares at Sadiel, realizing that she was watching them talk.

At the same time by a balcony, Colora is looking out to the horizon; thinking about what had just happened. Perseus finds and slowly walks towards her. "Hey," he said softly. Colora turns around. She smiles and says, "Hi." Perseus stands right next to Colora and leans over the awning. "What's going on?" he asks.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd get some fresh air," Colora replied.

She turns her head and notices that her brother is concerned about something. She doesn't know what but knows that he is concerned. "You know you can tell me anything right? You don't have to be embarrassed about anything," Perseus implies to her. She turns her head away from her brother, sighs and says, "I know." Perseus leans over to her and bumps her by the shoulder. "Come on. Tell me. What's going on?" he asks politely.

Colora doesn't budge. Perseus tries another tactic. "Alright. Then, how are you feeling about being back here in Asgard?" he asks.

Colora turned her head and replied, "I will admit, it has been really strange. But it feels great to be back there. I've missed it place. I've missed everyone."

"Except Thor?" Perseus implied.

Colora nods her head and agrees with him. "Hate to admit it but yes." Perseus leans away from her, turns around and crosses his arms. "Ah," he says.

Colora looks away for a moment and says, "I missed all the friends I've made there and I...I missed."

"Loki?" Perseus interrupted. Colora nods her head. He notices that Colora finally gives in. "Brother, I feel lost and confused. Two people like me and I just feel so conflicted, and I don't know what to do," she sighs. He tilts his head slightly, as Colora takes a deep breath and pauses on what she wants to say next. "Because I like both of them as friends, but ever since I came here, things have just gotten weird. For one of them likes me but not the way I should be treated and seen, and I would know that cause he was treating me as if I was a prize. Just because I'm not only a princess."

"But because you've won so many battles like a warrior and importantly because he sees that you look like," Perseus once again interrupted.

"A goddess?" Colora implied as she interrupted him. He slightly nods and sighs. "I've heard all of the rumors that everyone says about me. I appreciate the flattery of every man who thinks this, but, it is really stupid that they think like that."

"Colora, you can't blame them, can you?" he questioned her with sarcasm. Colora looks away; knowing that her brother is right. "But I'm guessing that you are referring to Thor who thinks this way about you, am I right?" he asks. Colora acknowledges his question. "So Thor likes you for the wrong reason, and it obviously means you don't like him. But what about this other person? Is it Loki?" he asked once more. Colora looks back at her brother and acknowledges his question once again.

"You two are best friends and always have been. Do you think he likes you more than just friends?" He asks.

"I don't know. Maybe. Which is confusing," Colora replies. Phoebus raises his eyebrow; confused to why Colora believes that feelings that Loki has towards her. "How so?" He asks.

Colora closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and replied. "Well ever since I arrived in Asgard he acted totally fine. Until."

"Until what?" He asks curiously. Colora stares at him with mixed emotions.

At the same time, Loki feels embarrassed that Sadiel saw him and Colora kissing and is afraid and worried about how and why she reacts as if she was scared of him. "Loki? Do you like my sister?" Sadiel asks gently. Loki's pupils shot wide; wondering if he heard what she had asked of him. "What?" He replies in a soft tone.

"You heard me. Do you like my sister, Colora?" She asks once more.

Loki put his hands together and replied, "Well, I like your sister as a friend." Sadiel crosses her arms and shrugs; annoyed that he didn't give her a straight answer. "Are you sure?" She asks again with a raised tone in her voice. Loki looks down for a moment. Sadiel raises her eyebrow at him and demands, "Come on. Be honest."

"Alright, fine. I like her more than friends!" He admitted; knowing that he couldn't lie his way out of this question. "Happy?"

Sadiel smiled and replied, "Almost." Loki is annoyed by her continuing to question and ask him about what is happening between him and his sister. "Tell me, have you kissed her before?" She asks. Loki looks away from her and crosses his arms. Sadiel's eyes shot wide, she uncrossed her arms and had the biggest smile on her face. She's shocked that he and Colora have kissed once before. "You did!"

"Yes, we've kissed before! Sadiel, please. What do you want from me?" He demanded. She glanced down at her necklace and replied, "I just want to know how much do you like my sister." Loki glares at her. Sadiel's walks towards one of the windows. "Because I can tell that she likes you," she implied. Loki's glare turns into confusion and is surprised to hear that Colora may have the same feelings towards him. "Why are you afraid to tell her how you feel?" She asks curiously. Loki sighs walked towards Sadiel and replied, "I want too, but I'm afraid. I have a feeling that there is something that she doesn't want to tell me."

Sadiel is silent because she knows that he is right, but is confused to why Colora would keep her feelings away from Loki. She realizes that Colora had not been honest with him. Loki notices that Sadiel knows something and is not only curious but is worried that it is something that Colora had kept from him. He is concerned that it is something she never wanted him to not know about. "She never told you," she said softly. He blinks several times; realizing that Colora indeed kept a secret from him. "Tell me what? Why is she afraid to tell me how she feels about me?" He asks with concern. Sadiel looks away from him with sad eyes and sighs. "Because she was in love once and that love had broken her heart. Loki is shocked to hear that Colora never told him about it. About someone that had once broken her heart. "It was years ago," Sadiel stated.

"A couple weeks ago I told him how frustrated I was at Thor and well," Colora said but pauses as she figures out what to say next. "Well, what?" Perseus asks curiously. She looks away; feeling uncomfortable. Perseus realizes that this wasn't the first time they've kissed; for they have kissed once before. "Wait, did he kiss you?" He asked. Colora doesn't move an inch. Perseus takes a step closer. "You kissed him first?" Colora fidgets knowing that she did kiss Loki first.

"You did," he said.

"I didn't mean to. Not intentionally," Colora responded quickly.

"Intentionally?" Perseus asks. Confused by what she meant. Colora shakes her head and uses her hands a gesture saying 'no'; realizing she is not thinking straight. "That's not what I mean," she replied. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes; to think clearly. "What I meant was that. I just got so worked up at the moment that when he told me how he felt about how Thor was treating me. I just thought it was sweet and suddenly, I just leaned in and kissed him," she responded slowly.

Perseus sighs. He turns around and walks a few feet away from her. "So how did you feel about it?" He asks. Colora blinks several times, looks away; beyond the horizon to reflect on how she honestly felt.

"It was strange plus kind of awkward because he and have been best friends since we were children. I didn't think I would actually do it. Yet, somehow I wanted to kiss him. Something about him has changed ever since the last time I saw him. I don't know exactly how to describe it, but he seems to be more sensitive, kind, gentle, he's definitely intelligent, he's brave and proves to do anything for others before himself," she replied.

Perseus tilts his head slightly down and raises his eyebrow at her. "So do you like him?" He asks. Colora turns her head and notices that he is looking at her. "I like him sure," she stutters. Colora turns her head back, blinks several times, and adds, "-but he's my best friend. I can't let my feelings towards him get in the way of what's important. It's my duties as royal princesses to protect the nine realms from danger." He sighs and leans against the railing. "Colora, you can't honestly think like that," he implied. Colora ignored him. Perseus glances down, and blinks several times; for he has an idea of why Colora does not want to admit her feelings towards Loki. "It's because of him. Isn't it?" he asks gently. Colora is silent as she acknowledges the truth.

"They met in battle. In a war in Midgard called "The Civil War," Sadiel starts.

Flashback. Fredericksburg. 1863. Colora is dressed as a man in the Union Army, fighting in battle. A man is behind her, fighting against a few soldiers from the Confederate Army. As they fight, they not only fight against the Confederates, they protect and fight together. At the end of the battle, the man grabs Colora and kisses her. She looks deep into his eyes and kisses him back passionately. "After the war was over they saw each other. All the time. Anytime, whether it was when Colora would go to Midgard or he would go to see her in Vanaheim," she said.

Sadiel is looking beyond the horizon. "She fell in love with him instantaneously. She thought about him just like she thought about you. But, differently," she said. Loki leans closer to her.

"Whatever happened to him?" he asked. Sadiel turns to face him and crosses her arms. "He at first distanced himself from her and only saw her a few years. Then she didn't hear from him for a long time. Then one day, her friend Princess Diana informed her that he wasn't as he appeared. For he had lied to her about who he really was," she replied.

"Who was he?" Loki asked.

"When they met he called himself Gerard. But his real name was Phobos," she replied. Loki Is shocked and realized that Colora was deceived and tricked by one of the sons from one of the famous Olympian Gods. "Ares son?" Sadiel glanced down for a moment and replied, "Yes."

1943\. Tarawa, Atoll. Phobos is in his war uniform; preparing to fight. Colora has tears in her eyes as she watches him make a weapon to destroy the American and Japanese armies. He turns around as he hears the sound of Colora pulling out her sword. He notices the tears in her eyes as well as the conflict of actually wanting to fight him. "When she found out who he really was and what his real intentions were, she knew that she had to do," Sadiel added. Phobos pulls out his sword and grins at her. Colora fights back her tears and fights him. "She fought him until the end," Sadiel added. In the end, Colora stabs Phobos in the stomach; he falls to the ground. Colora has blood coming from the side of her mouth. She screams and stabs him again and again and again until she sees that he is finally dead. After the fight, Colora goes off to in the distance; gazing over the horizon. She screams and cries; realizing that he was using her to gain trust and to his advantage. Colora was completely heartbroken. "She felt utterly distraught and conflicted on destroying him because she loved him so deeply. But she knew she had to do what was right for everyone," Sadiel said.

A few days later, Colora had isolated herself in her bedroom. A servant enters the room to give her food; instead, Colora leaves the room. "It took a huge toll on her," Sadiel added. A few minutes later, Colora finds a space in the palace. She screams and cries her eyes out. Her family sees her upset, and they don't know what to do. Phoebus runs up to her and holds her as Colora continues to cry.

Loki has tears in his eyes. Sadiel looks away as she continues to the story as well as continuing to reflect on what happened to Colora. "She wasn't the same for a while. It wasn't until she started training again when she started to act like her normal self. But one day, she came back home for a party my father was hosting, There was a man who was interested in her. He tried to woo her, but it made her anxious. She got so furious and frustrated that she took one of the daggers you gave her years ago and slashed him in front of everyone," she said. He looks away for a moment. Realizing that she was the reason why she is afraid is that Colora could be having flashbacks to how she felt between her and Phobos. He looks back at Sadiel as he notices that she looks back at him. "She left and didn't come back home. Until today," she said. Loki puts his hand behind his neck as he tries to gather the rest of his thoughts on the incident.

"She told me one day when I came to visit her a few days after the incident, that she honestly broke down. She wished that you were with her," she added. Loki looks at Sadiel with shocked and emotional eyes; hearing Sadiel saying that Colora wanted to see him. "Giving her advice, just being there for her. Everything," she concluded.

"Why didn't she come and talk or write to me about it?" he asked. Sadiel sighs, crosses her arms and look down; knowing that there is an exact reason to why Colora would not want to tell him. "She's a little arrogant and stubborn. She thought that she could handle it. I told her to at least see you and talk to you about it. But I guess she decided to keep it a secret from you," she said softly. Loki turns around and takes a few steps away from Sadiel. She looks back up to see that Loki is overwhelmed by Colora's hidden secret. He slowly turns back around and says, "When she wrote to me, she only told me about all of the good things that happened." Sadiel stares at him.

"Why didn't she tell me?" he asked with concern.

"My guess is she didn't want to worry you," she replied. Loki closes his eyes, and a tear falls down his cheek. Sadiel walks towards him and says with sadness, "I'm sorry that I had to tell you. I wish I hadn't." Loki takes his left hand and wipes the tear from his cheek. "No. I'm glad you told me. Because now I know the truth," he said. They glance away from each other.

"What would you have done if she did tell you?" Sadiel curiously asks.

"I would have helped her. Told her that everything was going to be ok and I honestly would do anything for her," Loki replied. He turns away for a moment. Sadiel notices the facial expression on his face. "Honestly, I'd die for her!" he stuttered and proclaimed.

"You'd what?" she asked.

Loki's eyes grow big. He felt as if his heart stopped beating. "You're in love with her," Sadiel said. He looked away, embarrassed and had realized that he had told Sadiel his biggest secret about how he feels about Colora. "Aren't you?" she asked. Loki is silent.

"Colora, Phobos is nothing like Loki! He's not even close!" Perseus explained.

"I know he's not," Colora expressed.

"Then why are you afraid to tell him how you feel?" he asked in a raised tone of voice.

"Because I don't want to go through all of this again!" Colora replied with anger. He finally understands and notices the expression on her face, seeing that she has tears in her eyes.

"Have you ever fell in love with someone the first time and having your heart ripped out?" She asked curiously as she crossed her arms. He sighs and glances away from her. "Of course not," she said under her breath.

"You're right. I haven't, but my fiancé has," Perseus replied.

Colora stares at him with tears rolling down her cheek. He turns his head as he looks down and notices his fiancé. Clarissa, an elegant, beautiful and kind woman, is by a fountain with several servants as they are setting up the décor for the wedding. Colora walks and stands next to him to listen to his story. "She was in love with her childhood sweetheart, and he died when he was fighting in battle. She didn't want to fall in love or be in love ever again, and I understood that. I was patient with her until she was ready," Perseus explains.

"When did you know when you were in love with her?" Colora asked.

"It was a year after she and I started seeing each other. Clarissa wasn't ready, and so I let her figure out when she was ready. It took her a while until she found out that I sacrificed myself to save her family from a bunch of mercenaries. She asked why I did it and I told her that it was because I would do anything for her. Even if it meant death to protect those that I love," he replied. Colora is shocked to hear that Perseus did that for Clarissa.

"I realize it's hard. Broken hearts heal in time. Colora, I can tell you one thing. Loki has deep feelings for you as do you. I can tell that your feelings for him are strong. But with all honest opinion, you've had feelings for him your whole life. Ever since you met and stopped coming to Asgard, I could see that you had feelings for him. And now I see that maybe you love him," Perseus implied. Colora is shocked to hear the words "love him" coming from his mouth. She is furious and stares at him with an angry and stern look.

"Stop! I've heard enough! I don't want to talk about this anymore," Colora shouted.

Colora walks away from him. Perseus follows her to stop and get an answer from her. He stands right in front of her and demands, "Colora, please! Tell me. You know I'm right. You love him. Don't you?"

"Perseus! Leave me! I want to be left alone," she shouted once again. He looks at her with frustration. "NOW!" She yelled. He respects her wishes and leaves. Colora walks towards a bench next to a railing, sits down and cries.

Loki looks back at Sadiel with tears in his eyes. "Yes. I think ever since I saw her. When she returned to Asgard, I mean. Somehow, I've always had this feeling that I liked her more than a friend and now I know. I do love her," Loki said.

Sadiel walks towards him and says, "You should tell her." Loki is shocked, begins to panic. He's afraid of the idea of telling Colora how he feels towards her. "What if she rejects me again? What if she won't listen to me?" he stuttered. Sadiel grabs his chin. He breathes heavily as looks into Sadiel's eyes. "Make her listen to you. She needs to know how you feel about her. If you don't tell her, then she'll never know. You will be torturing each other until you finally do," she demanded. Sadiel let's go of him and leaves the room. As she leaves, Loki turns around and walks towards the balcony to look over the horizon.

A few hours later, everyone is at lunch, dining together, talking and laughing. Sadiel notices Colora not saying a word but glances at Loki every few minutes. They exchange smiles with each other. Sadiel leans next to her brother and asks silently. "Perseus, what did she say?"

"Not now Sadiel," he whispers back.

"Tell me," Sadiel pleaded softly. Perseus sighs and looks down at his dinner plate. Clarissa and Esmeralda notice and lean into to listen to the conversation. He puts his silverware down, and said silently, "She told me that she does have feelings for him but doesn't want to go through all of it again with what happened between her and Phobos." He grabs his wine glass and drinks from it. Sadiel glances briefly at Colora and leans closer to Phoebus and asks, "Does she love him?" He looks away for a moment. "Does she?" she asks once more.

"Who are we talking about?" Clarissa asks softly to Perseus. Sadiel leans towards Clarissa from behind her brother. "My sister Colora and Prince Loki of Asgard," Sadiel replied.

"What does he look like?" Clarissa asks. Sadiel turns her head away, and the four of them glance and stare at Loki. They notice that Loki glances at Colora then looks down. "Him?" Clarissa responded softly. The four of them then turn back and look at each other. "Wow. He is different than I thought. So what is the problem with them?" Clarissa asks.

"He's in love with her but is afraid to tell her. She has feelings for him but won't admit it," Sadiel replied.

"Actually, she's in love with him," Perseus responded.

"She's in love with him!" Sadiel said with an excited yet not soft tone in her voice. Esmeralda elbows her sister as she tries to cut her meat. "Sh!" Sadiel glances at Esmeralda then turns back to Perseus. "Yes, she does. She didn't' want to admit it to me, but I could see it in her eyes. The problem is that she decided to keep her feelings from him away because she doesn't want to fall in love again," he said. Esmeralda grabs her wine glass, makes a quiet groan sound, to which Sadiel and Perseus both hear. "That stupid Phobos!" She said under her breath.

"Esmeralda," Perseus said as he leans over and gives her a look. Esmeralda looks down and takes a sip of her wine. Sadiel and Perseus turn back at each other. "What should we do?" Sadiel asks as she leans over in a soft tone.

"I'm not doing anything," he whispers.

"What! Why not?" she asked.

"Because Colora doesn't want to go through it again and I don't blame her," he replied.

"He wants to tell her," she responded.

"Sadiel I know you want to help, but if Colora says no. Then please respect it," Perseus replied. They look at each other acknowledging that he is right. Sadiel however, looks at Colora and Loki with a stern look. She knows that she wants to help them. Later that night, after the wedding rehearsal. Colora is getting ready for bed. As she gets ready for bed, she hears a knock on the door.

"Hi," Sadiel said. Colora turns around and sees Sadiel at the door. Colora smiles and replies, "Hi." Sadiel crosses her arms and looks around the room. "Can I come in?" she asked. Colora nods her head. Sadiel walks in and closes the door. "So how is everything?" Sadiel asked. Colora walks towards her sister and gestures her to sit down. "Good. Just been busy you know," she replied as she sits down as well. "I know," Sadiel responded. They smile and giggle at each other.

"What about you? I heard that you're engaged now," Colora asked.

"Yes, I am," Sadiel responded with a big smile on her face. Colora moved closer to her sister to hear the details. "To that light elf Mathias?" she asked. Sadiel glances away for a moment. "Oh no, He and I broke up 203 years ago," she replied. Colora raises her eyebrows; curious to who her older sister has been seeing. "So who?" she asked.

"His name is Michael," Sadiel replied. Colora glances away for a moment then looks back to her sister. "Michael. Is he another light elf?" she asks. Sadiel slightly smiles and looks down. Colora tilts her head. Even more curious to know who Michael is. "Actually, he's a mortal," Sadiel replied. Colora is stunned to hear that her sister would see let alone be engaged to a mortal. Sadiel realizes that her sister is also surprised to hear that she didn't expect it. "Oh wow. That's. That's great. Sadiel, really I'm happy for you," she said with content. Sadiel takes Colora's hand as a gesture of gratitude. "Thank you," she replied. They smiled at each other and looked away. Sadiel makes a face as tries to figure out how to gently ask her sister about the relationship between her and Loki.

"So, how are things with you? Brother told me that Father has you as senator for Asgard," asked with a smile on her face.

"What do you want Sadiel?" Colora asked. Sadiel raises her eyebrow and gives her a look. "Can't I ask how her baby sister is?" Sadiel asks with a fake shocked tone in her voice. Colora gives her a stern look. Sadiel knows and decides that she has to go straight to the point. "Fine," Sadiel responded with a stern look. Colora tilts her head downward and raises her eyebrow. Knowing that Sadiel always wants to get into her business. "Colora, I want to talk to you about something. For I noticed something odd and well it's been on my mind lately," she said. Colora is intrigued yet curious to what her sister wants to know so badly. "Colora I know about you and Loki," she said softly.

Colora looks uncomfortable and looks away. "I don't know what you're talking about," Colora responded quickly with a lie.

"Yes, you do. Don't lie to me. I saw you and Loki kissing," she shouted. Colora stands up in frustration and anger. Realizing that her sister has been spying on her. "You saw us too! Who else?" Colora demanded.

"Just Phoebus and I. And Esmeralda," Sadiel admitted as she looks down slowly. Colora looks from side to side and is even more frustrated that her older siblings know the truth. "Oh perfect," Colora whispered. Sadiel sighs then stands back up. "Colora, there is nothing to be embarrassed about! You have a feeling for him, and so does he," she claimed. Colora is shocked to hear that Sadiel would suggest such a thing. "Excuse me?" Colora said.

"Colora, he's in love with you," Sadiel repeats herself. Colora blinks several times as she still is shocked to hear the word love. A word that she has not heard in a very long time. "What?" she asks. Sadiel walks towards her sister with frustration. "You heard me. He's in love with you," she replied.

"No, he is not. He's been my best friend since we were children. That kiss was just a moment. It was only a kiss. It didn't mean anything," Colora stated.

"Sure right," Sadiel responded with frustration. Colora gets frustrated at Sadiel for badgering her further on the subject. Sadiel uncrosses her arms and takes her hands to grab Colora's.

"Colora. I know you love him and I know that he loves you because he told me," she states. Colora removes her hands slowly from her sister. Shocked to hear that Loki loves her. "He what?" she asks. Sadiel closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I talked to him, and he told me that he loves you. He's really in love with you. But you won't let him in your heart because you're still in pain from the heartbreak from Phobos," she replied. Colora blinks several times and responds, "So what."

"Colora! I can see it in your eyes and his. You both love each other, and you know it. But you won't admit it because you're afraid," Sadiel implied.

"ENOUGH Sadiel!" Colora shouted. "Will you please, leave. I have to get up early tomorrow." Sadiel glances down for a moment then stares at her sister. Colora is giving her a stern and an angry glare. "Fine," Sadiel said softly. She heads towards the door but stops before she could open the door. She sighs and says, "But, Colora. Please understand. You know that I'm right. Perseus is right. Just tell Loki how you feel."

"GET OUT!" Colora yelled. Sadiel slowly opens the door but pops her head out before she leaves. "Colora. Things change. Even people," Sadiel said. She leaves and closes the door. Colora looks away and heads towards the balcony. Once she's on the balcony, she looks out to the night sky. At another balcony, Loki is also gazing upon the stars. They notice and stare at each other. They breathe very slowly knowing that their feelings towards one another are correct. However, Loki looks away, leaves and goes to bed. Once Loki has left, she has tears in her eyes. Conflicted about what her heart wants.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The following morning. Colora is getting ready for the wedding. She hears a knock on the door and turns around. Harisa walks in and says, "Good morning Colora."

"Morning, Harisa," Colora replied with a smile. Colora turns back around and brushes her hair. "Colora? Are you alright?" Harisa asked. Colora turned back and replied, "Yes. No. I don't know. I'm just so confused." Colora sighs and looks down as she turns back around. Harisa makes a frown; knowing that Colora wants to talk to her, about something but is conflicted about whether or not to do so. She walks towards Colora and takes the hairbrush; offering to finish fixing Colora's hair. Colora gives her a small smile and signals Harisa with her eyes; giving Harisa permission to fix her hair. Harisa grabs the hairbrush and touches up Colora's hair. "Tell me," Harisa said.

Colora away from Harisa as she tries to figure out what she wants to say. "Do you think I'm crazy or something?" she asked. Harisa puts down the hairbrush and puts her tiara on her head.

As she puts pins in her hair, Harisa asks, "It's about Loki, isn't it?"

Colora turns around and asks, "How did you know?"

"I've known for a while now. Even before you kissed him," Harisa replied.

"Did you see us too?" Colora quickly asked.

"No, but I heard you and your sister talking about it as I was headed to my room," Harisa replied.

"You swear!"

"I swear."

Colora takes a deep breath and looks away. She turns back around and looks down to her desk. Harisa takes the brush and continues to fix Colora's Hair. "Colora, if I may. I know that your feelings towards Phobos were strong and he hurt you. But you have to move on. The feelings you have for Loki are stronger, and I believe that you deserve each other, and don't say "I need to focus on protecting the realms and do what I think is right for everyone." Harisa puts down the hairbrush and looks at Colora. She sighs and says, "It's time for you to follow your heart because if you don't, it might be too late if you decide to tell him in the future." Colora looks up at Harisa confused by her last statement. "What do you mean by that?" she asked. Harisa takes a stand back as Colora stands up. "What I mean is if you don't tell him and something happens to either one of you, then it will be too late," she implies.

Colora gives Harisa a slight smile and hugs her. Harisa pats her on the back and says, "It's alright."

"No, you're right. I'm just afraid that I'll get hurt again," Colora implied.

"Everyone does. But we all find something or someone that helps us find our way back," Harisa implies as she lets go of their hug. Colora smiles. Harisa puts one hand on Colora's shoulder and says, "I'll let you finish getting ready." Colora glances down for a moment as Harisa walks away. However, just before harisa leaves, she turns back around and says, "Colora, remember, just follow your heart." Harisa smiles, turns around and leaves the room. After she goes, Colora notices on the table that there is a rose and a letter for her. She picks up the rose and adores its beauty. Then she opens it and reads the note.

'Saw this in your garden this morning and thought of you. Anyway, see you at the wedding.

\- Loki'

Colora smiles and blushes that Loki thought about her.

Later on that morning. Everyone is gathered by the alter to wait for the ceremony to start. Loki is looking around the room to see who was invited. Thor spots Loki and notices a strange look on his face. He decides to walk towards him. Loki moves his head from side to side to look for someone.

"Something wrong, brother?" Thor asks. Loki turns to the side as he sees Thor standing next to him. "No, I'm just enjoying the view," Loki lied. Thor leans next to him and raises his eyebrow as he says, "Right sure. I can see the look on your face and tell that you're lying." Loki smiles and glances downward. Thor takes his hand and puts it behind Loki's back as he says, "Come on. Tell me what is it?"

They turn around and notice that music is playing and that everyone is staring down the aisle. "Ah. The wedding must be starting," said Loki. Thor turns to Loki as he notices him sitting down. Thor joins him. "How do you know?" he asks quietly. Loki leans and looks at Thor.

"Because Perseus is standing over there and everyone is looking down that way. Indicating that it's time for the wedding to start," Loki said softly. Thor nods his head several times, and smiles as Loki leans away and whispers, "Ah." One by one, the bride and grooms families come walking down the aisle. However, as Colora's family comes out, Loki notices that Colora did not walk out with them. "Where's Colora?" Loki asked himself.

At the same time, Colora is touching up Clarissa's dress. "How do I look?" Clarissa asked nervously.

"Beautiful," Colora replied.

Clarissa turns around and smiles and says, "Good." Colora smiles and gives her a quick hug. "Ready?" Colora asked.

"Yes," Clarissa said with confidence. They smile at each other.

At the same time, everyone is looking down the aisle as Perseus's groomsman are making their way to the altar. Then they look back and notice the bridesmaids. Thor raises his eyebrows as they one by one go down the aisle; impressed, intoxicated, and exhilarated by their grace and beauty. "Wow. Look at all of those lovely maidens," Thor whispers as he leans over and tilts his head towards the bridesmaids. At the very back, Loki notices Colora at the end, but something is a little different. He sees that she is wearing the same dresses that Clarissa's bridesmaids are wearing. Not only that. She also has the rose magically corsaged into the dress. Thor turns to Loki as he notices Colora too. She sees them (especially to Loki) as she walks down the aisle.

Thor: Did you know that Colora was part of the wedding?

Loki: No I didn't.

Colora turns around at the end of the altar where her other bridesmaids are; she smiles and hugs her brother. Everyone turns as they notice Clarissa walks down the aisle. Colora stands next to Clarissa's bridesmaids and smiles. Perseus takes a few steps towards Clarissa, takes her hand and smiles. Clarissa smiles as well. She turns to Colora, hands her the bouquet then turns to face the officiant. Everyone sits down as the wedding begins.

As the wedding commenced, Colora smiles as she is happy to see how happy her brother is; meanwhile Loki tends to glance at Colora but pays attention to the wedding. A few moments later, Clarissa and Perseus are exchanging their vows and putting their wedding rings on. As this was happening, Colora is thinking back to the day that Loki expressed his feelings about how she deserves someone who would treat her right compared to his brother. Revealing how he feels that Thor is trying to get her to be with him. Then how she kissed Loki and how he passionately kissed her back. That kiss somehow made her feel something that Colora hasn't felt in many years. She felt that not only felt like kissing him; she wanted to. She felt that his words of comfort was something that she wanted and wished to hear for so long.

"I pronounce you man and wife," said the officiant. Clarissa and Perseus smile at each other then lean in and kiss. Everyone stands up and applauds. Colora glances at Loki and notices him smiling at her. She exchanges as she leaves the altar, following Clarissa and her brother leaving the area. A few minutes later, everyone is assembled in the royal ballroom. Everyone is talking amongst themselves as they wait patiently for the newlyweds. Suddenly they hear trumpets, and the see the couple entering the room. Everyone applauds as they make their way to the middle of the floor. Clarissa and Perseus lean closer to each other and begin to dance. Some people join in.

Meanwhile, Thor is looking around the room to find Colora and finds her talking to her servant Harisa and bodyguard Dellinger. He walks towards them then bows slightly before her once he stands next to her. "Hello Colora," he said as he interrupted their conversation. They turn to face him. "Hello Thor," Colora replied.

"You didn't tell us that you were part of the wedding," Thor said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, well I wanted that to be a surprise," she replied.

"Ah, I see," Thor said as he raises his head slightly. They all smile at him. Thor moves slightly then makes a gesture to Colora. "Well Princess, I was wondering if I may have this dance?" he asks. Colora glances down at Thor's hand and smiles. "Sure," she replied. She takes his hand, and they head to the middle of the dance floor. Once they make it, they begin to dance. Dellinger and Harisa look at each other and smile. Dellinger glances downward and asks, "Harisa, may I have this dance?" He takes his hand out as a gesture to her. She smiles and replies, "I'd love to." She takes his hand, and they walk to the middle of the dance floor.

At the same time, Loki is looking around the room and notices Colora dancing with Thor and is pleased that Colora is having a good time. Sadiel sees Loki and quietly stands next to him.

"Hi," she said. Loki turns his head and smiles. "Hi," he responded as he tilts his head down slightly. She turns her head back to watch her sister. "So, she took you by surprise didn't she?" she asked with sarcasm. Loki chuckles, and as he turns his head back, he replied, "Yes."

"Yeah, Colora is very good at keeping secrets," Sadiel implied. Loki smiles at her. They turn their heads back as they continue watching those who are dancing. Sadiel notices how Loki can't take his eyes off of Colora as she is dancing with Thor. "So are you planning on telling her?" she asked intently. Loki turns to Sadiel, confused to what she is asking him. "Tell her what?" he asked.

He glances away as he quickly realizes what Sadiel is implying. "Oh, you mean. Yes, I am planning on telling her. Because I thought about what you said and you were right. I'm tired of being afraid to tell her how I feel about her. I don't want to keep my feelings about her a secret anymore, at least from her. So I'm planning on telling her later on after the party." Sadiel miles at him and replied, "Good." Loki smiles but also notices the look on her face.

"What?" Loki asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy that you're finally going to tell her," Sadiel replied. Loki smiles, glances downward, and back at Colora. Sadiel glances at Loki then at her sister. "By the way, Perseus and I talked to her, and she told us that she's in love with you," Sadiel states. Loki's facial expression to her remark is shocking. He glances at Sadiel but quickly turns back to stare at Colora. "She didn't say it, but we could tell, and we know that she's in love with you," Sadiel continued. Loki doesn't take his eyes off Colora as he relieved and shocked to hear that she loves him. Sadiel quietly takes a few steps around Loki as she notices that he is speechless and awestruck. She leans towards his ear and whispers, "And I have a feeling that she is going to tell you that she loves you tonight."

Sadiel silently leaves him. Loki blinks several times to snap out of it. "Wait what?" Loki asked as he turns around. However, he notices that Sadiel is gone. Loki quickly turns back around as he is curious about how he is going to tell Colora how he feels. After the music stops, people stop and applaud. Colora smiles at Thor as he does in return. "Thank you," Colora said.

"Thank you for the dance," Thor replied. Colora smiles and walks away. Thor grins and walks away as well. Sadiel and Esmeralda notice Colora and quickly walks towards her. "Colora!" Sadiel shouts. Colora turns around. At the same time, Loki wanders around and notices Sadiel talking to Colora. He stands there and watches them talk. "Can I help you?" Colora asked.

"What. I just wanna talk to you," Sadiel implied. Colora rolls her eyes as she knows Sadiel isn't going to give up. "Or you just want to continue the conversation that we had last night," Colora stated.

Esmeralda stands on the other side of Colora and asks, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Colora said with a certain tone in her voice.

Sadiel: I was just about to explain to Colora that Loki noticed her today and now he can't stop staring at her.

Esmeralda glances to the right after Sadiel makes a gesture with her eyes expressing that "he's over there." Loki looks away as he notices Esmeralda looking at him. Esmeralda looks back at her sister. "Oh, please," Colora said.

"Actually, she's right. But why besides the fact that he has feelings for you?" Esmeralda asked.

"It's because of the rose," Sadiel replied. They look down at Colora's waistline as they see the crosaged rose still intact. "That and I could tell that he let alone most of us in the family and except for Perseus and his bride Clarissa didn't know that you were going to be part of the wedding."

Colora crosses her arms in frustration. "I didn't want everyone to know, and it was a last minute decision. Clarissa asked me to be her bridesmaid because one of her ladies in waiting was also getting married. So I said yes," Colora implied.

"But why do you have a rose on your dress?" Esmeralda asked.

"Well, Loki gave me a rose this morning, and I thought it would go nicely with the dress," Colora replied.

"Or to get his attention? Which obviously is working," Sadiel implied. Colora raises her eyebrow slightly as she is a little confused to what her sister Sadiel is implying. "Because he can't stop staring at you. Seriously, look he's staring at you right now." Colora turns her head and notices Loki as he glances at them then looks away. Sadiel gives her Colora a look as she looks back at her sisters not pleased. "Really Sadiel, that was just coincidence," Colora said. Sadiel glances down and gives her sister a small smile. "Maybe but I noticed that he stares at you every ten seconds," Sadiel states. Colors slowly uncross her arms. Esmeralda raises her eyebrow at her Sadiel in amusement. "What?" Colora asked softly. Esmeralda smiles at Sadiel and silently chuckles. Sadiel gestures her head with a nod and with her eyes staring at Loki once again and says, "Look it's been a few seconds since he looked at us. He's going to look at you again but this time when he seems away you glance away for three seconds, then stare at him back cause he'll stare at you again."

"Urg. I can't believe I'm hearing this," Colora says under her breath. Loki glances back at them as he knows that he can't stop looking at Colora, but mainly notices that Colora and her sisters are talking about him. Colora turns back around, and she notices Loki staring at them. This time she can't take her eyes off of him, because of the look in his eyes. As she looks at him, she feels connected. "Oh my God! You're right," Colora said softly. Sadiel and Esmeralda smile at each other then turn to her sister as they notice that she still gazing at Loki. Sadiel leans towards her and whispers, "So tell us, sister, do you love him?" She doesn't turn around as she feels that she can't take her eyes off of him. "Yes, I do. I always have," Colora said softly.

Esmeralda and Sadiel turn to each other and smile. Knowing that they've finally got Colora to admit how she feels about Loki. "So you should tell him!" Sadiel said. Colora turns to her sisters, nervous and scared by what Sadiel meant by that. "But when? Tonight? I don't know. I mean what if I make a fool of myself? What if I freeze up?" Colora asks quickly and nervously.

"No, you won't. You'll be fine," Sadiel replied.

"Just tell him," Esmeralda said with comfort.

"No, I won't! I get nervous when I'm around him. I mean the way he looks at me, I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach," Colora frantically adds.

"Colora, he's just as nervous on telling you how he feels about you. Just tell him," Sadiel interrupts her.

"Hi, Colora!" Loki said. Colora quickly turns around and sees Loki standing behind her. She's nervous as he smiles at her. "Hi Loki," she said softly.

"Sadiel. Esmeralda," he acknowledged as he slightly bows at them. Sadiel and Esmeralda turn to each other and smile. "Colora, I was wondering, if you would like to dance?" Loki asks. He gestures his hand out to her. Her sisters, look at Colora as she glances down at his hand and smiles. "Of course," she replied.

She takes his hand, and they walk to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone moves out of the way as they notice Colora and Loki preparing to dance. Perseus and Clarissa turn and smile as they see Colora preparing to dance. On one side of the room, Thor is grabbing a cup of beer. He notices Loki and Colora and decides to watch them. Colora puts her hand on his shoulder. Loki takes her hand and pulls her close. When he does, Colora takes a deep and silent breath. They look into each other's eyes, smile and begin to dance.

As they dance, everyone smiles or is talking about Colora and Loki. Esmeralda leans into her sister and says, "I can't believe it. They might actually say it tonight!"

"I know! I'm so happy for them. Isn't it romantic?!" Sadiel interrupted.

They smile at each other and continue to watch their sister dancing. As Colora and Loki dance, Thor feels extremely jealous that Loki is not only winning Colora's favor. But winning her heart. As they dance Colora smiles and says, "You're a wonderful dancer." He glances and smiles as he is flattered by her compliment. "So are you," Loki stated. As they dance, Colora starts to notice how everyone is watching them. Which makes Colora uneasy and nervous. "Everyone is staring at us," Colora said shakenly.

"Believe me, they're all looking at you. Because they know that I'm dancing with the most beautiful woman in the world," Loki states. Colora is shocked to hear those words coming out of his mouth. "Colora, you absolutely look beautiful. Ever since you walked down the aisle, I couldn't stop gazing at you," he added. They look deep into each other's eyes as they continue to dance until the music ends. Once the music stops, everyone applauds. Colora smiles at Loki as he slightly bows before her. Everyone turns to either talk to each other, or a couple walk to the dance floor to dance. Loki leans towards her and asks, "Colora, can we go somewhere to talk? There's something I want to tell you."

"Me too!" Colora interrupted. Loki looks at her with a confused look on his face. Colora grabs his arm. "Um…this way," she said softly as she pulled him away. They quickly leave the party room. As they go, Thor watches them and is furious.

A few minutes later, in Colora's bedroom. Loki shuts the door as Colora walks to her balcony. Once Loki closes the door, Colora turns her head and glances at him as he slowly walks towards her. "It's beautiful, isn't it? The stars. How they just shine so bright. They just look like diamonds in the sky," he sighed. When she glances back to the night sky, Loki stops, stands next to her, and leans over the railing. "Yes, they are beautiful," she replied. They pause and look away from each other. Loki looks down, takes a deep breath and says, "Colora, there's something that I want to tell you."

"There's something that I want to tell you too. It's been on my mind lately and well…if I don't tell you now, I might just explode. So do you mind if I go first?" Colora interrupted quickly. Loki looks away, confused, and blinks several times to think that to say. "Um...sure," said Loki.

She looks away from him. He noticed her facial expression. "Ok. Well. I. This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be," Colora said quickly.

Loki glances at her then takes her hand. She looks into his beautiful blue crystal eyes. "Colora, whatever it is. Just say it. Come on Tell me. What is it?" he said with comfort and reassurance.

She looks at him and nervously takes his hand. She looks back to the sky.

"The truth is I. Loki, ever since we were children, I've always felt like I could tell you everything. But, I haven't. For I know I never told you my past with Phobos, and I know Sadiel told you about him. I should have told you. But I was just, stubborn and I didn't want to worry you," Colora admitted. Loki looks away for a moment then turns back to her. "I know, and I don't blame you. But you know that you can tell me anything. Especially about your past relationship with Phobos. Being in any relationship is hard. Even if they hurt you," Loki sympathesising. She turns her head and looks into his eyes. Seeing that Loki is not only sympathetic but understands why she did what she did. She glances away for a moment, then turns to face him. "What I want to tell you Loki is that my feelings towards Phobos are gone. I loved him, yes, but I don't. I thought my heart could never belong to anyone ever again until now. It belongs to you," she said with assurance and confidence.

Loki slightly raises his head and eyebrow, "What are you saying?" Loki asked softly. Colora stares at him and has tears are in her eyes. She mumbles silently at first then says, "I love you."

He is shocked to hear the word "love" from her mouth. "I always have," Colora added.

She turns her head back and looks to the sky. He looks deep into her eyes as she continues to explain what she wants to say. "I didn't want to believe it at first, but it wasn't until the day when you told me that day when you were jealous of Thor and when I kissed you was when I realized that I was in love with you. Ever since I returned to Asgard, all I ever wanted to do was to be with you," Colora stated. Loki sighs. "But to be honest, when I heard you say my name. When I turned around and saw you standing there. Seeing your eyes, full of happiness, lost for words, and seeing that you were still the same little boy I had a crush on, made me realize right there that I was falling in love with you," she added. He stares her as she turns her head once more.

"Loki, I want to ask you something," she said.

She pauses as she nervously finds the words to her question. "Loki, I know you have feelings for me but what I want to know is are the feelings that you have for me real? Do you love me? I just want to know the truth because being hurt before by Phobos is something I don't want to repeat itself. What I mean is that I have issues with anyone who holds secrets from me. Now, if you love me for me then I just need to know if there is something that you are hiding from me."

Loki leans in and passionately kisses her. Getting her to stop talking and let him express his feelings towards her. She is shocked after he finishes. He looks deep into her eyes and says, "Colora, I do love you. Ever since I received your letters, ever since you returned to Asgard. I've known for the longest time that I loved you. When we were children I did have a crush on you. I didn't want to admit it. But I know that I love you. Not a day goes by when I don't and have never stopped thinking about you. I'm not like Phobos but you're right. I am who I am. You mean the world to me. I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you. I would die for you, and even though I know you would hate me for saying this, but I would also do the worst things such as my pranking and getting into trouble just to prove how much I love you. I feel as if a, link exists between your heart and mine; and should that link be broken either by distance or by time, my heart would cease to beat and I would die. I will always be there for you. I want to be with you as long as I can. I love you with all of my heart Colora."

They look into each other's eyes. Colora slowly leans in and passionately kisses him. She stops and pulls him to her chambers and passionately kisses him again. She takes off his cape and his military jacket. Then she unbuttons her gown. After that he kisses her, as she pulls off her dress. Then he turns her around and kisses the back of her neck as he unties her corset. As he does that, Colora closes her eyes and feels intoxicated as he slowly removes it. He stops, takes off his shirt quickly and kisses her again. When he does Colora slowly pushes him to her bed. Once they are on the edge of her bed, she takes off her petticoat, he takes off his pants. Colora gets on the bed and waits for him to join her. He leans down and sits on top of her. They have sex.

However, a few minutes later, Loki stops and gets off of her. "Wait! Are you sure that we should be doing this? I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do. Not that I'm saying that I don't want to, it's just I don't want to…I probably should just stop." He mumbles. Colora sits up and takes her hands to have him look her in the eye. "Loki," she said. He stops as she puts her hands on his head. "Just kiss me," she added. He looks deep into her dark brown eyes and is intoxicated by her beauty. He slowly leans towards her and continues to kiss her. They passionately make love to each other for several hours. Later that night, they are deep asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

The following day when Colora returned to Asgard with Loki's family, she was determined to follow her heart. From that moment on after they returned, Colora and Loki spent every minute with each other. After they did their royal duties, Colora and Loki would do everything together. Go on dates, help each other out with their specific tasks of the day. But, every night they would spend time with each other. Weeks go by, and everyone starts to notice the pattern. Frigga is happy for them. Thor, however, is not. For every time he saw Colora and Loki together, he was angry, outraged with jealousy. Realizing that his brother had what he didn't.

A month later, Colora's mother Lady Sjofn stops by to visit her and Frigga to talk. As Sjofn enters the room, Colora turns around and gives a huge smile on her face. "Mother! This is a wonderful surprise. What are you doing here?" Colora asked as she walks towards her. She hugs her mother. "Well, I got a letter from Frigga," Sjofn replied. Colora reaches inside her pocket and grabs a small letter. "I got one too!" she stated. Sjofn walks towards a sofa and sits down. "What do you think she wants to talk about?" Colora asked.

"Well, I have an idea," Sjofn replied as she leans back on the sofa. Frigga enters the chamber. As Frigga walks down the steps, Sjofn stands up in acknowledgment. "Morning, Frigga," said Sjofn.

"Colora. Sjofn. Thank you for meeting me," Frigga responded.

"Of course, your majesty. But, why did you send for us, if I may ask?" Colora curiously asked.

"It's because we need to talk to you about something," Sjofn responded. Colora turns her head to her mother. Noticing her facial expression made Colora concerned. "Mother?" Colora whispered. Frigga walks towards Colora as Sjofn walks to a chair. "Please, why don't we all sit down," Frigga suggested as well as making a gesture to Colora and her mother. Colora is confused but decides to sit down. Frigga and Sjofn turn to look down at their chairs, and they sit down as well. "So what seems to be the problem?" Colora asked nervously.

"Nothing is wrong. But, I wanted to ask you as well as your mother, if you are in love with Loki?" Frigga curiously asks. Colora looks a little nervous as she responds the question.

"Yes. Why?" Colora stutters.

"No reason. It's just; I'm happy that you two are together," Frigga replied. Colora blinks several times as she is confused as to what she had just heard from Frigga's mouth. "What?" Colora said softly.

"What I mean is that I've noticed how you and Loki have been acting lately and well it makes me happy to see you both happy," Frigga added. Colora gives her a small smile but glances to her mother. She slightly turns her body position as she asks, "That's good, but what does this have anything to do with my mother?" Sjofn leans over to takes Colora's hand and sighed. "Colora, she brought me here because I told her about that I've noticed the same thing. Darling, I noticed the day you returned home to Vanaheim that you and Loki were at first having issues. But on the day of the wedding, I saw something that I haven't seen in a long time."

"Which is what?" Colora curiously asked.

"The look that you had when you knew that you were in love with Phobos. But this time, it is stronger," Sjofn replied.

"I noticed when I saw you and Loki entering the room when you came to the party. You and Loki couldn't take your eyes off of each other," Frigga added. Colora smiled as she is pleased that Frigga and her mother are approving her love for Loki. But she notices that there is something else that they want to talk about. Colora turns back to Frigga and asks, "May I ask what your point is to all of this?" Sjofn turns to Frigga as she and Colora notice that something is bothering her. "I want to tell you, to be careful."

"Why?" Sjofn asks with concern as blinks several times as she is confused to what Frigga meant.

"Because Colora and Loki both know that there's someone else who wants to be with her just as badly," Frigga replied. Colora sighs and closes her eyes, knowing who Frigga is implying. She gets up from her seat and looks at the fireplace behind Frigga. "Who?" Sjofn asked.

"Thor," Colora replied. Sjofn looks up, Frigga turns to face Colora. They notice her slowly turning around as she knows that Frigga is right. "I could tell the moment that I saw him that he wanted to get with me. Once I rejected him, he started to act different, but not like he was when I knew him when I was a child." Frigga turns her head back to Sjofn to see her concerned reaction. Sjofn stands up, walks towards her daughter and softly touches her shoulders. "So wait, are you saying Thor is jealous between the two of you?" Colora takes a breath to reply but is interrupted as they hear the door opening. Dellinger runs into the room. He bows before the Queens and the Princess. "Excuse me, your majesties. But King Odin is holding a meeting in the throne in a few minutes," Dellinger said as if he was running out of breath. He walks around the furniture and to the other side of Colora and hands her a letter. "Also Colora this urgent message is for you from Princess Diana. She would like for you to address it to the council."

Colora raises his eyebrow as she is curious and concerned that it might be serious. She opens the letter and reads it. Frigga and Sjofn notice that Colora's facial expression as her eyes are wide and are shocked by what is said in the letter. "What is it?" Sjofn asked as she puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Colora looks down as she is horrified to what she just read. Frigga and Sjofn are nervous. "Earth is in danger," Colora stated. She glances at Frigga and her mother than puts the letter down on the stand next to Frigga. "Excuse me," Colora said softly as she quickly runs out of the room.

Her mother picks up the letter, reads it and is shocked. Frigga notices Sjofn's expression and is extremely concerned. "Sjofn what is it?" Frigga asked softly. Sjofn sat down and looked at Frigga with concerning eyes. "Colora's worst nightmare," Sjofn replied.

A few minutes later in the throne room, Colora expresses her concern to the entire council and King Odin.

"Princess Diana has informed me that someone is planning another war by wiping out the mortals entirely by bringing back Ares, the God of War. He has always hated the humans ever since they were created, and if he does come back, there's nothing that will stop him unless we intervene," Colora proclaimed. The senators and members of the council whisper amongst themselves. "But Princess Diana killed Ares didn't she?" One of the council members asked.

"She did," Colora replied.

"If someone is taking Ares places then we must take action," Another politician implied.

"But what if they do bring Ares back to life? Or what if they have already found a way to bring him back to life and now he is planning to take action?" Another politician asked.

"Not likely. For Princess Diana, told me that she killed him ninety-two years ago. However, yes, there are possibilities of Ares coming back to life," Colora replied. She glances at Loki, noticing the facial expression on his face. Thor stands up and asks, "How do you know?"

"There was a man that my father fought many centuries ago. My father thought he died in battle many centuries ago. But he was resurrected by his followers by using powerful magic. No one has seen it for thousands of years until he returned," Colora replied.

Everyone whispers amongst themselves. "What was this magic?" Thor asked. Colora glances at Loki once more. Loki leaned closer and asked, "Who was it Colora?" Colora takes a deep breath looks at Odin. "Phobos," she replied with regret. The council members whisper to one another. Loki leans back and is concerned that Phobos could be alive. Thor slowly sits back down and whispers to Loki "Another God of War? How many are there?"

"Too many" he replied softly.

"His followers used Necromancy. Used since ancient times, his followers searched for someone who knew this dark magic very well. Once they did, they brought him back to life, and unfortunately, they killed the person so no one could find out the secret," Colora added. Everyone is silent in the room. Colora glances down and sighs as she knows that talking about Phobos is difficult for her. "I fought Phobos 26 years later after Ares death, on an island while the mortals were fighting each other in another World War. I almost lost the battle, but with the help of my dear friend Diana, she saved my life. If she didn't come to help me, I would not be here," she stated. She looks at Loki and notices the look in his eyes. "For he almost killed me that day," Colora admitted. Loki's in a state of shock. Realizing that she didn't tell him about that experience.

"Are you sure? Do you believe her?" Odin asked.

"I do. Which is why I must ask to take a leave of absence to go to Midgard and figure out what's going on," Colora replied. Everyone turns to Odin. Colora takes one step closer and continues, "Your majesty, I must go. If it isn't as bad as it sounds then I will return. But if it is true, then I will stay until the evil is vanquished." Loki stares at Colora, then turns to his father, fearful that he will allow her to go. Odin stands up and as he does everyone turns to watch his movement. "Very well. You may go," Odin replied. Loki quickly turns back around to face Colora. "Remember, if you ever need anything, just ask," Odin added.

Colora bows before Odin and replies, "Thank you." She stands back up, and as she does, she glances at Loki and notices the look in his eyes. Realizing that he is afraid. Before she stares at him any longer, she quickly leaves the room. Loki watches her go and is horrified that Colora is leaving Asgard, facing the uncertain alone, but more importantly that she didn't tell him everything.

A few minutes later, after the meeting is adjourned, Loki sprints to the Bifrost to stop and convince Colora from going. Once he got to the edge of the bridge, he saw that Dellinger and Colora we're getting ready to leave. Loki is relieved that it isn't too late.

"Colora! Wait!" Loki shouted. They turn around as they see Loki heading closer to them. Colora notices the look in his eyes and is concerned. She touches Dellinger's arm and whispers, "Go ahead I'll be there in a minute." Dellinger tilts his head and walks away. Colora walks towards Loki after he took a few steps towards her. "Loki, what is it what's wrong?" Colora asks as she touches his arm.

"Please don't go!" Loki replied as he grabbed her arms.

"What Loki I have to go. She needs me."

"Can't she have someone else help her. Send my brother."

"She asked for me, and I want to go find out the truth rather than Thor. Why are you asking me this?"

"Why didn't you tell me? In your letters, you said that you won every battle!" Loki asked. Colora glances down and sighs as she knows that leaving that part out was something that maybe should have told him earlier. "I wanted you to know how great everything was going. I didn't want you to worry about me," Colora stated.

"And you think that you leaving to fight another battle is going to be any different," Loki implied. Colora glances down for a moment but notices the tears in Loki's eyes. Realizing that this mission is not only scary, but he doesn't want anything to truly happen to her. He takes his hand and lightly grabs her head and asks, "Colora, what if it is Phobos?"

"And what if it isn't? I have to go and find out the truth," Colora interrupted. Loki looks away from her. She sighs as she knows that this is difficult not only for her but for him as well. She takes her hands, puts them on his face to have him look at her. "Loki, I know you there is a risk," she implied as she wipes a tear from his cheek.

"Yes, an unnecessary risk."

"But it's a risk I'm willing to take," Colora interrupted. Loki looks away from her. Colora takes her hand and takes his head to turn his head to have him look at her. "I have to find out what's going on down there," Colora implied. She looks at her hand right hand, removes her hands from his face to take off the ring. She then takes his right hand and places the ring in the palm of his hand. "Loki, I need you to take this," Colora presented. Loki glances at the ring then at her with a concerned and confusing look. "If I don't return to Asgard within the next two days, look for me," she implied.

"How?" Loki asked.

"My ring. It has enough magic for me to summon anyone to whoever wears it. If I return to Asgard before the second day is up, then don't worry about it. But if something happens to me or if I need help, I want you to take this and find me," Colora suggested. Loki looks at the ring once more and puts it on his right hand. He glances over to notice Dellinger and Heimdall staring at them. Loki takes a deep breath as he turns his eyes back to her and puts his left arm around her waist and his right hand behind her head. Colora has her right hand on his cheek as she tries to comfort him before she leaves. "Are you sure you must go? Surely your friend Diana can do it," Loki begged once more.

"I must go. I must go and protect Earth from danger," Colora replied. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Dellinger walks towards them leans over to Colora's ear and whispers, "Colora, come on." He notices that they haven't taken their eyes off each other and so he backs off. Colora and Loki embrace and passionately kiss each other. Dellinger glances at Heimdall and wonders how much this will affect them.

Colora stops, and softly she proclaimed her love to Loki, "I love you."

"I love you," Loki replied.

Colora lets Loki go and heads to the Bifrost. Loki stares at her as she leaves. As Heimdall opens the portal, Colora and Loki glance at each other one last time then suddenly, a flash of light consumes Colora and Dellinger.

Colora is gone and is far worlds away. Loki stands close to the portal with tears in his eyes. Heimdall walks towards him and asks Loki, "Prince Loki, is there anything I can do?" Loki slowly turns around to face Heimdall but doesn't look at him for a moment. Finally, Loki replies, "Yes. Keep an eye on her for me, please. I fear for her safety." Heimdall tilts his head and walks back to his position as GateKeeper. Loki follows him and looks at him. When Heimdall stops, he remarked, "Yes, sir."

Loki tilts head back at Heimdall and walks back to the palace.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Two days later, Loki is in his study; staring at the ring. As he takes the ring and looks at it; he is agitated that Colora has still not returned. His mother, Frigga and Harisa notice him as he puts the ring down and covers his face. They decide to enter his study silently to try and talk to him.

"Loki, are you alright darling?" Frigga asked gently. Loki removes his hands from his face and looks up at his mother and Harisa. He sighs as he expressed, "It's been two days. Why hasn't she returned yet?"

"What do you mean?" Harisa asks.

"I knew that she shouldn't have gone!" Loki asserted. Harisa and Frigga turn to each other as they know that he is agitated, scared, and worried about Colora's safety. Frigga gently walks closer to him. "Loki!" she said.

"Why isn't the ring working?" Loki shouted as he banged his fist on the desk.

"LOKI!"

"What?" Loki snapped.

Frigga and Harisa stare at Loki; they notice that his eyes are watery and that he had been crying. Frigga walks around his desk and tries to comfort him. However, Loki turns away from her, stands up with frustration and heads to the pillars to look over the horizon; noticing that it is sunset. He leans against it with his left arm and puts his left hand on his mouth to cover it.

"I'm sure that Colora is fine," Frigga sympathized as she walks towards him.

"Besides she might be a little busy, you know how she is. Always thinking that she can handle things on her own and everything," Harisa added.

Frigga gently touches Loki's shoulder and says with ease, "Just wait." Loki removes his hand then moans. He turns to face his mother and gives her a look. "I don't know how I can!" he crossed.

Harisa glances down to notice that from in the corner of her eye that the ring is slowly glowing. She takes a step closer and realizes that Colora needs Loki's help. "Loki, I know that this is hard, but if Colora said she'd return she will," Frigga said with reassurance.

"But she hasn't," Loki interrupted.

"Loki," Harisa said as she turns around. However, as she turns around and points to the ring, she fails to get his attention.

"True but that doesn't mean that sooner or later she will ask for help," Frigga implies.

"I understand that mother, but what if she decides to not ask for help," Loki questioned her.

Harisa quickly walks towards them and points back at the desk. "Or maybe you should turn around and see that the perhaps she does need your help!" Harisa shouted. Frigga and Loki turn their heads and see that the ring is glowing. Harisa slowly puts her arm down as Loki glances back at her then walks towards the ring. Harisa stands next to Frigga. Loki slowly picks up the ring. "You're right! But how do I get to her? I know she said that the ring will glow and that the ring will take me to her but how?" Loki asked as he looks at them then back at the ring.

He slowly puts the ring on his finger. "Do I just put it on and I disappear or something?" Suddenly as soon as Loki said that, they all look down and notice that a circle is glowing around him. Harisa notices that his feet are disappearing. Loki begins to panic and asks, "What's happening?!"

"Loki do not take off the ring! Just let it do its thing!" Harisa explained.

"What are you saying?"

"It's taking you to Colora! It's an enchanted ring that will take you to her," Harisa explained once more. Loki starts to panic even more as notices that his hands are slowly disappearing. "MOTHER!" Loki shouted.

"Don't worry Loki! Everything is going to be ok," Frigga reassured him. Loki then finally disappears. Frigga and Harisa turn to each other and sigh in relief. "Well, what now?" Harisa asked.

"Nothing. We do absolutely nothing. We saw nothing," Frigga implied. Harisa nods her head in agreement.

A few seconds later, Loki falls to the ground but finds himself a few feet away from the edge of a cliff by the sea.

Étretat, France.

He stands up and cautiously takes a few steps to see his surrounding. Loki notices a village by a lake, and he decides to look for Colora as well as figuring out where he is. A few minutes later, Loki enters the village and finds himself in the middle of a festival. Children are running around Loki. People are walking casually on either side to be entertained or get a snack. As Loki searches for Colora, he is astounded by how much the mortals have changed. For everything, Colora had told him was true. But before he got caught up in the excitement, Loki saw someone a few feet in front of him that looked utterly familiar.

Loki slowly walks inside as he noticed someone with the same hairstyle as Colora smelling flowers. "Colora! COLORA!" said Loki as he runs to her. Colora turns around and sees Loki running towards her. She runs towards him and shouts, "Loki! LOKI!" They run into each other, Loki lifts her, passionately kiss, then lets her go. "You're here!" Colora said happily.

"Yes! The ring it worked!" Loki uttered. They look deep into each other's eyes and smile. Loki sighs and puts his right hand behind Colora's neck. "Oh Colora, I was so worried about you."

"I'm alright," Colora chuckled. She rolls up her sleeves to show that she doesn't have any bruises or scars. However, Loki stops her and says, "What about that mark? On your head."

Colora looks down admitting to the mark on her forehead. He pulls her closer, embraces her and suggests, "Next time let me come with you. Alright?"

"Alright," Colora agreed as she looks into his eyes. He lets her go. Colora glances at him and giggles. "Look at you. Come on let's go inside. I have a lot to tell you. But first, you might want to change," Colora suggested. She takes Loki's hand and pulls him into an empty tent. "Why?" Loki asked. And as soon as he asked, Colora used magic to transform Loki's clothing to mortal clothing. He's shocked to that he is wearing jeans, nice chambray, light brown jacket, a gold Rolex wristwatch, and vintage leather shoes. Loki laughs as he is pleased with the outfit. "Too much?" Colora asked.

"No, not at all. I've always wanted to know what it would be like to be wearing mortal clothes," Loki replied.

Colora smiles then also changes into mortal clothing. Loki's jaw dropped as her wardrobe changes from the traditional Vanir warrior outfit to her wearing boots, black jeans, a white top with a brown corset, and her hair is down in curls. "What do you think?" Colora asked. Loki walks towards Colora and embraces her.

"Beautiful. You look beautiful," Loki replied. He kissed her, then suggests for her to take his arm. "Shall we?"

Colora takes his arm, and they leave the tent. A few minutes later, they head to a restaurant. As they enter, Loki is confused by what everyone is eating and doing in the restaurant. For some are having pleasant dinner conversations, others are at the bar watching a game. There is a group cheering as they see one of their teams winning. He also notices couples either making out or arguing. After Colora orders their drinks, she notices Loki's reaction to everything and is very amused. She leans closer and asks, "So what do you think of all this?" Loki turns around and smiles as he sees Colora smiling and giggling at him. "Odd but different than I thought. But in a good way." Loki replied. The waitress brings them their drinks.

"So tell me, what's been happening? Have you found out who's behind all of it?" Loki poised softly. Colora takes a sip of her drink and glances to her left and right so no one could hear their conversation. "No, but my resources have given me a good idea on who it could possibly be," Colora responded.

"Oh, really who?"

"Phobos' sister Harmonia, and his twin brother Deimos," Colora replied. Loki raises his eyebrow as is curious that Colora's ex-boyfriend had siblings. "One of the men I work for told me that they've been secretly working for another organization that has been hiding from the world since WWII. They're called Hydra."

"Hydra? I thought it was a myth."

"Hydra is a terrorist organization that believes in our world," Colora explained. Loki leans back in his chair as he puts down his drink. Puzzled by that statement. "I don't understand," Loki says. Colora sighs and decides to try another approach. "Loki, Earth has changed so much that only scientists believe in us. The humans do not believe that we exist anymore. They think that we are the myths and legends. But not everyone believes that the myths and legends are true. Some believe in us. They think that our world is so extraordinary that they will do anything to prove it. But they will also do anything to get what they want."

"Which is what?"

"Unlimited power. So for Hydra, they believe that our realm and magical abilities can help them conquer the Earth and so much more."

Colora takes a sip from her glass. "So what can Hydra provide Phobos' sister and brother?" Loki asked.

"Not sure. But my best guess is bringing back their brother's life. But I could be wrong." Colora added. Loki glances away as Colora looks at her drink. "But enough about that." Colora moves her chair closer and raises her glass to him. "Let's just worry about that tomorrow. For now, let's drink and be each others company for tonight," she suggests. Loki smiles, glances at his glass and raises his glass next to hers to touch it. He lightly taps it which makes her giggle. "I'll agree to that. But what shall we do tonight?" he asked. They take a sip of their drinks and then look into each other's eyes. "I have an idea," Colora whispered as she leans closer to him and kisses him.

After some time at the bar, Colora suggests to Loki that they go to a festival so that he can experience human culture. He agrees and they head to the festival. Once they arrive at the festival, Loki is intrigued and amazed by what the mortals are doing. Some are doing tricks, some are making certain snacks. Colora smiles and giggles silently as she observes his excitement.

"This is amazing! So this is what the mortals do at a festival," Loki happily said.

"Well sometimes, not always," Colora implied.

"Colora!" someone shouted as Colora and Loki passed a tent filled with gypsies. Loki and Colora turned around and one of the men, recognized Colora and walked towards them. Colora smiles as she recognizes the man who called out for her. "Kashik!"

Kashik, is the King of the Gypsies in France. He is wise, tall, and is always fabulously dressed. " It is so good to see you," Colora sighed with a big smile on her face. Kashik takes his hand and touches her face. "You too my dear," he replied. Kashik turns his head, puts his hand down and walks towards Loki. "Who is your friend?" Kashik asked.

Loki leaned down slightly tilted his head and replied, "I'm Loki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Kashik responded. Colora smiles at Loki as she is pleased that she is happy that Loki had finally met one of her friends. Kashik's smiles then quickly turn around. "Come! Come you're just in time for a lesson," Kashik said as he walks towards his tent. Loki turns to Colora, confused to what Kashik meant by that statement. "Lesson?" Loki asked. Colora smiles and takes right hand and pulls his arm with her right arm. "Just go with it," she whispered as they walk inside.

Once inside the tent, Colora and Loki see other gypsies talking amongst themselves until Kashik stands in the middle of the circle. Once he stands in the middle, everyone sits down in silence and listens to him speak. "Children. Today's lesson is about how we see ourselves as people. How we cope with life when we are faced with judgment and trials of tribulations," said Kashik as he walks in a circle amongst them. After Kashik makes that statement, he particularly notices Loki's facial expression. Seeing that something is bothering him. Kashik walks towards Loki and asks, "My boy. How do you see your life?"

Everyone turns their eyes to Loki. Colora raises her eyebrow at him as she notices that something is bothering him. Loki glances at everyone, then Colora glances downward than at Kashik. He takes a deep breath. "Well, ever since I was a child, I always thought that I would never go beyond the expectations, unlike my brother. I always believed that I was not good enough and was always second best," Loki replied. Colora looks at him with sincerity and sadness as she never knew that Loki had this thought before. "Sometimes I still think that way," he added as he looks down. Colora takes his hand and holds it tightly. Loki quickly looks up and notices the look in Colora's eyes.

"Do you believe that no matter how much you do to prove to your family that you can do anything, that you lack something compared to your brother?" Kashik curiously asked. After Kashik asked him that question, Loki looks down as he knows that truly believes it. Kashik laughs and implies, "My boy, look at your life and ask yourself what is worth honoring. Is it getting your family's attention? Or believing that the good deeds you do is worth more?"

Loki tilts his head and blinks several times as he says, "I don't understand."

Kashik uses magic to pull out a tapestry, so he can explain to Loki what he means.

Through Heaven's Eyes by HZ

Kashik: A single thread in a tapestry

Though its color brightly shine

Can never see its purpose

In the pattern of the grand design

Kashik suggests Loki and Colora, stand up and walk with them. Others follow them. Once they leave the tent, Kashik raises his arm and points to a church.

Kashik:

And the stone that sits on the very top

Of the mountain's mighty face

Does it think it's more important

Than the stones that form the base?

Kashik turns and faces Loki.

Kashik:

So how can you see what your life is worth

Or where your value lies?

You can never see through the eyes of man

Kashik turns back around and raises his arm around as he shows Loki that there is life all around him.

Kashik:

You must look at your life

Look at your life through Heaven's eyes

Everyone at the festival begins to sing.

Ensemble:

Ai-lai-lai

Lai-le-lai-lai

Ai-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai

Lai-le-lai-lai

Lai-le-lai-lai

Ai-lai-lai

Lai-le-lai-lai

Ai-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai

Lai-le-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai

Ensemble and Kashik

Lai-le-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai

Lai-le-lai-lai

An hour later, Colora and Loki are walking through the festival observing other show that is happening. Magic, talent, fortune telling, everything that they could think of.

Kashik

A lake of gold in the desert sand

Is less than a cool fresh spring

And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy

Is greater than the richest king

If a man lose ev'rything he owns

Has he truly lost his worth?

Or is it the beginning

Of a new and brighter birth?

Another hour later, Colora is talking to a child, and as she does, Loki comes up from behind and gives the child a doll that she lost. The child hugs him.

Kashik:

So how do you measure the worth of a man?

In wealth or strength or size?

In how much he gained or how much he gave?

A few minutes later, Colora is watching someone perform until Loki lightly taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and observes him use magic to give her a beautiful rose. She takes it, smiles, and hugs him.

Kashik:

The answer will come

The answer will come to him who tries

To look at his life through Heaven's eyes

One hour later, Loki decides to do a magic trick in front of some people to impress them. However, he does it by spooking someone to drop their drink. Once they do, he uses magic to transform the cup into a snake. Everyone is creeped out but are impressed. Colora tilts her head to Loki with a look. He smiles and then changes it back to a cup.

Kashik:

And that's why we share all we have with you

Though there's little to be found

When all you've got is nothing

There's a lot to go around

Later that night, everyone is joined for food, music, and dancing. Colora is dancing with some gypsy girls. As she dances, Loki smiles, as he realizes that Kashik is right. Kashik continues to sing.

Kashik:

No life can escape being blown about

By the winds of change and chance

And though you never know all the steps

Colora stops as she noticed that Loki has walked towards her and bows before her. He gestures to her to takes his hand to dance with him.

Kashik:

You must learn to join the dance

You must learn to join the dance

Colora takes his hand, and they begin to dance.

Ensemble and Kashik

Ai-lai-lai

Lai-le-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai

Lai-le-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai-la-lai

Ai-lai-lai

Lai-le-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai

Lai-le-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai-la-lai

Lai-le-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai

Lai-le-lai-lai

Lai-lai-lai-lai

As they dance, Colora and Loki look deep into each other's eyes.

Kashik:

So how do you judge what a man is worth?

By what he builds or buys?

Kashik and Ensemble:

You can never see with your eyes on Earth

Colora and Loki passionately kiss each other. After they kiss, they smile at each other and continue to dance the night away.

Kashik and Ensemble:

Look through Heaven's eyes

Look at your life, look at your life

Look at your life through Heaven's eyes


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The following day Colora and Loki talk more about Phobos' sister and brother's plan. Suddenly they get a tip about Hydra planning on an exchange of goods. An hour later, Loki and Colora sneak into the location to watch the exchange. At the same time on Asgard, Thor notices that Loki had not been seen around the palace lately, so he decides to see Heimdall and ask if he knows where his brother is. Heimdall explains to Thor that Loki is with Colora. Thor immediately goes to his mother Frigga to ask why Loki left and for the truth. A few minutes later he found his mother along with Colora's servant Harisa talking in his mother's chambers.

"Mother. Where's Loki?" Thor asked with a frustrated tone in his voice. Harisa turns to Frigga as she stands up and walks towards Thor; concerned that something is wrong. "What do you mean son? Loki is and has been in his study all day today as well as yesterday," she said.

"Don't lie to me, mother. He's with her, isn't he?" Thor shouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Frigga continued as she lied.

Odin is walking down the corridor until he hears shouting from one of the rooms. He stops by the door and overhears Thor arguing with his mother. "Yes, you do, and I know he's with her because his study has been empty. Heimdall told me," Thor yelled. Frigga and Harisa turn to each other know that they cannot keep the charade from Thor. Harisa stands up, walks and stands next to Frigga. Thor realizes that they knew the entire time that not only did Colora wanted Loki to be with her to help but to spend more time with her. Realizing that he is losing his chance to win her. "Thor. I'm sorry," Frigga apologizes. Thor is disappointed and heads toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Frigga asked as she takes a few steps forward.

Thor stops, turns around then says, "After them. They'll need my help."

"Thor, please don't. Colora only asked for Loki," Harisa pleaded.

"I don't care," Thor said.

"Seriously Thor! Don't leave," Frigga pleaded.

"I don't care what you say — either one of you. I'm going down there to protect my love and save Earth," Thor declared.

"Your love? Did she tell you that she's yours?" Frigga asked in a questioned tone of voice. Thor glances away for a moment. "No, but, I know that she loves me," Thor emphasizes.

"She doesn't and will never love you. You may be the son of Odin and believe you have a claim to love and take anything or anyone as your own. But you don't!" Harisa shouted.

"How dare you!" Thor yelled.

"She loves Loki, and he loves her. Admit it, Thor. Loki has someone that you'll never have," Harisa shouted louder.

"Enough!" he roared. They are shocked by Thor's attitude. "I know she loves me! I also know that she needs my help. For I am the greatest warrior in Asgard and can help her bring justice to Earth," he finished.

Odin who is still standing by the door, listening to their conversation, quickly leaves as he is concerned by the serious of the situation. In anger, Thor quickly grabs his hammer and storms out of the room.

"Thor!" Frigga shouts as she takes a few more steps forward; however, he ignores them. Frigga turns around and sighs as she knows that Thor's intervention will not please Colora at all.

"What do we do now?" Harisa asked.

"Pray that Loki and Colora have finished the mission before Thor intervenes," Frigga replied as she looks beyond the horizon. Hoping that Thor will not do something drastic.

At the same time, Colora is looking through binoculars to see the transaction. Loki crouches behind her. "What do you see?" Loki whispers.

"It looks like they're exchanging some sort of machine," Colora replied in a hushed tone.

"Do you see them? The siblings," he asked.

"Yes, but I only see the sister," Colora replied with concern. Loki peaks above her then noticed a room that says 'Control Room.' He also noticed a shadow in the room; indicating that there must be someone in the room. "Should I go around and see if I can find the brother. Maybe he's in the control room," Loki suggested. Colora peaks her head to stare at the control room and nods. She turns around and agrees, "Yes, but be careful. I don't want to cause a distraction."

"I won't," he implied as he tilts his head to make her smile; to which indeed does. Loki sneaks towards the closest place for the control panel. Colora moves a little closer to get a better look and hear them clearer. Harmonia, a beautiful yet, resourceful and cunning woman is talking with some of the workers. A soldier approaches from behind and says, "The members are ready for the transaction."

"Good. Let my brother know," Harmonia responds.

"Yes, Mame." The soldier replied as he leaves. Harmonia heads towards the exit doors. Colora and Loki quietly but quickly follow them. Once outside Harmonia waits patiently for the Hydra members. Loki sees Colora who is glancing back at him to signal him to stay behind the boxes by the exit. As for Colora, she is hiding behind a broken car door a few feet away from them. A few seconds later, a car filled with Hydra members pulls up. The members step out of the car and walk towards her. "Hail Hydra," she shouted.

"So you're Harmonia, Phobos' sister?" said the first Hydra member.

"I am," she said

"Your families reputation proceeds you," the second Hydra member implied; indicating to Colora that her family has worked with Hydra from the very beginning. Harmonia turns to her right as she notices a worker bringing them a box. She opens the box and inside Colora and Loki notice that there is a container of some sort of material. "Loki, are you seeing this?" Colora asked.

"Yeah, what is that?" Loki responded.

"I don't know," Colora replied. The third hydra member notices that something isn't right. "Where's the rest of the supply?" he asked. The first Hydra member takes a few steps closer towards Harmonia. "You promised us all of it," he said in a dark and furious tone.

"It's being sent to you," Harmonia replied. The members look at each other with frustration towards her. "But first, what my brother and I came for. Do you have it or not?" Harmonia demanded as she takes one step closer.

"Yes," the first member replied. He snaps his finger, and one of the members turns to the car. The member opens the car door and grabs a small box. He walks towards Harmonia and opens it for her. Colora and Loki use their binoculars to get a better look. They discover that inside was a book and a locket.

"Is that a necklace?"

Suddenly the sound of Thunder catches everyone's attention. The Hydra members quickly disperse as they are afraid of what is happening. Harmonia signals with her eyes to search the premises. Colora is confused, but Loki fears the worst. "What's happening?" Colora asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we're going to have some company soon," Loki implied.

Colora turns around and bangs on the box next to her with her binoculars and says, "Damn it."

"I'll go outside and stall Thor. You stay here and see what the plan is," he stated.

"Alright, be careful. You too," Colora replied.

Loki quietly leaves and sneaks his way out. Colora moves closer despite Loki's request. Suddenly a man is standing behind her as she makes her way towards Harmonia. "Hello, Colora. No time no see," said Demois. Colora slowly turns around as she recognizes that voice from anywhere and knows that she's in trouble.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

At the same time, Loki searches outside the premise to find Thor. Finally, he finds his brother sneaking his way in through the security fences. "Thor," Loki whispered in a shouted tone. Thor turns around quickly as he sees Loki rushing towards him. "- what are you doing here?"

"I thought you two might need some help," Thor replied.

"Or maybe you decided to come so you could get to Colora," Loki implied as he knows Thor's true intentions as well as knows when his brother is lying. "I know you want her Thor. I'm not stupid," Loki added. Thor glares at Loki as he knows that Loki is not going to give up easily.

Meanwhile, Colora is dragged by some hired soldiers then thrown to the ground. Deimos walks around Colora and stands next to his sister. "Well, well. Look what we've got here," Harmonia expressed as she walks towards Colora. As Harmonia makes her way towards her, Colora glares at her but also wonders what Harmonia could be up to. "It's so good to see you Colora."

"Are you really trying to help Hydra? You know that they are using you and your brother so that they can accomplish their goal," Colora remarked.

"Oh I know," Harmonia commented as she turns back around and walks to her brother. Colora raises an eyebrow as she is slightly confused to what Harmonia said. Her brother also raises his eyebrow but at Colora. Harmonia turns back around, smiles and You haven't figured it out have you?"

"You're going to have me too," said with a scolding tone of voice. Harmonia gave her a scolding and cold smile. She then turns and walks towards the box that is placed on the nightstand a few feet away. She touches the box and then says, "The plan was not to just help Hydra."

"By getting your precious hands on that magical trinket?" Colora questioned. Deimos chuckled as leans against the wall and grabs a drink. "Our brother was right. You are a clever one," Deimos exaggerated as he takes a sip from his cup. Colora glares at them. Harmonia opens the box and takes out the necklace and book then turns to Colora and says, "Do you know what this is?" Harmonia notices the lack of respect on Colora's face and decides to divulge her plan. "The Book of the Dead but the most important of all is this." She takes the necklace out of the box by magic and has it floating on air. "The Amulet of the Heart." She uses magic from the book and the amulet to unleash dark magic. "Used by the Ancient Egyptians. However, put them together…" As the dark magic is being performed, Colora looks at the figure with fear in her eyes. Harmonia stares at Colora and states, "Together we will bring destruction to the humans, continue with what our brother and father's mission, but what we want most; is revenge for our brother's death." Colora slowly backs away when the sound of roaring emerges.

At the same time, Loki and Thor are arguing outside.

"Brother, I'm sorry, but if Colora wanted your help, she would have asked," Loki implied.

"But she didn't. She asked you instead," Thor remarked. Loki takes a deep breath as he knows not only is he frustrated at his brother but he knows that arguing with his brother is not helping Colora's mission. Thor takes a few steps towards Loki and says, "Tell me is it that complicated for you not to realize that she will in time want me."

"No brother, she doesn't love you. She loves me," Loki said harshly. He stares at his older brother with anger, walks towards him until they met face to face. "You're just using her so that you could have her be Queen once you become King. Honestly, that's low. Even for you." Thor clutches his fists together and gets even closer to his brothers face. They stare into each other's eyes with many emotions. "You know what, stop talking and fight me!" Thor said as he tilts his head; he then pushes Loki away really hard. Loki shuts his eyes as he knows that now is not the time to fight about Colora. He takes a deep breath and says, "Thor."

Suddenly a huge bright light reflects from the windows, and a loud sound occurs. Fear are in Loki's eyes. Something is wrong. "Colora!" Loki shouts as he looks at the light. Loki immediately runs inside, Thor follows him but then goes in another direction.

Colora backs away slowly as she sees a creature as tall as a T-Rex, makes her very nervous; her eyes grow big with concern and fear. She pulls out her sword out to defend herself. To her right, she notices that Harmonia and Deimos are watching from the Control Room box. "Taking revenge out on me for your brother's death is not going to give you closure," Colora cried out.

The beast turns to the brother and sister and notices Harmonia's reaction. "Kill her," Harmonia announced.

The beast looks back at Colora and heads towards her to attack. She fights back with a sword. Loki sees and runs to her with a shield in his hand. "Colora! Catch!" Loki yelled as hands her the shield. She grabs it to protect herself. Harmonia leans over to her brother and whispers, "Kill him."

"With pleasure," Deimos replies as he sneaks his way out.

As Colora fights the beast, Loki fights some of the soldiers.

"Loki I'm going to cause a distraction, I need you to –"

Suddenly she hears a sound of someone yelling and heads towards them. Thor uses his hammer to hit the monster in the face; causing it to go to the other side of the room. Colora is frustrated at Thor for intervening. "Thor what are you doing here?!" Colora yells at him as she makes her way towards him.

"Thought you could use my help," Thor screamed.

"I don't need your help. I have this completely under control!"

"Doesn't look that way to me."

"Thor, if I wanted your help, I would have asked. Now please, I hate to do this, but –"

Colora uses her, magic to push Thor back and tie him against the wall with metal beams. Loki is very impressed and chuckles. "I need you to just stay out of this," Colora expresses as she walks towards him with immense rage. She turns around as she hears the sound of the beast coming towards her. Colora looks to the right, notices the exit sign for outside and runs away to lure the monster to follow her. Loki watches her leave but is distracted as Thor tries to get his attention. "Loki! Get me out of this!" Thor shouts.

"I would but-"

Suddenly Deimos attacks him from behind. He laughs as Loki turns and stands back up. As Deimos walks towards Loki, a group of soldiers walks from behind him. Loki whips out from his hands, his daggers. "So you must be Colora's new lover. You're a lot different than I thought you would be. Maybe more like."

Deimos turns as he notices Thor struggling to get out of his trap. He smiles back at Loki, raises his eyebrow and tilts his head slightly as he adds, "- your friend there."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Didn't your family tell ever you that?" Loki questioned in a certain tone of voice.

"Unfortunately not," Deimos replied. Loki turns around slowly as soldiers surround him.

Loki catches from the corner of his eye that Deimos takes off his coat then pulls out his daggers. "Look, I'm going to make this real simple. We fight until I kill you."

"Or I could just defeat you and take down your senile sister," Loki remarked.

Deimos gave Loki a quick evil smile then raises his eyebrow to his soldiers; Loki however, turns to see that the soldiers are going to attack. Loki fights the soldiers. At the same time, Thor is trying to set himself free but is struggling as it gets tighter every time he moves.

Also at the same time, Colora is fighting the monster but is struggling on how to stop it. As she fights it, she notices that there is one fatal flaw with the beast. She sees that there is a watershed a few feet away. The monster follows Colora as she makes her way there and as it is inches away from her, Colora grabs the lever and pours the water on the beast. Once the water falls onto the creature, Colora takes her sword, stabs it and kills it. Harmonia is furious that her plan to kill Colora and have revenge on her brother's death didn't work. After Colora killed the monster, she quickly runs back inside to help Loki and stop Harmonia but is bombarded by guards.

As Colora fights some guards, Loki finishes fighting the last soldier. He then gazes at Deimos and confronts him.

A few seconds later, Colora finishes fighting the guard which makes Harmonia fearful. She turns and yells, "Brother, let's go!" Deimos hits Loki in the face then quickly disappears. Loki is confused to what just happened. "What? Where did he go?" he asks as Colora runs towards him. "Deimos has a gift of super speed along with many other talents," she replied.

"Oh."

Colora nods her head but then looks at the wall behind him. "Loki. Where's Thor?" Loki turns and notices that somehow Thor got out of the binding and is gone. They then hear the sound of an engine starting and run outside. At the same time, Harmonia and Deimos enter the helicopter and begin their take off. As the aircraft takes off Colora and Loki see Thor staring at it; then he decides to stop them by with his hammer. Loki notices Colora's rage towards Thor as she chooses to charge towards him.

"Colora wait!" Loki shouts.

Colora takes out her shield, leaps in the air and faces Thor. Her shield blocks his hammer and causes a major flash of light as well as a force push and fall hard to the ground. Harisa and Deimos notice and smile at each other, knowing that their escape was a success. Colora stares at the helicopter until she can't see them anymore.

"Colora, are you alright?" Loki asks as he runs towards her and tries to help her.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Colora replied as she takes his hand and stands up. Once she stands up, Colora notices Thor standing up and wiping the dirt off of his face. Thor sees them and stares at Colora and Loki staring at them. Colora throws her weapon down to the ground and walks towards him with her fist gradually going up.

"You! You sneaky, prick, son of a –"

"Whoa! Colora! Don't do anything you'll regret," Loki advised as he quickly grabs her by the waist to pull her back.

"Come on; you two were fighting while one of them wasn't doing anything. Then when they were getting away, I knew I had to stop them," Thor shouted.

"No, not until I defeated the monster and Deimos left with Harmonia did they flee," Colora asserted as she was squirming to get out of Loki's grasp. She decides to turn around push him back then get in Thor's face. "Because of you; you jeopardized my mission! I didn't need your help. We could have taken them down by ourselves."

"Sure right. With what? His daggers and your precious shield and sword?" Thor mocked.

"You know what," Colora says as steps closer and clutches her fit to hit him. Thor takes a step back to prepare to fight back. Loki, however, gets between them. "Enough! Both of you!" he yelled. Loki glances at both Colora and Thor as he knows that they want to fight each other. "Look, what matters is that we figured out what their plan is. That's all that matters," Loki said with such a temper towards both of them.

Colora gives Thor a stern look and runs off. She grabs her weapons as she leaves. Loki shuts his eyes and sighs. Concerned for her, he quickly glances at Thor then follows her. As they go, Thor is furious with not only with what just happened; but is angry that she rejected his help.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

A few hours later, Colora is at a bar drinking. Loki enters the bar, sees her and walks up to her. "Hey," Loki said softly. Colora turns her head as Loki gives her a hug at the side, a kiss on the head and sits next to her. "- I'm sorry about Thor. You know how he is," he continues.

"I know. It's just. I should have expected it," Colora replied with a sigh. Loki and Colora look down at her drink. Colora takes a sip of her drink as her expression of frustration. Loki notices the bartender and waves his hand. The bartender tilts his head up as Loki says, "I'll have whatever she's having." The bartender nods his head and makes the drink. As the bartender is making the drink, Colora turns her head to Loki gives him a small smile as she is amused that Loki has the same drink that she ordered for them the night before. Thor enters the bar; however, as he enters, everyone stares at him. Thinking that he is coming from a medieval festival that is still happening for the weekend. Thor turns his head as he hears a familiar voice saying, "Ah, thank you." Loki gave the bartender money and took a sip of his drink. Thor quickly finds a table to sit at, and spies on them.

"I know that we could take them out to believe me. But, sometimes extra help is sometimes a good thing. Even though we both don't like Thor's strategy, he knows that he can –"

Colora puts her drink down, leans in and kisses him. Thor flitches slightly as he sees her kissing his brother. Colora and Loki look at each other in the eyes. He blinks several times as he confused by why she interrupted him. Colora moves her chair closer to Loki and asks him, "Has anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

"Well not that I'm aware of. Because I usually don't talk unless I have to –"

Colora leans in once more and kisses him again. She lightly places her hands on his face; taking her left side to move a piece of his hair away from his face. "Just shut up and have a drink with me," Colora whispered. Loki smiles, lightly grabs the back of her neck and passionately kisses her. From the other side of the room, Thor clutches his fist even harder as he then brakes someone's empty beer glass into pieces. Loki and Colora smile at each other than turn back to their drinks. Loki however, notices something on the far side on Colora's left side. He turns back to her, stands up from his seat and says, "Hey, I'll be right back. I have to go get something real quick."

"Ok, I'll be right here," Colora replied with a big smile on her face. He smiles, kisses her once more then walks away. She takes a sip of her drink and smiles. Thor glances throughout the bar to see where his brother went and decided to sit next to Colora. Suddenly the lights go dim until there's only one light pointing at a stage. Everyone whispers as they figure out what is going on. Colora looks around, curious and wondering what is happening at the stage when suddenly music begins to play.

Dance with Me Tonight by Olly Murs

Announcer:

Ladies and Gentlemen we've got a special treat for tonight

I'm gonna call my friend up here to sing to you ladies

Let's go, man

Loki walks on the stage and grabs the microphone.

Loki: "My name is Loki nice to meet you can I tell you, baby.

Colora quickly turns her head as she is confused to what he's doing and why. Thor is especially confused.

Loki:

Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies

Loki points to Colora.

But not like you, you shine so bright, yeah

Loki:

I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute

On the floor up and close getting lost in it

I won't give up without a fight."

Colora smiles as she realizes that Loki is trying to make her feel better by singing a song.

Loki:

I just wanna, oh baby

I just want you to dance with me tonight

So come on, oh baby

I just want you to dance with me tonight

He gets off the stage and slowly heads towards Colora. Thor watches as Loki makes his way towards her. Colora shakes her head, smiling as she knows that he's a total goofball.

Loki:

We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now

Loosen up and let you hands go down, down

Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes, yeah

He stands next to Colora and sings next to her. She giggles laughs and smiles.

Loki

I feel the music moving through your body

Looking at you I can tell you want me

Don't stop keep moving till the morning light, yeah

When I saw you there, sitting all alone in the dark acting like you didn't have a care

I knew right then; you'd be mine,

Loki takes her hand. Colora looks at him with nerves and says, "No Loki. No!"

Loki:

we'd be dancing the whole damn night, like

Loki pulls her to the middle of the room to dance. Colora is embarrassed.

Loki:

Oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight

So come on, oh baby

I just want you to dance with me tonight

Break it down now,

Loki starts dancing. Colora is impressed by his dancing. Everyone begins to clap, and cheer on his entertainment.

Loki:

shake it like that, now bring it all back

To dance with me tonight

One more time, one more time, come on now

Colora shakes her head and smiles. She touches his shoulder, he stops, looks down to notice that Colora starts dancing. Loki is impressed, then he joins her to dance as he continues to sing.

Loki:

Do your thing, everybody sing

I just want you to dance with me tonight

Colora smiles at Loki as they dance.

Loki: I just wanna, oh baby

I just want you to dance with me tonight

So come on, oh baby

I just want you to dance with me tonight

After the song is over, the audience applauds them, and they look into each other's eyes. Thor storms out of the bar. Loki and Colora hug each other as she thanks him for cheering her up. One hour later, Colora is getting ready for bed when suddenly she hears a knock at the door.

"Coming," Colora said as she puts down her hairbrush. She puts on her robe, and heads to the door but stops when she sees a mirror. She fixes her hair then grabs the door.

"Are you ready for round two?" Colora asks as she opens the door. However, after she opens the door, her pupil's grown, and she takes a step back. For Thor is at the door and not Loki. "Expecting someone?" Thor asked.

"Well, um. I thought you were."

"My brother?" Thor interrupted.

Colora backs away as Thor steps in and closes the door. Colora is weary and uncertain of Thor's attitude. "Colora, tell me this. What is it about my brother that you find more attractive than I am?" he asked. Colora is silent, raises her eyebrow and gives him a stern look.

"What is it that Loki has that I don't have?" Colora takes a step towards him and crosses her arms. "You want to know that badly?" Colora insinuated as she crosses her arms. Thor raises his head slightly as he knows that she is right. "I can't believe you. That was the main reason why you came down here! To prove that you can win me like I'm some prize. That's one of the many things that he doesn't do to me. He doesn't treat me like I'm sort of prize! You're just using me to get you want and for me to be your future Queen. I'm no one's possession, and I will NEVER be yours." Thor is thoroughly outraged by her response. Realizing that she meant every word and that she truly loves Loki and not him. She takes a few more steps towards him and says in a dark, soft voice, "I'd rather die than be your wife."

Thor stares at with her an angry look at her; he then glances down. Colora stares at him also with anger but also is confused by why he is looking down. Then, Thor looks back at up at her walks towards her; this makes Colora uncomfortable and afraid. She slowly backs away as he makes his way towards her. "What are you?"

"Everyone was right, you do have the most beautiful eyes," Thor expressed with intimidation. Colora begins to panic, then suddenly hits the bed pole. She turns for a brief moment which then Thor grabs her by the waist to pull her in. "What are you doing? Let go of me! I said let go –"

Thor forcibly grabs her by the back of the head and shoulders and kisses her. Colora tries to push him away then she slaps him in the faces. "How dare you!" she said with livid anger. Thor takes his hand to feel the pain on his face. He then turns to Colora and chuckles as he is amused by Colora's frustration and rage towards him. "Hum. You're also a great kisser," he snickered.

He forcefully kisser again. At the same time, Loki walks to Colora's room, opens the door and is shocked to what he sees. Thor is pushing her against the pole; however, Colora is grunting, hitting and trying to push Thor off of her. Loki enters the room and slams the door. "What are you doing?" Loki cried out. Thor turns around, Colora's eyes express relief as she sees Loki standing there to save her.

"Are you serious, brother? How? Wh-Why would you?" Loki asked. He turns to Colora lightly takes her chin and looks at her in the eyes. Thor is furious. "Colora are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"She wanted it," Thor scoffed as he raised his arm and points at her.

"No I did not, and you know it!" Colora shouts. Loki pulls Colora to have her stand behind him. She looks at him with concern and is uncertain of what he is going to say and do. Loki walks towards his brother, slowly, as he speaks his mind. "Are that low? Why can't you get it through your skull and understand that she doesn't want you! What does it take for you to understand that?! Did you ever see me kissing any of the girls you were seeing?" They are within inches of each other, which is making Colora very nervous and frightened. "Colora and I love each other. I love her." Thor is furious with every word that comes out of Loki's mouth. "You maybe become King, but now you don't deserve to be King!"

Thor outbursts, "Me? What about you? Your the one who doesn't deserve it you know. For not only are you disobeying father every once in a while? But you're risking your rule by banging another King's daughter!"

Loki takes Colora's shield and hits Thor in the face furiously. Colora covers her mouth as she is shocked by what she witnessed. Thor looks back up at Loki as he takes deep breaths. They glare at each other. Loki raises his eyebrow, tilts his head slightly and says in a dark tone, "Now fight me." Thor smiles at the idea; however, Colora is now terrified and knows that this is a bad idea. Loki hits Thor again harder but out the window and into the garden a few feet away. Loki follows him, and fight. Colora runs to the window then hesitates as she watches Loki approaching Thor.

Thor stands up and pulls out his hammer. Loki pulls out his dagger but transforms it to a staff. They walk towards each other and fight.

At the same time, Colora grabs her sword, shield, and magically puts on her warrior outfit for protection and leaves by jumping through the window. She lands outside the garden and runs inside and watches as Loki and Thor are fighting vigorously. As they fight, Loki gives Thor several bruises to the face. However, Thor strikes Loki hard in the face with a broken piece of glass from the glass window. Loki yells in pain and turns around as he covers his face. "NO!" Colora screams. Thor chuckles. Loki then quickly turns back around to continue fighting. Colora however, has had enough. She runs up to them and yells, "Stop! Stop it! Both of you!" As Colora pushes Loki away to stop them from fighting, Thor picks up Colora and throws her to the ground. Loki notices and shouts, "COLORA!" Thor walks towards her as he notices as she struggles to get up. Loki quickly then finds an object and hits Thor on the head. Once hit on the head, Thor falls slowly on the ground and falls into unconsciousness. Loki puts the object down then kneels to Colora. He carefully picks her up, notices that she also slipped into being unconscious.

"Colora? Colora wake up!" Loki shouts. Colora doesn't move an inch. He freaks out and says, "Oh my God!"


	15. Chapter 14

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 14/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Three hours later, Loki waits patiently for Colora to wake up. Colora moves her head and slowly wakes up. "Loki?" She mumbled. Loki turned his head quickly as he heard say his name. He walks towards her, takes her hand, and sits down next to her with tears in his eyes. "Oh thank god. I almost thought I'd lost you," Loki said softly. Colora blinks several times but realizes that something isn't right. She moves up slightly even though she's still in pain and realizes that they're in her hotel room. "What? What happened? Where's Thor?" She asked quickly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Thor hit you so hard that you were knocked unconscious. I hit him even harder to make him unconscious. After I attended to you, I summoned Heimdall to take Thor back, and he's there now with mother," Loki replied as he helped her sit up. After her, looks away from her. Colora notices and feels that him seeing her kissing Thor hurt him and that it possibly made him think the worst. "You know that I would never. Not ever," Colora expressed as she has tears in her eyes. Loki, however, notices as he turns back and leans closer to her. "I know," he replied as he moved a strand of hair from her face. "How do you feel?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sore, but since you're here," Colora replied. They smile at each other; however, it doesn't last. Colora turns her head and looks to the ground. Loki notices that something is on her mind, which makes him anxious. He tilts his head slightly and asks, "What is it?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Colora closes her eyes, sighs, and says, "Loki, I greatly appreciate everything you've done for me. Truly I do."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""No, Colora. Don't."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"She turns slowly and looks into his eyes as she continues. "But I fear for your safety, and I want you to return to Asgard."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""No, I'm not leaving without you," Loki said with displeasure. Colora mumbles silently as she tries to figure out gently what to say to him. She raises her arm and suggests, "If you're afraid that I'll get hurt again."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""It's not that exactly!" Loki interrupted. They stare at each other. Loki gets off the bed to express his frustration to the situation. Colora scoots a little as she concerned for him. Loki sighs turn around and continues, "It's just, what if Thor comes back. He almost and could have killed you. I couldn't live with myself if it happened again." Colora sees that Loki sheds a tear once he expressed his concern for her safety. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Believe me; I want you to help me. But with Thor's jealousy, I can't let you get hurt again if he intervenes again," Colora expresses. Loki wipes the tear from his face and looks back up at Colora. She raises her hand to him. Loki slowly walks towards her. "Besides my sources had informed me their next plan and their location before Thor entered my room. I've asked them for the military to help me take them down, have them arrested for treason as war criminals and be sent Vanaheim to be tried." Loki looks down, takes her hand and sits down next to her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I know you fear for my safety. But, I promise you that I will return to Asgard," Colora expressed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""You swear it?" Loki asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I swear it," Colora replied as tears fall upon her cheeks. Loki takes his hand to wipe the tear from her eyes. They look deep into each other's eyes and passionately kiss. They then hug each other and have tears falling upon their cheeks; for they know that they will have to face their fear. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The following day, Colora and Loki go to a remote location outside the city so that no one can see them. "Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Loki asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sure. I know that the siblings want revenge on me, but they don't know that I have one thing that they don't," Colora replied. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Loki raises his eyebrows and asks, "Which is what?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Your daggers to protect me. I know that my shield and sword has helped me throughout many of my battles. But your daggers, these will help me get back to Asgard faster," she replied. Loki laughs as she pulls out the dagger he gave her when they were children. She then gives it to him to reminisce. "You still have it?" Loki asked with a smile on his face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I use them because they're my good luck charm," Colora replied./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Very nice," he says as he gives her the dagger back. She smiles then puts it away. They look away from each other for a moment. As Colora looks back up and looks at him, she notices that Loki is still worried about her safety. She lightly grabs his chin and proposed an idea. "Hey, as soon as I return to Asgard, let's go out riding, then out for a picnic." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Loki smiles, takes her by the waist and craves, "And?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Colora looks down then back up as she raises her eyebrow with an erotic smile on her face. "And then we can finish where we were the other night," she added./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""If that's what you wish, then we will do so," Loki responded. She puts her hand on his chest, slowly leans in and kisses him. They passionately kiss each other goodbye. They look into each other's eyes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I love you," said Loki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""And I love you," Colora replied. She has tears in her eyes knowing that having Loki leave her is difficult. "I'll see you soon," Loki said with certainty. Colora smiles, knowing that it is true. Loki turns around and walks a few steps away from her. Looks at her with concern then looks up to the sky. "Heimdall, when you're ready," Loki insinuated. The Bifrost then takes him away. Colora watches him leave then stares at the ground; knowing that she will miss him as well as knowing that he will miss her. She turns around and leaves. A few seconds later, Loki arrives in Asgard. Heimdall notices that Loki is upset that he had to leave Colora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Don't worry. She will be alright. I will watch her and let you know when she returns," Heimdall declared. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Thank you, Heimdall," Loki replied. He stares at Heimdall for a moment then heads to the palace. A few minutes later, Loki sees his mother leaving Thor's room. He quickly walks up to her and asked, "Mother. How is he?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""He's fine. He woke up a few minutes ago, he's a little groggy, but he'll be fine," Frigga replied. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Loki looks down as has mixed emotions about what happened last night. Frigga touches his shoulder and says, "Loki, we tried to stop him."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I know we knew that he would do this. I just never knew that he would stoop so low," Loki remarked. He looks down and sheds a tear as he is still upset. "Oh, Loki. Come here," Frigga pleads. Loki looks at his mother and hugs his mother. She pulls him close and strokes his hair. Loki shuts his eyes as he begins to cry silently. "Everything is going to be ok," Frigga adds./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"As the days go on, back on Earth, Colora leads a few military soldiers to the sibling's hideout. She fights off a few men to get to the siblings. Once she gets to the siblings, she fights them in hand to hand combat with her daggers. While she was fighting against the sibling's, Loki mopes around the palace, eagerly waiting and hoping that Colora is safe. Within an hour after the ambush, the brother and sister surrender. Colora has the military take the crew members with them, but lets her take the sibling's back with her to Vanaheim as agreed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"A few days later, Frigga hears that Colora has returned. She immediately runs to find Loki; she sees him in the garden. "Loki," she said. Loki turns around and notices that she is breathing slowly as well as that she has been looking for him. "Mother, what is it?" He asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""She's back," Frigga responded. Loki immediately realizes what she is talking about. He slowly stands up and walks towards her. "She's waiting for you," she adds./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Where is she?" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""In her chambers."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Loki quickly runs inside. A few minutes later, Loki quietly walks inside as sees that Colora is standing outside her balcony; looking out the horizon. His eyes are watery as he slowly walks towards her; happy that she is safe and sound. Loki stops halfway; a lump rises in his throat as he tries to say her name. "Colora."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Colora turns around and smiles at him. She runs up to him. Loki hugs her, picks her up and spins her around as he says, "Oh Colora. You're ok!" He puts her down and kisses her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I told you that I would be ok," Colora responds. He smiles and kisses her once more. He then takes his hand and holds her hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""So I'm assuming that you got them?" Loki assumed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Yes, my father had the siblings be sent to the dungeon for the rest of their lives and for those who worked for them are in the military's custody," Colora replies. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""That's good."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Colora smiles briefly but then tilts her head as she notices that Loki looks down not only because he's thankful that she's alright. But her fighting Phobos's siblings without him terrified him. "I missed you," Colora uttered softly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""So did I. Colora, I want to say that even though I knew that you were going to be ok, I was also worried about you. I mean with what happened and everything," Loki expressed, however, is interrupted as Colora touches his lips with her finger. She then strokes the back of his hair with her hand. "You worry too much," Colora said with a smile on her face. He smiles back then kisses her. They passionately kiss until they hear the sound of a door opening. Dellinger pops his head through the door. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Oh, I'm sorry, Princess," said Dellinger. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Colora turns around but holds onto Loki's hand. "It's alright, Dellinger. What is it?" She asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""King Odin requests your presence," he announced./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Colora turns back around, looks at Loki, then lets go of his hand. "I'll be right back," she said as she let's go and walks to the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0.0001pt; font-size: medium; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Actually, he's asking for both of you," Dellinger remarks. Colora turns to Loki. They look at each other with concern and fear./span/p 


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

A few minutes later, Colora and Loki stand behind the throne room door. "Loki, I'm nervous. What do you think this is about?" Colora asks.

"I don't know," Loki replied. He turns to her as he notices that Colora looks down. Knowing that she is anxious. Loki turns to her slightly, takes his hand and lifts her chin as he whispers, "Hey, it's going to be ok." She smiles at him as she feels reassured. She then giggles as he kisses her on the cheek. He smiles, glances down then back up at her and gestures, "Take my hand." Colora looks down, takes Loki's hand and smiles back at him as the doors open. They take a deep breath and walk in.

Once inside, they notice that Odin is talking to a guard. However, Odin quickly turns around when he hears them walking in. "Leave us," Odin whispered. The guard bows then leave the throne room. Colora and Loki let go of each other's hands and stare at Odin as he makes his way to his chair. "You wanted to see us father?" asked Loki.

"Yes, for there is something we need to discuss," Odin replied as he sits down. "Firstly, Colora, welcome back on your return from your mission. You defeated Phobos' siblings before they caused any more damage to Earth."

"Thank you, your majesty. "I think?" Colora responded. Loki and Colora glance at each other; confused by Odin's statement. "Secondly, if I remember correctly, I told you that if you needed help just ask for it," notes Odin.

"I told her if she needed help to let me know," said Loki.

"I understand that son, but I would have appreciated it if you would have told me that you were going and that you asked him instead of –"

"Instead of Thor?" Colora interrupted. Odin notices that Colora is not very pleased with his thought going to be very cooperative. Loki stares at her with concern and is very fearful of the outcome. "Colora, don't," Loki whispered as he takes her arm. However, she takes a few steps forward to tell Odin how his beloved son is not who he thinks he is.

"Your son might have helped me because he has fought in so many battles as much as I have. However, the reason why I didn't tell you and asked Thor to help is because I don't trust him," Colora declared.

"Excuse me?" Odin as he stands up slowly; confused, concerned, and

"Your son may be the Prince of Asgard and perhaps a great warrior. But he is not what you think he is. He is arrogant, self-centered, and doesn't care about how he is treating those who trust him. I can't trust him because he doesn't listen to me and thinks that he knows what's best for me. That's the reason why I asked Loki despite your decision if you had sent Thor to help." Colora pauses to think before she continues. Loki breathes heavily silently as he knows that he is nervous for her but is nervous about how his father is reacting. "I understand that you have the final word here on Asgard. However, this was a Vanir mission. My father has written to me, which I have proof, that if I ever needed help; to ask whoever I choose. I chose Loki because he listens to me, has been my eyes and ears throughout the mission, given me an insight into why Harmonia and Deimos decided to plot their revenge on me now." She glares at Odin, knowing that what she is saying is not pleasing him and is making him takes another step closer. "You may want him to stay here and follow your orders, but I knew he could help me because I can trust him."

There's a silence between them which makes Loki very nervous. Odin asks, "Is this coming from you?" He then turns his eyes to Loki. "Or Loki?"

Loki has a lump in his throat.

"Both of us," Colora replied.

"Is this true, son?" Odin asked. Colora turns her eyes to Loki; hoping that he will agree with her. Loki takes a deep breath and says, "Yes, father. She is right." Odin raises his eyebrow as he is surprised but is intrigued by why Loki agrees with Colora. Loki takes a few steps ahead of her. "I know that he's my brother, and I can trust him. However, I know that Colora is right. This was not her fault. So if you're going to blame someone, blame me," Loki proclaimed.

Odin tilts his head slightly at them then decides to back down. "Very well then. If that's how you feel, then I will not discuss this anymore. However, now I must tell you my final word," Odin announced.

Loki is now even more afraid of what Odin's final word is. Unknown to Colora, Loki knows that whatever his father's last word is, it is, therefore, the law. "Now, after Loki left, I had to see your father to tell him my concern. He at first didn't want to agree with me, but in time he has agreed with me about the situation. There have been rumors about you two going around ever since we left your brothers' wedding."

"You can't always believe and trust them. For rumors are rumors," Colora remarked.

"I understand that Princess, however, it concerns me that you two are not focusing on your royal duties," Odin replied.

"What?" Colora thought to herself.

"Therefore, your father and I have agreed that you two are to stop seeing each other," Odin declares. Loki and Colora stare at him; they are shocked and don't move an inch as Odin leans closer. "You are forbidden to be alone and affiliate each other again. You may speak to each other but only at council meetings and when we dine together."

Colora and Loki turn to each other quickly; they are speechless to what he had just proclaimed. They then turn back to Odin.

Colora has tears in her eyes, a lump in her throat as she tries to speak. "No. You. You can't be serious," she mumbled. Odin doesn't say a word.

"Father, this is not Colora's fault. It was mine," Loki shouts.

"No Loki," she raised her voice as she grabs his arm.

Loki turns to Colora and leans towards her as she pulls him close. "You know that we both wanted this," Colora whispered.

"I know but –"

"Enough!" Odin shouted as his voice echoes in the room. They turn back and look at Odin, as they know that Odin is serious. Colora takes a few steps forward, and as she does, Loki notices that she tears fall upon her cheek. "Please, don't do this. I love him," Colora pleaded.

When she mentions the words, "I love him" to Odin, he takes a deep breath and looks away. Colora looks at Loki; she slowly backs away then runs out of the room crying. Loki watches her run, turns back to his father with tears in his eyes. "Why?" he asks.

Odin turns back to face his son. Loki takes a few more steps towards his father. "You think we can't focus on our duties? I've always done what you've asked of me and never did I once object or argue with you about anything. Except now," Loki said as he raises his voice in frustration. Odin doesn't say a word but looks at him directly. "Why can't you be happy for me?! Why can't you accept us?! WHY!" he demanded.

Odin sighs as he glances down. He then stands up to walk to Loki. Odin stops in front of him and puts his hand on Loki's shoulder as he replies, "Son. I don't want to do this. But I have to do what is best for you."

Loki raises his eyebrows as a thought comes to his head. He slowly backs away from his father and stares at him with tears falling on his cheeks. "No, it's not. You're doing this because of Thor," he said softly. Odin stares at Loki, knowing that what he's done is going to tear them apart.

"How could you!" Loki cried out. Odin tries to hug him; however, Loki pushes him away and storms away from him.

Frigga enters the throne room and notices that something is wrong. She confronts Loki gently and whispers, "Loki, what's wrong?"

"Ask father," Loki expressed to her in bitter anger. She looks at Odin with concern then turns to her son. She let's go of him; letting him leave. Loki quickly runs after Colora. Frigga walks quickly towards him with frustration and demands, "What did you do!" Odin looks at his wife with guilt as he sighs. Knowing what he did not only was what he believes is right, but he knows that this is something that he wished would have been done differently.

A few minutes later, Loki finds Colora crying in their garden where no one can see her. He quietly walks in. "Colora?"

She looks down at him with tears in her eyes. He kneels next to her and holds her in his arms as she cries. He strokes her hair as he tries to comfort her. "Oh God, Colora. I'm so sorry. They just don't understand. I'm just as shocked and upset as you are," Loki.

"It's not fair. It's not just fair! Why can't your father accept us? What have we done to make him that upset?" Colora cried.

"My guess it's because of Thor," Loki suggested.

"And he thinks that just because Thor will possibly be King, that I will be his son's wife!" she said as she sits up and looks at him. She raises her eyebrows at him. Loki mumbles, "I don't know. Maybe. Thor does have a choice."

"So do I!" Colora yelled as she stands up and looks into his eyes with more tears in her eyes. She walks a few feet away from Loki. As she does, Loki stands up and waits patiently for what else she might have to say. Colora turns back around and confesses, "I want to be with you more anything in this world! I would give up everything to be with you!" Loki is shocked but stunned that Colora would say that to him, which means that she would probably want to spend the rest of her life with him. She looks away from him and sheds a tear.

Loki takes a deep breath, walks towards her and suggests, "Maybe I can talk to my father and make him change his mind."

"He won't change his mind," Colora replied. She doesn't look at him once he is standing next to her.

Loki glances down for a moment then back at her. "What about your father? Maybe we can talk to him and convince him to-"

"That wouldn't help either because he doesn't listen to me when it comes to things that concern him," Colora interrupted.

"Yet he allows you to do things that Princesses shouldn't do," Loki questioned.

Colora gives him a stern look. Loki looks down and shakes his head as he knows what he said was wrong. He takes her hand and says, "I'm sorry that's not what I meant."

"Loki, what are we going to do?"

Loki looks into her pleading, feeling uncertain of what they should do. He turns around, takes a few steps away and looks down. He takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes then slowly turns back around to face her. This makes Colora very anxious.

"I think for now let's do what my father says."

Colora takes a few more steps away, has her hand on her chest and shakes her head. She begins to silently hyperventilate as she just can't believe what Loki suggested. "What?"

"Just until we find a way to get them to understand," Loki suggests. He sees the tears falling on her cheek. He walks towards her and lightly takes her shoulders. "I don't want to do this believe me I don't. But right now everyone is watching our every move until I find out the real reason or until father realizes, everything he's trying to do what is best is wrong." Colora sheds more tears, shoves him away from her and heads to the door. Loki however, quickly grabs her wrist and turns her back around to face him. "Colora, please. I think if we do this just for a while to make our father's happy and to have people stop spreading rumors about us, then we can find a way to make our fathers understand."

"That's not what I want!" Colora shouts. Loki's eyes fill with tears as he knows that he made a mistake. Colora weeps as she says, "You may be afraid of your father, but I'm not! If you're going to find a way fine, but I hope it's not too late. Before Odin decides to have, me marry Thor to keep the alliance with Vanaheim."

"Colora," Loki said softly as lightly touches her arms, trying to embrace her.

"Let me go," Colora spoke softly as she looked away from him.

"Please don't do this."

"LET GO OF ME!" Colora yelled as she pushed him away. Loki and Colora look at each other with tears. She turns back at the door, walks towards it but turns back to see Loki; she notices tears falling on his cheeks. She then again at the door, opens it and as she leaves she cries and weeps until she makes it to her chambers.

After Colora left, Loki turns around as he sits down and cries. Knowing that he had just broken her heart.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As the weeks go on, Colora and Loki never speak and see each other. However, whenever they dine together and go to court meetings, they acknowledge and talk only a few words to each other. This pleases Odin and Thor but makes Frigga very upset. For she knows that Loki and Colora love each other and now their love is forbidden and eating them alive.

One day, Frigga notices Harisa and Queen Sjofin in the guest chambers. She decides to find out how Colora is. Sjofin and Harisa Frigga entering the room; they turn around and watch her as she walks towards them. "Good morning Queen Frigga. How are you?" Sjofin asked.

"I'm alright, thank you. Yourself?" Frigga replied.

"I'm alright." They look away from each other for a moment.

"Harisa, how is she?" Frigga asked.

Harisa takes a deep breath, sits down, and replies, "In all honesty, she is depressed and never stops crying. When Colora's by herself, she stares out to the sky and doesn't move at all unless she has to. When she sees Loki, she tries to not cry in front of him, however, after Colora leaves the same room that he was in, she cries her eyes out." Frigga looks at Harisa and sees how upsetting it is to for her. Sjofin sits down as she says, "I've never seen her so upset like this ever since Phobos betrayed her. All she can ever think about is him."

"Oh God," Frigga said softly as she puts her hand over her mouth.

"What about Loki?" Sjofin asked. Harisa turns to Frigga as she is curious to know how Loki is dealing with the situation. Frigga looks down and takes a deep breath as she sits down and says, "He can't stop thinking about her either. At night he cries until he falls asleep. He loves her deeply." Harisa looks down for a brief moment then stands up and walks a few feet away from Sjofin and Frigga to process her thoughts. Frigga and Sjofin notice her expression. "When Colora and Loki were together again, something about her just changed. Both of them turned. Colora always had a smile on her face and always wanted to spend as much time with Loki as much as she could. He would always make her laugh and be there for her when she needed him. But now," Harisa implied as she turned back to face them.

"I know," said Sjofin.

There's a moment of silence between the three of them. "Why would Odin do this to them?" Harisa asked Frigga.

Sjofin turns to Frigga, knowing that she wants to know the truth behind Odin's motives as well.

Frigga takes another deep breath and replies, "All I can tell you is that he had a feeling that their love would possibly make things difficult in their future."

"Difficult how?" Harisa asked.

"I can't tell you, but their love will in Odin's point of view change the future in a good or bad way."

"What do you believe?" Sjofin asked.

"I believe that they have a perfect future, but they will have bumps along the way," Frigga replied. Harisa and Sjofin look at each other than turn back to Frigga. For not only are they confused about Odin's decision, but they are also confused by Frigga's statement. "Look, Odin is trying to do what is best for both Thor and Loki but is blinded. For he wants Thor to have whatever he wants; even if it potentially having Colora becoming his Queen."

"She will refuse," claimed Harisa.

"You and I know that. But Odin will do anything to make Thor happy," explain Frigga.

"But not Loki?" Harisa questioned.

Frigga takes a deep breath and replies, "Unfortunately, yes."

They look away from each other. "If only there were a way we could help them. They deserve each other, sighed Harisa. At that moment, Frigga had an idea. "Maybe we can," she said as she turns back to Harisa and Sjofin, raising her eyebrows, expressing to them that they have to help Colora and Loki. Barista crosses her arms and asks, "How?"

Frigga stands up and suggests, "I have an idea. But we have to make sure that no one, not even them finds out."

"You have my word," Harisa implies.

"Mine as well. Now, what do you want us to do?" said Sjofin.

Frigga smiles, then turns around. She walks to the door of chambers and closes so that no one can hear their plan. Once the doors are closed and locked for precaution, she walks back to Harisa and Sjofin and sits down as she says, "I want Colora and Loki to see each other again. I want them to be happy. But for them to do that, they will have to as well as we will have to keep it a secret from everyone."

"Ok, but one problem, they are not to be alone and speak to each other," Harisa implied. Sjofin and Frigga turn to each other and smile at each other. Harisa realizes based on the look on their faces, that Colora's mother knows what Frigga has in mind. "Wait are you suggesting?"

"Yes," Frigga replied. Harisa sits down as she is shocked and terrified of the idea that Colora and Loki should see each other…in secret. "What I will do first is talk to Loki and convince him to do the one thing that he refuses and is afraid to do; even if it means betraying his father. I know he wants to obey his father, yet at the same time he wants to follow his heart."

"Do you think he'll listen to you?" asked Harisa.

"Anytime I give him talks like that he'll listen to me and take the advice," Frigga replied.

"What about Colora? Should we talk to her?" Harisa asks.

"No. Since Loki is scared and didn't know what to do about the situation; he needs to fix it," Frigga replied.

"You're right. I know that Colora is willing to take any risk just to be with him," Sjofin added. They look down for a moment. "So how will we know when he wants to talk to her?" asks Harisa.

"It'll either be having one of us wanting to talk to her, or he will have to lure to talking to him in some way. Like a letter written by someone else, shapeshift, I'm not sure. It's up to Loki if he decides to talk to her," Frigga responds.

"If he convinces her by a letter or something do you think it will work?" Sjofin asks.

"He's very good at manipulation. Loki hopes that she might not know that it's him. But he knows that she will fall for it," Frigga replied.

Later on that day, Frigga walks into Loki's room and notices that Loki is staring out the balcony.

She walks towards him, however, stops halfway to give him space. "Loki," Frigga expressed softly. He doesn't move an inch. She takes a deep breath and takes a few more steps towards him. "I'm so sorry about this; all of it. I know how painful this is for you and Colora. Your father may say that he knows everything when you and I both know that he does not. Son, I understand that you're angry and you have every right to be. You and Colora have been best friends since you were children and when she came back to Asgard; the bond you two share became stronger than ever before. I knew the instant that you two entered the room that both of you were meant to be."

Loki turns around to face his mother. As he turns, Frigga sees the dried tears on his cheeks. This tears up her heart. "Where are you going with this mother?" Loki says in a raspy voice.

"What I'm trying to say is that you should follow your heart," she implied.

"And betray father?" Loki exploded.

"Yes," Frigga replied. Loki scoffs at her. "I know you want to follow your father's orders and to do as you are told. But you need to do what is best for you."

"Mother, believe me, I want to follow my heart and be with Colora more than anything, but you know how father is when he finds out about things like that. He gets furious at those who betray them and has them banished," Loki remarked as he turns around and walks a few feet away from his mother. As he walks away from her, Frigga sighs as she understands that Loki does not want to disobey his father in any way. "Is that what you want if I do this? For Colora and I to be banished," he snapped as he turns back to face her.

"Of course not. But it if it happens then I will do with it. I'd rather see you happy than be miserable for the rest of your life," Frigga replied. Loki is surprised to hear that his mother would say that; knowing that she is begging him to disobey his father by following his heart. He realizes that his mother wants him to do this. Frigga walks towards him and touches his arms lightly for comfort as she says, "Loki, I'm not saying this because I'm your mother. I'm saying this because I'm tired of Odin telling who can what and who can't do. You deserve to be happy. So does Colora. I want what's best for you." Loki has tears in his eyes as he is touched that his mother speaks her mind about the situation. "Think about it son. Do you want to follow your father's law for the rest of your life and be miserable? Or do you want to take the risk and continue your love with Colora?" she asked.

Frigga smiles at Loki then leaves. Loki looks down; reflecting what his mother just told him. A tear falls upon his cheek. As the tear appears, he quickly wipes his face and takes a deep breath.

A few hours later, Loki is finishing writing up a letter. At the same time, Harisa enters the room.

"You wanted to see me?" Harisa asked. Loki turns his head quickly then stands up to walk towards her. "Yes, I want you to deliver this message to Colora. No one is to see this but her and HER alone, understand?" He demanded.

"Yes, sir," Harisa replied as she bowed her head. Loki gives Harisa the letter and watches her leave his chambers. After she goes, he sits back down and gazes at the sky.

A few minutes later, Harisa arrives at Colora's study. Harisa notices Colora writing and taking down important notes for an important meeting as well as records notes for herself. Harisa stands before her and announces, "Excuse me, Colora. But this message is for you. It's from your mother." Colora stops writing and looks up as she gives Harisa a confused look on her face. "Mother? I thought she left to return home?" Colora questioned herself as she takes the letter from Harisa. As she opens the letter and reads it, Harisa glances away for a moment then turns back to Colora as she is curious to what her mother must have written to her. Colora closed the letter and said, "Of course, as expected."

"What?" Harisa lied in a curious and unsuspecting tone in her voice.

"She wants me to meet her in the guest chambers tonight," Colora implied. Harisa and Colora look at each other then Colora puts the letter down as she decides to continue with her daily duties.

Later that night, Colora enters in the guest chambers, closes the door and walks around. Suddenly she sees a shadow in front of her, emerging from the balcony curtains. The shadow takes a few steps towards the light. Colora is shocked to see that it was Loki who wrote her not her mother. "Loki," she said with a soft voice. He stares at her with watery eyes, relieved that she came, but notices that Colora is slightly angry and upset that he tricked her to come. "Oh, God. I should have known that it was you who wrote it." Colora has tears in her eyes then quickly turns around as she heads to the door to leave. Loki takes a few steps forward and panics.

"Please don't leave. Please, I want to talk to you," Loki declared.

Once he said those words, Colora stops, shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. Knowing that deep in her heart she wants to leave, but she wants to also not just talk to him; she wants to hear what he wants to say. So she slowly turns around and crosses her arms as she says, "I'm listening."

Loki takes a deep breath as he thinks of what he needs to say. "Colora, the reason why I asked for you to come is because I've been thinking lately about everything that's happened. I know that ever since my father had forbidden our love, we have both been miserable and upset that he will not listen to us," he said. Colora looks away; knowing what he is saying is true. Loki takes another deep breath then walks towards her. However, as he walks towards her, he begins to shake as Loki is more and more nervous about how she is going to react on what he has to say. "But first Colora, I want to apologize for what I said in the garden that day. You're right. I am afraid to stand up to him because when I try to say something to him, he would yell at me. Compared to Thor where he just talks to him, however, he does occasionally yell at my brother when he does something stupid. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I'm tired of being afraid of him and following his rules. He thinks he knows everything, but he doesn't."

"Loki, what are you saying?" Colora asks as the tears in her eyes emerge. Loki looks deep into Colora's eyes and also expresses tears in his eyes. He takes her hands. "Colora, I love you, and I can't stop thinking about you. You're always on my mind. Which is why I want to take the most significant risk; to be with you despite my father's rule. Even if it means we were sentenced to be banished."

Colora is speechless. Hearing Loki confessing to what she wanted to hear him say since the ordeal. She looks down for a moment then back up with tears falling upon her cheek. "Loki, you do know what this means," Colora says softly as Loki takes her waist and pulls her close. Loki looks deeper into her eyes. "We would be disobeying our fathers."

"I'd rather die than not having you by my side," Loki said as he takes his hand and wipes the tears off her cheeks.

They deeper into each other's eyes, lean in closer and closer then passionately kiss each other. Loki pushes Colora to the bed vigorously as he continues to kiss her. As they lie down on the bed, they begin to take each other's clothes off; then they have sex. As they express their love for one another, the fear, pain, and sadness they felt was gone. Colora and Loki expressed their feelings in such a way that it made them exhausted and fell asleep. They remained asleep in each other's arms for the rest of the night.

The following morning, Colora is in the garden, picking out her favorite flowers and embracing the special memories that were made there. At the same time, Frigga, Sjofin, and Harisa are walking by until they stop as they notice Colora walking around the garden. Frigga sees that Colora is in a happier mood. Harisa and Sjofin stand next to her as they notice Colora's attitude as well. "Did Colora say anything to you about last night?" Frigga asked as she turns to face Sjofin and Harisa.

"No, she wouldn't tell me," Sjofin replied. They all look at each other than turn back to look at Colora. An idea pops in their heads. "Do you think the plan worked?" Harisa asked.

"I think so," Frigga replied. Sjofin and Harisa turn to each other and express hopefulness in their eyes that the plan worked. Frigga leaves them and walks towards Colora. As she enters the garden, Frigga also notices that Colora is smelling the flowers; getting her inner peace back. "Good morning Colora," said Frigga.

Colora turns around and smiles as she replies, "Good morning Frigga."

"Someone seems to be in a good mood this morning."

"Maybe it's because it's a new day," said Colora as she walks around a small tree.

"Or something good happened," Frigga implied. Colora looks at Frigga with a confused look on her face. Curious if she had maybe helped in some way with what happened last night. "I don't know what you mean," Colora lied.

"Oh I think you do," said Frigga. Colora looks away for a moment then looks back at Frigga. Realizing that she knows about her and Loki and that she did help get through to him. Colora takes a deep breath then walks towards Frigga. "Alright, I do, but not here," said Colora.

At the same time, Loki walks in from behind a column and notices Frigga and Colora heading to the garden room. He's curious to what they're talking about. Harisa and Sjofin notice Loki and walk towards him. "Good morning Loki," said Harisa as she tilted her head downwards to bow before him.

Loki turns towards Sjofin and Harisa and replies, "Good morning Harisa."

"You also seem to be in a good mood this morning," said Harisa. Loki turns his head to Colora's mother then to Harisa; confused and wonders if they along with his mother planned yesterday's event. Loki leaned towards "Harisa, do you have something to do with –"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harisa lies. She smiles then walks away. Loki watches her leave then turns back to face Colora's mother. "Queen Sjofin did you-"

"I don't know what you mean, but if I knew what was going on…you would already know. Wouldn't you?" Sjofin hinted to him with a smile on her face. She then walks away. Loki glances down for a moment then back at the garden. He realizes that his mother, Sjofin, and Harisa did plan for him and Colora to get back together.

In the garden room, Frigga and Colora sit down and talk in private. "So you talked to Loki last night?" Frigga asked.

"Yes we did," Colora replied. They stare at each other. Colora smiles for a moment looks down then back up as she says, "Frigga, thank you."

"For what?" Frigga asks as she winks to Colora. She hints to Colora that her secret is safe. They smile and laugh. "So I'm assuming that you two have a plan."

"Yes and we plan to keep it that way. No one knows about this except you, my mother, and Harisa, and let's keep it that way," Colora informs her. Frigga stands up walks to Colora then touches her shoulder. Frigga smiles at her and with comforting words she says, "My lips are sealed." Colora smiles at Frigga once more as she leaves. Colora then follows her a few seconds later.

After leaving Colora in the Garden, Frigga sees Loki walking towards the garden and approaches him. "Morning Loki," said Frigga.

"Morning mother," Loki replied as he stops and smiles at her. Frigga turns her head around as she notices Colora just a few feet away then turns back to Loki. Loki also notices Colora and gazes at her. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" Frigga asks; hinting to her son more than the day is beautiful. Loki smiles and chuckles at his mother as he understands what she is implying. "Yes, it is," Loki answered. Frigga smiles at him then leaves. Loki watches his mother move then turns back and sees Colora in the garden. Colora sees him and smiles at him in which he smiles back.

Later that night, Colora enters her chambers and sees a shadow behind a curtain. "Can I help you?" Colora asks.

"Yes," Loki replies as he emerges from behind the curtain and smiles at her. She smiles and looks down at the floor. Loki smiles at her and walks towards her. "First off you look beautiful, and I was just thinking about you."

"Oh have you?" Colora asks with enthusiasm. Loki gives her a look as Colora also walks towards him. She grabs his leather jacket and looks into his eyes as he does in return to her. "Well, I was just thinking about you too." They lean in and passionately kiss. A few minutes later they have sex.

As time goes on, they keep seeing each other whenever they can. One day, Odin notices Loki studying in his study. "How's it going?" asks Odin. Loki looks up and puts down a scroll that he's been reading. "Good. I should have this done before dinner," Loki replied.

"Oh good," said Odin. Loki smiles at his father as Odin does in return. Then Odin leaves and closes the door. Colora emerges from behind the couch that Loki is sitting in and smiles at him as Loki turns around and smiles. "Now where were we?" asks Loki. Colora takes the scroll away from him and tosses it across the room. She slowly falls into his lap and smiles at him. Loki grabs her gently, passionately kisses her, make out on the couch and spent the afternoon with each other for the rest of the afternoon.

A few days later, Colora, and Dellinger (technically Loki who has used his magic to transform himself into Dellinger) head to the Bifrost and leave to go to Midgard. "Where to Princess?" Heimdall asks.

"Midgard," Colora replied.

"Yes, my lady," said Heimdall as he makes his way to his sword to turn on the Bifrost. Colora turns to Dellinger and smiles at him. Heimdall turns on the Bifrost, twists the sword a certain position to which then sends Colora and Dellinger to Earth. Once Colora and Loki are on Earth, Loki changes back to himself. Colora smiles then takes his hand. "Hold on tight," said Colora.

Loki raises his eyebrow, takes her hand and asks, "What do you mean? Where are we going?"

"You'll see," she replied.

Colora teleports herself and Loki to the top of the Eifel Tower in Paris, France. Loki puts his hand on the railing and is amazed at the beauty of the lights of the city. The sound of cars honking, and the music playing; it intrigues and makes him wonder what else there about humans that are different. "What do you think?" Colora asks.

"It's remarkable," he replied.

Later on, that night in Paris, France; Colora and Loki check into a hotel. Loki is preparing two glasses of wine for himself and Colora. As he does that, Colora walks towards him, hugs him from behind and kisses his neck. Loki smiles, puts down the bottle of wine and turns around to hold her in his arms. "Paris is called the City of Love. Know why?" Colora asks.

"Is it because the atmosphere is filled with love?" Loki responds.

"You're close, but the actual reason is that not only is it their language that sounds romantic. The reason why is because they find beauty everywhere. In their art, nature, everything. So in everyone's point of view, Paris is beautiful and breathtaking," Colora replied.

"You're beautiful and breathtaking," Loki declared to her as he takes his hand and places it behind her head. Colora smiles, and they passionately kiss. They lie down on the bed and express their love throughout the night.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

A few weeks after Colora and Loki decide to keep their love a secret from everyone, Odin announced that there would be a royal ball for the annual Spring Festival. That afternoon, Colora is fixing her hair and putting on jewelry. Loki smiles and watches her.

"I'm so excited for the festival! I haven't had this much fun since I was a child," Colora expressed as she puts on a necklace.

"What about the party we had when you came back to Asgard? Or when we went to the Festival on Earth?" Loki asks as he leans against the wall and crosses his arms.

"Yes the party your father hosted for me and the festival were fun, but this is going to be twice as fun because there'll be romantic music, dancing"

" - and the most beautiful woman in the room."

Colora turns around to face him and replies, "Oh come on Loki. You and I both know that there will be other gorgeous women that will be at the party."

"That may be true," he replied. Colora blushes then look away as Loki walks toward her, leans down and sits next to her. They smile at each other; Loki glances away for a moment as she continues to get ready. "Loki, I know that since your father is definitely going to be expecting us to be following his rule about us. But do you think we can try to pull it off?" Colora asks.

"Of course we can. We've been doing it for several weeks now," Loki replied.

"I know that. But still. Everyone will be watching us. Seeing our every move and sooner or later expect us to slip up," Colora implied. Loki takes her hand, Colora glances down then back up at him. "Now look at the one who's talking too much," he implies. Colora smiles and giggles. Loki lets go of her hand and lets her continue getting ready. "Colora we'll be fine. We just have to pretend that we're still flowing father's rule by not speaking to each other. I know it's going to be difficult, but we have to try."

"Alright. Besides knowing you, you'll definitely have to be on your best behavior," implied Colora as she touches up her hair.

"Look who's talking. Besides I haven't done anything mischevious lately."

"What about the trick you did to me the other day so you could make me laugh?"

"Well, I did that because I noticed how stressed you were from the meeting earlier that day and I know that you love it when I try to cheer you up."

"By pranking me?"

"Yes, but you know I've done other things to cheer you up that didn't involve pranking."

"Sure," said Colora. Loki stops Colora by taking her hands and has her face him. He twists his body and says, Colora. When are you going to realize that I love you, and I'll do anything for you."

"Darling let me be grateful for what you've done without making promises you can't keep," Colora implies. Loki takes a deep breath. Colora places her hand upon his cheek. "But I do admire that you do try to keep your word."

"Thank you," Loki replied. He takes Colora's hand and kisses it; then holds it.

"I'll see you later tonight, yes?" Colora asks.

"Of course," he replied.

"Good."

Colora leans forward and kisses him. They look into each other's eyes and take a deep breath as they know that they want to be together for the rest of the day instead of going to the ball. "See you tonight," said Colora. She then stands up and leaves her chambers. Loki watches her and gazes at her beauty as she goes. Sighing at how lucky he is that she is in his life.

Later that evening at the festival, everyone is either dancing or talking to others. At the party, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three arrive fashionably late. Dellinger observes the festival and notices that someone is not there. Harisa approaches from behind and asks, "Wonder where Thor is? I would have thought he'd be here at the party."

"I think Odin told him to go to Muspelheim to make sure the peace is still with them," Dellinger replied.

"Maybe. At least that's one threat that Colora and Loki don't have to worry about right now."

"Yes, but they're still aware that Odin, as well as everyone else who knows about their love, is watching them."

On the other side of the room, Colora and Frigga are drinking and talking. "How are you?" asks Frigga.

"I'm alright. It's just hard to not be with him. But so far so good since we've kept our distance since the festival started," Colora replied.

"I know, but sooner or later, Odin will put you both on a test to see if you'll slip."

"What do you mean?" Colora asks. Frigga glances from side to side to see if anyone is going to hear them; however, she notices that the guests are preoccupied with being entertained with music, dancing or chatting amongst themselves. Frigga leans over to Colora and whispers in her ear, "Loki overheard his father saying that he's surprised that you two haven't said a word to each other, but he's waiting to see what you two will do. Don't worry, Loki told me that he's going to talk to you in a few minutes and ask you to dance with him." Colora glances down for a moment; confused on why Loki is going to ask her to dance. Colora blinks several times then looks up and asks, "Why is he going to ask me to dance?

"Mother. Colora," said Loki as he approaches from behind them with a drink in his hand. He bows slightly before Colora. She bows back. "Enjoying the festival?" asked Loki.

"Yes, thank you," Frigga replied.

From his throne, Odin observes them with a stern and curious look.

"Loki. Why do you want to dance with me?" Colora whispered.

"Because, one, I think it's time that we show everyone including my father how we're pulling off the act and two, I think it's about time we have one moment of being together while we can before tonight," Loki replied in a hushed tone of voice. Colora looks at Odin with fear as he continues to watch them. However, a servant comes up from behind them and takes their goblets. (Frigga ordered a servant to take their drinks away.) Loki stands in front of Colora, has his hand out and offers it to her; making a scene in front of people who are around and watching them. "So. Princess Colora, may I have this dance?" asks Loki. Colora looks around them, looks back at him and his hand, then gently takes his hand. "You may," Colora replied.

Loki escorts her to the middle of the dance floor. People who were already dancing move as they watch to see what will happen. Odin tilts his head slightly as he is curious and intrigued by Loki's suggestion for a dance. People begin to whisper until the music starts to play. Loki pulls Colora in, which makes Colora nervous but intoxicated since she loves to dance with him. As he pulls her closer to him, he whispers, "Now let's put on a good show." Loki lifts his head and begins to lead. As they dance, Colora tries not to express how much she is enjoying spending this time dancing with him since so many people are watching them.

Frigga walks to Odin and notices that he is slightly pleased that Colora and Loki are trying to move on with his law, but is still curious about them since it looks odd. Harisa and Dellinger observe everyone's expressions to Loki and Colora dancing and notice mixed feelings. As for Colora and Loki, they don't take their eyes off of each other; they even look deep into each other's eyes because they have the urge to express how much they care for one another. However, they pull it off when the music ends. People applaud.

Loki bows before Colora, and says, "Thank you for the dance Colora."

As he lets go of Colora's hand and walks away, Colora feels something in her hand. She notices what feels to be a piece of parchment and decides to put it in the sleeve of her dress.

A few minutes after Colora and Loki danced, Colora left the party for the moment to read what the parchment says.

"My darling, my life would be nothing without you in it. I love you so much, and I'll see you tonight. – Loki."

Colora smiles and puts the parchment away.

Loki steps out for some fresh air. As he steps out for some fresh air, he spots Colora after she read the parchment. Unaware that he sees her, Colora looks to make sure that no one is around and decides to shapeshift herself. Loki is shocked to see two of her. Colora leaves while her replica heads back to the party. He turns around for a moment and has an epiphany of why Colora did that. He decides to ditch the party and head to Colora's chambers.

A few minutes later, Loki enters her chambers and closes the door. "I've been waiting for you," said Colora. Loki turns around and gazes up and down as he awestruck at her beauty.

"I'm sure you have," Loki remarked.

Colora and Loki smile at each other. Loki walks towards her and passionately kisses her. He then turns her around and unties her corset and her dress as he kisses her neck as she also moves her hair. Once the laces are loose, Loki turns her back around and kisses her. As he continues to kiss her; Colora removes his jacket, unties his shirt and takes it off. Once she does, Colora slowly walks to her bed, removes her shoes, skirt, and the corset. She stares at Loki as she slowly lies down on her bed, as he removes his shoes, his pants, and his shirt as he makes his way to her bed. Once Loki is on her bed, he gets on top of her, and they have sex until the festival ends. After the festival has ended, Harisa checks up on Colora and sees that she and Loki are fast asleep. She locks the door and leaves; making sure that Colora and Loki are undisturbed for the rest of the night.

As the weeks go by, Colora and Loki continue their love without anyone noticing. The day before Colora's birthday, Loki finds out that Odin and Thor will not be in Asgard that day to celebrate her birthday so he decides to give her a surprise and the best gift he could ever give her. The night before her birthday Colora receives a letter from Loki explaining that he wants to take her away from the palace and celebrate her birthday. The following morning, Frigga notices Colora heading towards the entrance.

"Hello, Colora. Where are you off to?" Frigga asks.

"On the record, I'm heading to the meadows to take a break from my royal duties," Colora replied. She notices servants passing by when Frigga asked that question. When they're gone, Colora leans in and whispers. "But off the record, Loki and I are going out somewhere to celebrate my birthday."

"That's sweet of him. Did he tell you what the plan is?"

"No, it's a surprise."

"Well, I'm sure it's a going to be a pleasant surprise," Frigga implied. Colora smiles at her; knowing that she is excited about Loki's surprise. Frigga turns notices Loki bringing his and Colora's horse out. "Alright, have fun."

"Thank you," Colora replied. She turns around then heads to the entrance.

"Colora," Frigga yells out her name. Colora turns back around and faces her. "Happy Birthday." Colora smiles turns back around and leaves the palace.

Loki is waiting for her with their horses at the ready. "Hey," Colora shouts. Loki looks up and stares at Colora as she walks down the stairs. He gazes at her at her beautiful royal blue and golden laced dress. "How do I look?" she asks.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful," Loki replied.

Colora smiles and leans in his ear and says, "Thank you." He smiled when she whispered in his ear. She looks to the left and walks to her horse. Loki turns and watches Colora as she pets her horse and gives it attention. "So where are you taking me?" Colora asks as she turns her head to him and continues to pet her horse. Loki walks towards his horse, grabs the reigns and stands next to Colora. He puts his foot on the stirrup, and says, "As I said, it's a surprise." Colora smiles at him. She walks to the left side of her horse, puts her foot inside the stirrup and together, they get on their horses and leave the palace. As they leave the city, they look at each other, smiling and having fun. Halfway through, Loki intimidates Colora by tempting her to race him.

One hour later, Loki and Colora arrive at a Lake. "Whoa," Loki said as he pulls the reigns. Colora also pulls the reigns; she also follows his lead when he gets off his horse. However, he helps her get down once he gets off his horse. Once she gets off her horse, Loki takes her hand, and escorts her to a lake, hidden behind trees and bushes. "Alright, we're here," he declared as he gestures the lake to her. Colora is confused but excited. "This is the first thing I want to do to celebrate your birthday."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" craved Colora as she takes his arm and looks at him with lust and desire in her eyes and face. Loki smiles at her and looks at her dress. "Come on!" she said as she wrapped her arms around him. Loki chuckles at her; knowing how cute she is to him. They take off their clothes and jump into the lake. They play, splash each other, and make out in the lake.

One hour later, Loki takes her to a summer house, next to the lake, to spend the rest of her birthday there. Once they arrived, Loki sets up a fire so they can warm up and unpacks their lunch. Once the fire is made, Colora sits down in front of him. As she sits down, Loki pours Colora a glass of wine. "Loki, thank you. For this. All of this. This is the most special and best birthday surprise I've ever had," Colora expressed.

"I'm glad. I wanted to make your birthday special," said Loki as he gives her a glass of wine. Colora smiles as he does too in return. They tap their glasses then passionately kiss. He looks into her eyes, suddenly then remembered something. "Ah, that reminds me," says Loki softly. He puts his drinks down then turns to the side. "There's one more thing I would like to give you this."

"Oh Loki, you didn't have to get me anything," Colora remarked.

"But I wanted to; not just because it's your birthday," Loki implied. He turns back to her and uses magic to present her with his gift. Colora slightly raises her eyebrow at it but looks back up at him with curiosity. "I wanted to give you this when the time was right, and I decided that today is a special occasion to give it to you." He hands her the gift. "Happy Birthday Colora. I hope you like it," said Loki.

Colora opens the gift. Her eyes open wide as she sees a beautiful locket inside the box.

"Oh, Loki. It's beautiful. I love it!" Colora expresses. She notices that there's an inscription on the outside with her initials. But on the inside, she opens it and sees another inscription that cites:

My heart is and will always be yours. I love you.

\- Loki

Colora looks at Loki with gratitude and a heartfelt smile as she says, "Thank you."

Loki gently touches her hand and the box and asks, "May I?" Colora smiles and let's go of the box. Loki takes the box and gently takes the locket out of the box. As he takes the locket out of the box, Colora moves her hair away and turns around. Once she turns, Loki puts on the locket around her neck. Colora turns to face him, and as she does Loki looks deep into her eyes. "How do I look?" She asks.

"Radiant," he replied.

Colora smiles and blushes at his reply. Loki kisses Colora passionately then picks her up. When he picks her up she giggles and continues to kiss him as they head to a bed. Once they're at the edge of the bed, Loki gently lies down with her. They then take each other's clothes off and have sex.

One hour later, they're in bed lying next to each other. Loki notices that something is on Colora's mind. "Colora. What is it?" Loki asks as he removes a strand of hair from her face.

"Nothing it's just. Do you think that the servants are noticing that every other night, one of us are not in our beds?" Colora asks.

"I don't think so. Besides my servants never enter my chambers unless I need them. Why?"

"I don't know. Just curious."

Loki sits up, looks into her eyes, and smiles and chuckles at her. "You know what I think?" Loki asks.

"What?" Colora asks she sits up slightly.

"I think you're paranoid because if the servants are gossiping about your unmade bed, it is too late for that. Because Harisa already told them that you would be training."

"Oh, that's a good cover."

Loki smiles and makes her laugh as he moves on top of her and grabs her wrists. They make out for a bit.

"Do you think we're too reckless?" Colora asks another question.

"Aren't we always?" Loki questions her as he raises his eyebrow and tilts his head.

"True," she replied.

He leans down and kisses her again. "Have you ever thought what would happen if Vanaheim wanted you to be Queen?" Loki asks.

Colora glances away for a moment then lies back down. "Not really. As I said when we were children, I would only become Queen if I had to. Why?" Colora inquired as she is curious to know where Loki is going with it.

"Nothing, it's just if you were to be next Vanaheim's ruler, even though technically Phobos is, would you have the option – "

"To choose a husband just like You and Thor do here on Asgard?" Colora interrupted as she sits up to face him.

"Yes," Loki replied.

"So are you saying that if it happens?"

"Well hypothetically yes."

"Ah, I see. Well, I would considerate."

"Oh, would you?" Loki questioned in a sarcastic tone.

"Uh huh," Colora answered as Loki leans in once more to kiss her. After he kisses her, Colora gently pushes him down and gets on top of him. "Can I ask you something else? You don't have to answer this if it's too personal," Loki professed.

"Loki I don't mind. Tell me, what is it?" Colora replied.

"Well, I don't know how to phrase it, but have you ever thought about having children?"

"I did once, but I haven't thought about it for a long time. Have you?"

"Once. I saw little kids playing in the garden one day, and it reminded me of when we were children. In a way, having kids in the future is something I know I would like to have one day," Loki answered. Colora gives him a look as she is curious to know why he is asking her about children. Loki takes a deep breath, glances down then up as he adds, "What I'm trying to say is and this might sound a little strange but, after doing this so many times I just thought and sort of in a way wish you're pregnant."

"Loki!" Colora expressed as she sits up and gives him a look.

"Sorry. As I said, I know that it was too personal, but it was just a thought," said Loki.

"Well as romantic as it sounds since both of us want the same future. Let's just take one step at a time. Deal?" Colora requested.

"You got it. Besides for now let's just enjoy each other's company."

Colora smiles leans towards him and kisses him. They have sex again a few seconds later. Later on that afternoon, Loki is putting on his clothes, Colora is still in bed. "I wish we could just stay here Loki. Not having to worry about your father and Thor, the rules, everything," Colora desired. Loki walks towards her and sits down next to her. "We can't. Since we're both royalty, we have to help bring peace to our realms," Loki professed.

"I know," she sighed as she glances down. Loki touches her hair and takes a deep breath. "Everything is going to be ok. One day our fathers will understand, and Thor will be interested in someone else. I promise," swore Loki. He passionately kisses her for comfort.

An hour later, Colora and Loki arrive back at the palace. "Thank you once again, Loki for my birthday gift and for today. I had a wonderful time," said Colora.

"You're very welcome," Loki replied.

Colora kisses Loki then leaves. Loki smiles and gazes at her as she leaves. A few minutes later after Loki takes their horses to the stables, he encounters Frigga. "Son, how did it go? Did she like your gift?" Frigga asked.

"Yes she did, and she very much enjoyed the surprise," Loki replied.

"Good."

They smile at each other then glance away for a moment. However, Loki looks back at his mother and notices that something is up. "Mother, what is it?" Loki asks.

"Loki there's something you should know. I was too late to tell Colora," Frigga quickly responded.

Loki raises his eyebrow, takes a few steps towards her, and whispers, "Tell her what?"

At the same time, Colora is walking down the corridor until Thor steps in front of her. "Hello Colora," said Thor.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Colora turns around and slightly panics as she is nervous to see Thor standing there. "Thor. You're back. When did you return?" she stuttered.

"Just a few minutes ago," replied Thor. Colora stares at him, but is still panicking inside. Thor gazes at her then looks down as he notices the locket around her neck. "That's a beautiful locket. Did you get that for your birthday?" he asked.

"Yes, did. My brother gave it to me," Colora quickly replied.

"Ah well, it's very beautiful. It really brings out your eyes," Thor complimented. Colora has a lump in her throat as she is slightly uncomfortable by his compliment. "Anyway, I want to give you this for your birthday." 

He gives Colora a box, wrapped up in a pretty bow. Colora slowly takes it and opens it. Her eyes open wide as she is shocked by his gift. A bracelet that colorfully matches the locket. Thor looks at her with gazing and happy eyes. "Oh, how thoughtful of you. It's unique," Colora said with hesitation.

A few seconds later, Loki walks by but stops as he notices Thor taking the bracelet out of the box. As he puts it on her wrist, he starts to breathe heavily and gets angry and jealous. After Thor puts on the bracelet, Thor gazes up and down at her and is intoxicated by how beautiful she looked. Colora feels slightly uncomfortable as he stares at her. "Wow, it matches your locket," Thor says as he points at it and takes a few steps towards her. Colora takes a few steps back as he walks towards her. "I um –"

"Excuse me Colora, but Harisa would like to see you. She said that she has a gift for you," said Dellinger as he walks towards them. Colora and Thor stare at Dellinger. "What?" Colora thought to herself as she blinks several times at Dellinger as she is confused by why he would call her by her first name. She then turns to the Thor as he notices Dellinger turning and walking away.

"Oh, will you excuse me, Thor?" asked Colora.

"Of course, replied Thor as he tilts his head down and up to her, making a bowing gesture. He turns around and walks away. Colora turns her head and notices Dellinger at the end of the corridor then walks away. Colora quickly goes looking for Harisa.

A few minutes later, Colora finds an open door to a guest bedroom and enters inside. "Harisa! Harisa! Did you want to see me?" asked Colora.

"No, I did," said Loki as he emerges from behind the door. Colora turns around and stares at him. Confused to why Loki pretended and disguised himself as Dellinger. Confused why he lied to her. He walks towards her. She notices sadness and frustration in his eyes. "Loki?" she asked softly.

"Did he hurt you? Did he kiss you again?"

"No."

Colora realizes that he watched the entire conversation she had with Thor. "Please, don't do this," she pleaded.

"Do what?" Loki asked.

"Get jealous of Thor. Just because he was trying to kiss me again doesn't mean that I wanted it and that I have feelings for him. We talked about this," said Colora. Loki doesn't look at her. "I know we did but, it's just hard now since he betrayed me. I was worried that he would do this. But more importantly, I am afraid that in time you would in time fall in love with him, and not with me."

"What?"

Loki turns his head back to her and looks deep into her eyes with frustration and sadness. "Colora. Did you honestly think that I didn't know about it?! I saw you."

"The only man that I could ever love is you!"

Loki feels awful for yelling at her as he notices that she turns away from him. "I'm sorry. You're right," he apologized.

Harisa walks in and says, "Sorry to interrupt, but Frigga is asking for you Loki."

Loki looks at Colora and walks towards her. "Good night Colora," Loki says softly as he leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "I love you." Colora doesn't move an inch. Loki looks away; realizing he acted irrationally and was jealous over nothing. He leaves the room. As soon as he closes the door, Harisa turns to Colora with concern and curiosity. "So how did it go? What did Loki do for your birthday?" Harisa asked. Colora still doesn't move an inch.

A few minutes later, Loki finds Frigga in his chambers. "You wanted to see me mother?" asked Loki. Frigga turns around as she hears him enter her chambers. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about something," Frigga replied. Loki closes the door, walks in and sits down on the sofa.

"Loki, I know that Thor is trying to impress Colora by doing things that you two are already now. But you know that Colora is no way interested in him."

"I know. Somehow I. I just lost it," Loki replied.

"You felt jealous because he's that way with other girls," Frigga interrupted. Loki looks down ashamed that it is true that he felt jealous. "You shouldn't be jealous."

"Mother," Loki started.

Colora walks down the corridor when she happens to hear Loki's voice. She leans into overhearing the conversation.

"I've always been jealous of Thor. He's stronger than I am. Can fly. Has girls chasing him left to right. He even has powers that I can't even possess. Me. What do I have? What do I have that he doesn't?" he continues to questions his mother.

Frigga takes a deep breath and in her mind she thinks, "The girl of his dreams." Loki looks away from her. Frigga walks towards him and lightly touches his arm for comfort. "You have magical gifts that he can't possess. A better mindset of how our realms are governed. You are not reckless, arrogant, and selfish like he is. You may get into trouble sometimes with doing tricks, but you know your place," said Frigga. Loki stares at his mother as he's shocked that she would say that against Thor. She lightly places her hand on his cheek to wipe the tear off. "Whatever you think about Thor, just put it behind you. Don't let jealousy blind you. Colora loves you for you."

Colora leaves quickly realizing that she needs to go back before someone notices her.

Loki takes his mother's hand, looks at it then looks back at her. "Thank you, mother. I needed that. I know I should not have been jealous of Thor, but I've always been suspicious of him ever since we were children," he replied.

"I understand, but I promise it will get better," Frigga responded. Loki smiles then heads towards the door to leave. However, before he left, Frigga says, "Son, you know you need to fix this." Loki turns slightly to face her and nods his head in agreement. They slightly smile at each other; then Loki leaves.

A few minutes later, Colora is getting ready for bed, but she can't sleep, so she looks out to her balcony. Loki opens the door and says, "Colora, I." However, he stops when he sees that Colora is in her nightgown. "Oh, sorry. I should have knocked. I'll leave you."

"No, it's alright," Colora said as she stumbles out of the sheets of the bed. Loki raises his eyebrow at her as he holds the door open. "I. I couldn't sleep," Colora added. Loki looks down then at the door as he decides to close the door. Once he closes the door, Colora sits on the edge of the bed and watches him walking towards her.

"Colora, I want to apologize. For my behavior earlier. I shouldn't have acted that way," he said as he kneels down and sits down next to her. He gently takes her hands and holds them. "I shouldn't have said those things. I was just so –"

"I know," Colora interrupted. Loki blinks several times, for she is confused on what's going on. Colora takes a deep breath and says, "I had to see Dellinger because Harisa informed me that he had a present for me, plus my family had sent me some gifts for my birthday. When I was returning to my room, I happened to overhear your conversation with your mother." He tilts his head and takes a deep breath as he looks down. "Loki. I get it. I get jealous of my siblings all the time. When my sister Sadiel was seeing someone, he was charming and dreamy. However, he was so into my sister that I just had so much rage towards my sister and tried anything to get him to notice me. Anyway, my point is, I understand what it is like to be jealous. Loki, promise me that you won't get jealous when Thor tries to make a move on me or something. Ok?"

"Ok," he replied.

"Good," she said. They smile at each other, then Colora leans in and kisses him. Loki looks side to side then stands up and faces her. Loki says, "Well I should let you sleep."

"Or you could just stay here with me. We can just sleep in each other's arms," Colora suggested as she raises her eyebrow up at him. Loki smiles and chuckles at her.

"Sure. If that's your last wish for your birthday, then I will obey it," Loki responds. Colora smiles, kisses him, crawls back to her bed and lies down. Once she crawled in bed, Loki turns to the side to change clothes. One minute later, Loki walks to the bed but notices that Colora's almost fast asleep. He kisses her head as he lies right next to her.

"I love you so much," Loki whispered.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The following morning, Colora wakes up to see Loki still asleep next to her. She touches his hair which wakes him up. "Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" Loki replied as he opens his eyes, looks down at her and smiles.

"Good. You?"

"Better since I'm with you."

She giggles and smiles at his response. Loki leans towards Colora and kisses her. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. They stop and look at the door; they are spooked by who could be at the door. "Who is it?" asked Colora.

"It's me Colora," Harisa replied behind the door. Loki and Colora sigh. Loki falls back on the bed, as he and Colora are relieved that it isn't someone else at the door. "Come in," Colora commanded.

Harisa props the door and pops her head out for them to see. "I just came to tell you that breakfast will be served in a few minutes," Harisa informed.

"Thank you," said Colora.

Harisa closes the door. Once Harisa had left, Colora and Loki look away from each other and put on their clothes. After they had put on their clothes, Loki notices that Color is putting on the bracelet that Thor gave her. "I don't want to sound rude, but you're not going to wear that are you?" Loki asks in a sighing tone of voice. Colora looks at Loki and notices his facial expression towards the bracelet. "As much as I don't want to, I must just for today. Thor will expect for me to be wearing it anyway. Just trust me on this ok?" she replied.

"I do," Loki replied softly. Colora walks next to Loki touches his arm and leaves the room.

After breakfast, Colora and Loki attended a court meeting, they went into their studies and worked on essential documents for the entire afternoon. Later that night at dinner, the family and Colora have received word that Odin has returned and has important news for them. Loki and Colora fear that Odin had found out about their secret and meet up before the rest of the family does. "Do you think he found out?" Colora asks.

"I don't know. All I can say is if he did, we must take the punishment as we talked about. If he doesn't, then we have to be extremely careful," replied Loki. Colora has tears in her eyes. Loki pulls her in his arms and hugs her as a source of comfort.

A few minutes later in the Throne room, Colora and Frigga walk inside. Loki follows them a few seconds after them. As they wait for Odin, they notice that Thor is not present. "Where's Thor?" asks Colora in a soft and harsh tone of voice.

"I'm not sure," replies Frigga.

"Mother, I don't like this," whispered Loki.

"I know, just stay calm," Frigga replied.

Loki and Colora take a deep breath. Suddenly, they hear Odin walking into the room. They turn and watch him head to his throne to sit down. "You wanted to see us?" asks Frigga.

"Yes, there's something I want to tell you that I've been thinking lately," replied Odin. Colora and Loki have a lump in their throats; nervously wondering if he knows their secret. Odin takes a deep breath and starts, "Within the last few weeks, I've been thinking about my rule, and I think it is time for me to step down as King." Colora and Loki's facial expressions change are afraid of what they will hear. Wondering if it's what they've been dreading ever since Colora returned to Asgard. "And Thor will be Asgard's new King."

They are shocked. Colora and Loki are not pleased with Odin's decision.

"That's fantastic darling. Does he know?" asks Frigga.

"Yes, I told him just a few minutes ago. He feels very confident and ready that it is time for him to become King."

"Excellent," she said. Frigga turns her eyes to Colora and Loki then back to Odin. "Excuse me; I'm going to talk to him." Frigga leaves the room.

Loki glances at Colora then stares at his father. "Is there anything else you need to tell us, father?" he asks.

"No, that is all. You may go," Odin replied as he gestures his hand up to him. Loki bows and leaves the room. However, as he leaves, he notices that Colora has not left. Fearful of what may happen, he decides to stay behind the first pillar and listen to their conversation. "I'm assuming Princess Colora that you do not agree with my decision," Odin implies.

"Not only do I disagree. I think that it is a mistake. The most prominent mistake you will make for Asgard. I do not know if you recall what Thor did on Earth during my mission," Colora replied.

"Oh no, I do recall. Thor told me everything."

"Oh really? Did he tell you why he went to Earth in the first place? Did he tell you his exact intentions were? For it wasn't just to "help me" on the mission which he jeopardized, but he had a specific mindset to why he went. To convince me that I will be –"

"Enough!" interrupts Odin. Colora and Odin stare at each other with such anger and frustration. Loki is fearful of what his father will do if he wants to punish her for questioning him. "I understand why you don't trust Thor, but you must my judgment. Thor will become King; whether you like it or not." Even though Colora wants to object more to his decision, she decides to leave the throne room. Since she finds it pointless to continue to argue with him and make things worse. Loki turns around and is also furious by his father's decision and his attitude towards Colora.

Later that night, Loki sees Colora in her chambers and decides to stay with her for the rest of the night. "Colora, are you ok?" he asks as he enters the room.

"Yes, I'm just fearful of what the outcome will be for Asgard in his rule," she replied as she crosses her.

Loki closes the doors and says, "As am I." They look at each other with concern. Then Loki takes a few steps towards her bed, takes a deep breath and continues, "I wish father would just understand that Thor's not ready. Father is never around Thor to see who he is. Sometimes I want father would listen to us and consider it. If only he understood." Colora tilts her head as she notices Loki's facial expression. After he sighed, Colora walks towards him and touches his arms. "I know. I'm just as upset and frustrated as you are. But the best thing we can do for now is hope that he will not cause a war for Asgard. Besides if it gets to that point, then the council will have to take the succession away from him, give it to you and make you Asgard's new King," said Colora.

"But what if he does become King and is successful during his rule. He will want to choose a bride to be his queen," he interrupts her.

"I will refuse. He knows it, and I've already told my brother what happened. Perseus has agreed that he will not let Thor have me as his Queen. Even if it means losing the alliance with Asgard," Colora interrupts him back. Loki looks down and doesn't know what to think about the situation anymore. "For now, let's not worry about that. The coronation is in a few days, so let's just enjoy each other's company tonight." Loki nods his head then Colora leans in to kiss him on the lips and his forehead. Loki passionately kisses her chest then pulls her to bed with him.

Two days before Thor's coronation, Thor decides to ask Colora to go on a date with him. At the same time, Loki decides to take Colora out on the town for a romantic date. That morning in the garden, Colora is relaxing and smelling the flowers. Thor finds her, walks towards her, and says, "Morning Colora." Colora turns around and is slightly confused to see Thor standing there. "Morning Thor," she replied.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm alright. You?"

"I'm good; thank you."

A few feet away, Loki notices Thor talking to Colora and is confused about what is going on. He decides to hide behind a pillar and spy on them. "What is he up to?" Loki asks himself.

Thor takes a few steps towards her and asks, "Would you like to go out tonight?" Colora looks down for a moment; conflicted on how to respond to his question. Loki begins to panic as he fears that she will agree to it. "Don't do it Colora," he thinks to himself.

Colora looks back up at Thor and replies, "Sure." Loki has tears in his eyes; expressing fear for Colora's safety and anger towards his brother. "Great I'll see you tonight," replies Thor as he smiles and nods his head. He then turns around and leaves. Colora covers her face and sighs. Loki approaches silently behind Colora until he sees that Thor is no longer in the area.

"Colora please don't go," begs Loki. Colora uncovers her face, turns around, and gasps as she sees Loki standing there. She realized that he saw the whole ordeal with Thor asking her out. She walks towards him and tries to comfort him. "I don't want to go, but I have to, or else Thor will suspect and find out that we're seeing each other in secret. The only thing I will do for him is make him believe that I am slightly interested in him, but I will not let him believe that I love him," Colora replied. Tears fall down his cheeks. Colora quickly embraces him and whispers in his ear, "I promise Loki. Everything will be ok."

Later, that night, Loki is pacing in his study. Anxious and nervous about how Thor is treating Colora. Meanwhile, Thor takes Colora to a pub to talk and enjoy the night together. As Thor grabs Colora a drink, Colora walks around and notices everyone's reaction towards them. She feels slightly uncomfortable. Thor approaches from behind and gives Colora her drink. "Beautiful night isn't it?" asks Thor.

"Yes, the night is beautiful," replied Colora. Thor looks down and smiles. Colora glances away as she feels slightly uncomfortable by Thor's flirting. "So Colora. How have things been?" asks Thor.

"What do you mean?" Colora asks Thor.

"Well I mean, like you, your family, being the senator for my father; everything."

"Well, it's been good. My family is good. Perseus will be on the throne pretty soon. And serving your father is – "

El Tango de Roxanne from Moulin Rouge

Storyteller:

We have a dance!

He claps, and seductive music begins to play. Thor and Colora their heads and notice as the storyteller makes his way to the middle of the floor. Everyone starts to whisper as they are curious to see what his intentions are. "Oh, storytellers! I love listening to local town stories. We should watch," said Thor. He tilts his head to the storyteller and raises his eyebrow to her; suggesting that the story might be entertaining. "Sure why not," replied Thor.

Storyteller: Tells the story!

They smile at each other and watch the storyteller begin to tell the tale.

Storyteller: Of a Princess!

He gestures to a woman who is dressed up as a princess. Colora has fear in her eyes. "Oh no. This is going to make Thor suspicious."

Storyteller: And a man! Who falls in love with her!

In her mind, Colora immediately thinks of Loki and wishes that she did not go on this date with Thor, for she wishes that she was with Loki.

As the woman and another performer begin to dance, however, the performer dancing with the woman looks like her, and the other performer almost looked like Loki.

Storyteller:

First, there is desire! Then passion!

From behind another performer comes up from behind and comes between the two dancers.

Storyteller:

Then suspicion! Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!

For love is the highest bidder, there can be no trust.

Without trust, there is no love!

Colora's heart is racing.

Storyteller:

Jealousy! Yes! Jealousy!

Will drive you!

Will drive you!

Will drive you!

Mad!

Roxanne!

The three performers begin to dance with each other.

Storyteller:

You don't have to put on that red light

Walk the streets for money

You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right

Roxanne

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

Roxanne

You don't have to sell your body to the night

At the same time, in the palace, Loki is looking over the city and having many troubling thoughts. He begins to pace back and forth; he also not only think of the memories he has with Colora. But he starts to think of the unimaginable and his biggest fear.

Loki:

His eyes upon your face

At the same time, Thor tries to take Colora's hand and holds it, which makes Colora freak out inside.

Loki:

His hand upon your hand

Loki leaves his chamber.

Loki:

His lips caress your skin

It's more than I can stand!

Loki has tears running down his cheeks as he walks down the corridor and sings.

Tango dancer:

Roxanne!

Loki:

Why does my heart cry?

Tango dancer VO:

Roxanne! (etc.)

Loki:

Feelings I can't fight!

You're free to leave me but

Just don't deceive me!

...and please believe me when I say

I love you!

Colora turns to Thor and whispers, "Thor, I just realized that there's a romantic fountain that I would like to go to before the moon sets on top of it."

"No why don't we listen to the story. It's pretty much is telling our story," implied Thor. He leans in closer and closer to her, which makes Colora very fearful and uncomfortable. "Our story?" she asks nervously.

"Yeah. About me, you…and Loki," he replied. Colora looks into Thor's eyes and is very afraid; for she has a feeling that he might know about Colora and Loki's secret.

At the same time, Loki continues to walk down the corridor and expresses his frustration, jealousy, and fear of the situation. He also begins to panic as he reflects on the memories he has shared with Colora.

Tango dancer VO:

Roxanne!

Loki:

Why does my heart cry?

Tango dancer VO:

Roxanne! (etc.)

Loki:

Feelings I can't fight!

Tango dancer VO:

Roxanne!

Loki:

You're free to leave me but

Just don't deceive me!

...and please believe me when I say

I love you!

Thor turns her around, and whispers, "Tell me do you love me?"

"Thor, please. I care about you," implies Colora.

"But do you love me?" he interrupts her. Colora takes a deep breath and looks into his eyes as she realizes that she cannot lie to him. "DO YOU?!" he asks once more in an angry yet quiet tone of voice.

"No," she replied.

Thor takes a deep breath and expresses his anger and frustration towards her. For he feels betrayed. He then looks down and grabs her arm fiercely. "What are you doing?" Colora asks softly as she looks at her arm then back at him. She then shoves him off and walks away. Thor quickly follows her and grabs her arm again. "No! Stop! You're hurting me!" she shouts at him as she feels the grip of his wrist getting tighter and tighter. Then he grabs the back of her head and pulls her back. She makes a small sound until she punches him in the gut and runs away on her horse. Thor goes after her another way.

Tango dancer:

Roxanne!

You don't have to put on that red light!

Roxanne!

You don't have to wear that dress tonight.

While Colora is running away in fear and crying, Loki is in his study crying, screaming and trashing his study, expressing his emotions.

Loki:

Why does my heart cry?

Feelings I can't fight!

At the same time, Colora reaches the palace. "Help me! Somebody! Please!" yells Colora. However, before she makes it halfway through the corridor, she stops as she is afraid to see Thor standing before her. She then turns around and tries to run away until Thor grabs her, picks her up, and takes her to her chambers. Once in her room, Thor throws her to the ground. "Ow!

Thor! Back away from me I mean it!" screams Colora as she's on the floor, she tries to crawl away. However, Thor creepily walks towards her. I know all of your tricks, Colora. Your magic isn't going to help you this time," said Thor.

Colora has tears in her eyes. Thor grabs her, picks her up, and turns her around.

Thor:

Why does my heart cry?

Thor touches Colora very rough. Colora begins to cry and hyperventilate. Thor kisses her shoulder blade which makes Colora sick to her stomach. Thor then takes his fingers through Colora's dress and rips the back of her dress. Colora screams from the top of her lungs and cries. Thor turns her back around and pulls her close to him.

Thor:

Feelings I can't fight!

Thor leans in to kiss her chest, and as he does that, Colora screams and hits him on the head. He pushes her slowly towards the bed. "Thor, please! Don't do this! AHHH!" she screams.

Suddenly Dellinger runs in the room and strikes Thor on the head that he falls on the floor. Once on the floor, Colora stares at him. Dellinger takes a few steps towards her and says, "Colora! Are you alright?" Colora looks back up at Dellinger and begins to cry. "Get Frigga and Loki. Please!" she replied. Dellinger nods his head and immediately leaves. As he goes, Colora falls to the ground and cries.

Also, as he leaves and Colora is crying, Frigga enters the room and says, "I heard screaming."

When she stops, she sees Colora's ripped dress and unconscious Thor on the floor. She looks up at Colora and realizes that something terrible happened. "Colora, what happened?" Colora turns to Frigga then to Thor and weeps some more.

A few minutes later, Dellinger passes by Loki's study and notices him sitting on the floor. He also sees that his study is severely damaged. "Loki!" shouts Dellinger. Loki lifts his head and notices that something is wrong. "Dellinger, what is it? What's wrong?" he asks.

Dellinger takes a deep breath as a lump in his throat and answers, "It's Colora!" Loki begins to panic for he fears that something terrible happened.

About five minutes later, Frigga and Harisa have Thor lying down outside Colora's bedchamber door. "What will happen to Thor?" asks Harisa. Frigga places her hand on Thor's head and uses magic to manipulate his memory. Frigga sighs and replied, "I'm going to change his memory of what happened this evening. Instead, it'll be him hanging out with his friends, getting drinks."

"When Loki sees this, he's going to want to kill Thor," she adds.

Suddenly, Dellinger and Loki approach. "What happened? Where's Colora?" asks Loki frantically. Frigga stands up and walks towards Loki. "She's in there," she replied as she gestures to Loki the chamber. Loki glances at the bedroom and sees Colora in her bed; then he glances back to his mother. Harisa stands up and walks towards Frigga and stands next to her. "But before you go in there, you need to promise us that you will not make her more upset than she already is." Loki has a lump in his throat. Frigga and Harisa look at Loki with sad eyes. "What did he do?" Loki asks softly.

As Frigga begins to explain what happened to Colora, Loki's fear has come to reality. After she is done explaining, Dellinger takes Thor to his chambers, and Harisa and Frigga leave Loki and Colora alone in peace. As Loki gently and quietly enters the room, he hears Colora crying. He then gently closes and locks the door. He turns his head and sees Colora crying in her bed. Once inside, he slowly walks towards her. However, as he walks towards her, he notices the dress that she was wearing earlier that Thor ripped off her was on the floor. He realizes that his brother has not only him by doing the unthinkable, but he has hurt the woman that he loves.

"Colora," said Loki in a delicate tone of voice as he reaches the edge of the bed.

"Loki," replied Colora as she quickly looks up at him with sorrow's eyes.

Loki kneels down to her and asks her, "Are you alright?"

Colora looks down and cries once more. "Oh God. Colora," sighs Loki as he shuts his eyes and sheds a tear. He looks down for a moment, then moves a little closer to her. He lightly grabs the back of her head and declares, "It's going to be ok. You're safe. I'm here now, and I'm never going to let him touch you like that again! I swear it!" Colora looks into his eyes and realizes that he must have been worried because he also has been crying. She leans into his arms and cries her eyes out. Loki even begins to cry in silence. A few hours later, Colora is passed out asleep. However, Loki wakes up.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

It's Thor's coronation day. Everyone in Asgard is arriving at the palace with anticipation and excitement for the Prince except for Loki and Colora. In their minds, they are afraid of what the future will hold for the future; for the people of Asgard. That morning, in Loki's chambers, Frigga enters his room. As she comes in, she notices Loki putting on his best uniform.

"Good morning son," she said. Loki turns around and smiles as he is pleased to see his mother in her beautiful dress. "Good morning mother. How are you?" asks Loki.

"I'm well," she replied. They smile at each other than glance away for a moment. Loki looks at his wrists and ties his armor on. As he does, Frigga walks closer to him and says, "I just wanted to tell you that despite everything that's happened, I want you to know how proud I am of you. For following your heart and doing what you think is right."

"Thank you, mother. I couldn't have done it without your advice and help," he replied as he turns back to her and smile. Frigga smiles back at him then sits down on his sofa to make herself comfortable. "Mother, can I get your opinion on something?"

Of course darling. What is it?" asks Frigga. Loki walks towards his mother and sits down to make himself more comfortable. After he sits down, he takes a deep breath and says, "Mother, I want to propose."

Frigga tilts her head, blinks several times, and asks, "Propose?"

Loki turns himself slightly to his mother and continues, "To Colora. I want to ask her to marry me." Frigga leans back slightly as she is slightly surprised by Loki's intentions. "Mother, I love her so much. More than anything and life itself."

"I'm so happy for you, but this isn't just in case Thor tries to propose to her is it?" she asks as she tilts her head and raises her eyebrow.

"No. I am, however, concerned that her family will not approve and say no; maybe the brother and her sisters will support the proposal," he implies.

Frigga takes his hand and says, "Loki, I'm sure now that they will say no because your love is forbidden and you're both not to be alone with each other. But sooner or later they'll accept it and approve your proposal. Plus, I think Colora will say yes because she loves you for you and knows that you care about her. Even if Colora says no at first, that just means that she is considering it and will eventually say yes because she knows that she wants to be with you."

He smiles at her, comforted by his mother's words. His mother then leaves the room. Later on that morning, Thor is drinking a unique beer and enters the corridor. He throws his glass into the fire and shouts "Another!"

Behind the pillars, Loki emerges, takes a few steps and stands next to Thor. They stand there looking beyond the corridor. Loki notices that his brother is a little on edge. "Nervous, brother?" he asks.

Thor laughs and asks, "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"Well, there was the time in Nordheim."

"That was not nerves brother, that was the rage of battle."

"Ah, I see."

"How else could have I fought my way into a hundred warriors and pull us out alive?" Thor asks sarcastically.

Loki blinks several times, turns slightly to Thor and replies, "I recall I was the one who availed is in smoke to ease our escape."

"Ah yes. Some do battles, others just do tricks," remarks Thor. A servant brings Thor a goblet. However, as the servant offers the goblet to him, Loki turns his hand and uses his magic to turn the goblet into snakes. The servant is frightened and drops the tray. As Loki begins to laugh, Thor says, "Loki. Now that was just a waste of good wine."

Loki turned to the servant and apologized, "Oh just a bit of fun. Right my friend." He twists his hand once more and makes the snakes disappear. The servant nervously picks up the tray then quickly leaves the princes. As he does this, Thor and Loki laugh as they are amused. Then they turn back to the front as they are looking beyond. Then a guard walks to Thor and gives him his helmet. As Thor takes the helmet, he looks at it and has thoughts.

Loki notices how fancy and shiny it looks and is impressed. He tilts his head and says, "Oh! Nice feathers."

Thor chuckles and replies, "You really don't want to start this again do you cow?"

"I was being sincere."

"You are incapable of sincerity."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

Loki at his brother and says "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you." Thor lightly grabs the back of Loki's head and smiles. "Thank you," said Thor.

"Now give us a kiss," says Loki.

"Stop it," he replies as he lets go of Loki and slaps him lightly and laughs. Loki smiles. They turn back around and sigh. "Really how do I look?"

Loki turns to his brother and replies, "Like a King." He turns back and looks over the horizon. He takes a deep breath and says, "It's time."

"You go on ahead," replied Thor. Loki turns to his brother, confused by why Thor is acting so strange. "I'll be along go on."

Loki smiles at him then leaves his brother. Yet, he stops halfway then turns back around as he feels like there is something he needs to get out of his chest. "Brother," he shouts. Loki turns back around and walks towards Thor. "I want to apologize for everything that's happened."

"It's alright. I also want to apologize," interrupts Thor. He places his arm on his brother's shoulder. He takes a deep breath and says, "We let a woman come between us. You are my brother, and I don't want to make her change everything."

Loki smiles, hugs his brother, then says, "Thank you." Thor smiles then lets go of him. Thor lifts his arm forward and says, "Go on. I'll be there in a little bit."

Loki smiles, turns back around, but quickly has a facial expression of disgust and hatred. "Liar," he said under his breath softly.

Thor looks down at his at his helmet. "She will be mine," he said to himself.

A few minutes later, Loki heads to the throne room but notices Colora further down the corridor as she's talking to Dellinger and Harisa. At that moment, Dellinger turned his eyes as he also sees Loki. Colora turns around and smiles at Loki.

Colora turns back to them and says, "I'll meet up with you in a few minutes." Dellinger bows to her, then he and Harisa head to the Throne room. Colora walks towards him, smiles and giggles silently as Loki pulls her away where no one can see them. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she whispered.

"You look radiant today."

"Thank you, and you look handsome."

"Thank you," whispers Loki as he leans in her ear. Colora glances down and smiles at him. He then leans in and kisses her. However, Colora quickly and gently pushes him away. She then whispers as she glances backward, "No, Loki. Someone could see us."

"I don't care," he replies in a soft tone. He then lightly touches Colora's chin and turns her face to have her face him. Have her look into his eyes. "Come on. At least one kiss." She smiles and kisses him. After they passionately kiss, they look deep into each other's eyes, expressing how much they love each other. "How about we save some for later?" She asks with a humorous and soft tone.

She leans in his ear and whisper, "Tonight, my chambers."

"You got it," he replied as Colora looks back at him. Loki then kisses her again.

She then leaves and walks to the entrance of the throne room. As she walks away, Frigga walks to Loki and sighs.

"She looks beautiful today," implies Frigga. Loki turns his head to his right; she raises his eyebrow, hinting towards. Loki chuckles as he replies, "More like exotic." They smile at each other. "Tell me, did your brother seem nervous to you?" asks Frigga.

"Yes, why?" He replied.

"I don't know, but I guess that's what happens when you're going to taking over someone else's place," she replied. Suddenly, music begins to play. "It's time."

Loki turns to his mother, and he raises his arm to her. Gesturing to her as he says, "Yep." Insinuating that he is going to escort her. She smiles, takes his arm, then heads to the throne room with him.

In the throne room, Colora and Dellinger walk in the Throne room together, bow before Odin and stand at either side of the steps. Dellinger stands next to Warriors Three. Colora stands next to Sif. Lady Sif leans over and whispers, "Colora."

Colora leans over and also whispers, "Lady Sif."

Loki and Queen Frigga enter the room, bow before Odin and stand to Odin's right. Frigga is at the very top. Loki is between is his mother and Sif. He glances at Colora as he walks to his spot until Thor walks in the room.

Once in the throne room, Thor expresses his success and reflects how childish he is. Lady Sif rolls her eyes and says under her breath, "Oh please." Frigga and Odin are happy. Colora and Loki are trying to be happy, but inside they are very nervous and afraid as Thor makes his way to the throne. Everyone is cheering for the new King.

Once Thor is close to the throne, he has kneeled in front of Odin and winks at mother but mainly at Colora which makes her feel very uncomfortable. Loki notices and is not comfortable. Odin makes a gesture with his staff to have everyone in the room be silent.

Odin starts, "Thor. Odinson. My heir."

Loki looks down as he knows that he is jealous, Colora notices Loki's expressions and feels sorry for him.

"My firstborn," sighs Odin. Frigga looks at Thor with a tiny smile, knowing that he will have a tough journey ahead of him. "So long and trusted with the mighty hammer, Mjolnir. Forged in the a heart of a dying star. Its power has no equal. It's a weapon to destroy, or a tool to build. Tis' a fit companion for a King. I have defended Asgard, and the lives of the innocent of the nine realms in the time of the great beginning."

At the same time, the two royal guards are guarding sacred relics in the vault but do not know that they are not alone.

"Do you swear to guard the nine realms?" Asks Odin.

"I swear," replies Thor.

"And do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast out all your selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?"

"I Swear!" Thor shouts as he raises his hammer in the air.

Odin takes a deep breath and says, "Then on this day, I Odin all-father, I proclaim you -" Suddenly Odin senses that something is wrong. Colora turns as she notices based on the look on his face that something is wrong. "Frost Giants!"

Odin sees that there are frost giants in the vaults after their most valuable possession.

Colora is shocked and confused about what is happening. Odin summons the Destroyer to take down the intruders.

At the same time in the throne room, everyone whispers and questions what is going on. Colora noticed that Odin is anxious and worried that something has happened as he walks towards his sons. "Thor, Loki come with me."

Thor is frustrated to know what and who had ruined his coronation. Colora pulls Loki aside. "Loki, what is it? What's happened?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'll let you know as soon as I get back. I'll be right back," he replied. Loki then quickly follows his father and brother to the vaults.

Harisa and Dellinger stand next to Colora. "What happened?" Asks Harisa.

Colora takes a deep breath and says, "I don't know. But I'm going to find out."


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

A few minutes later, Thor, Loki and their father Odin walk in the weapons vault to see the damage. As they made their way to the vault, Colora quietly followed them, finds a spot and listens to what happened but is shocked how the room is filled with ice.

"Oh, God. How did the Johtuns get in here?" Colora thought.

As the two princes and the king observe the frozen remains, Loki and Odin are curious and concerned, unlike Thor who is expressing frustration and outrage. "The Jotuns must pay for what they've done," said Thor in an angry tone of voice.

"They have paid, with their lives," replied Odin. He notices that the Relic has been put back by in its rightful place. He then takes a deep breath and says, "The Destroyer did its work, the casket is safe, and all is well."

"All is well?" Thor questioned. He turns to his brother, noticing he doesn't have anything to say. Frustrated, even more, he shouts, "They broke into the weapons vault; if the frost giants took even one of these relics!"

"But they didn't," said Odin.

"I want to know why!" Thor yelled.

Colora tilts her head and has the same thought. In her mind, she thought it was strange that the frost giants would now all of a sudden try to take one of the relics. Odin takes a deep breath and replies, "I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns."

"He just broke your truce! They know you are vulnerable," interrupted Thor.

Odin turns to face Thor and asks, "What action would you take?"

"March to Jotenhiem as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so that they will never cross our borders again!" He replied.

"You're thinking only as a warrior."

"This was an act of war!"

"This was an act but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses, and it will be sealed."

Thor takes a step forward and declares, "As King of Asgard."

"But you're not King!" Yelled Odin as he interrupted Thor. Having his father declaring that he is not King, upsets him and makes Thor very angry. Loki is surprised by Thor's attitude; Colora is shocked by Thor's behavior and the situation. "Not yet," Odin adds. Thor takes a deep breath and expresses to his father, all of his emotions. As Odin sees Thor's attitude childish, he then leaves the room. Colora quickly goes, knowing that she doesn't want to get caught.

A few minutes later, Loki is walking down the corridor and sees Colora talking to Harisa. He decides to go up and speak to her. As he does so, Colora and Harisa notice him. Harisa whispers, "I'll leave you two alone."

Harisa then quickly leaves Colora and Loki alone to talk. As she goes, Colora walks to a column so no one can see her. Loki walks the other side of the column and stands in front of her. "I'm sorry, I tried to distract father, so I can tell you what happened," said Loki as he lied instead of telling her what happened. (However, Colora knew he would only tell her part of the truth and lie.)

"I know," she interrupted. Loki tilts his head as he is confused by what she knows. Colora crosses her arms and says, "I couldn't help but listen to what y'all were talking about." He gives her a look then looks down and sighs. "I couldn't help it. I just wanted to know."

"It's ok," he replied as he looks back up at her.

"How's Thor?" Colora asks.

"He's taking it very hard," Loki whispers. Suddenly, he turns and notices that Thor as he is storming off to the Throne room. Colora notices as well. Loki turns back to Colora and says, "Excuse me Colora, but I have a feeling that my brother is going to release his anger somewhere private." He touches her arm then quickly runs to follow Thor. Colora turns; thinks about it and follows him.

A few minutes later, Thor reaches the Throne room where the servants put away the plates and food for the banquet for Thor's coronation. He walks to the middle of the table and flips the table over. His friends hear the noise and step in. As Thor's friends try to cheer him up, Colora finds a hiding place where no one can see her. Once Thor sits down and takes a deep breath, Loki slowly and quietly walks towards him. Thor, however, hears him, turns around and says, "It's unwise for you to be in my company right now, brother."

Loki sits down next to him and replies, "Who said I was wise?"

"This was to be my day of triumph," Thor said under his breath.

"It'll come. In time," Loki whispers. Colora leans slightly closer as she tries to hear what Loki is going to say. Loki glances at Thor's friends, then turns to Thor. He whispers, "If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufy, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate into Asgards defenses once, next time with an army."

"Exactly!" said Thor.

"There's nothing you can do without defying father," Loki added.

"What?! Loki! No!" Colora whispered.

After Loki said that statement, that gave Thor an idea, Loki notices a look in Thor's eyes and facial expression and realizes that his choice of words might have made things worse for his brother. "Yes there is," said Thor as he stands up.

Loki moves slightly, points at Thor and says, "No. Stop! I know that look. Stop right there!"

"It is the only way to ensure the safety of our borders."

"Thor its madness!"

As Thor and Loki are arguing, Volstagg overhears them as he is scavaging whatever food he can find that is salvageable. "Madness? What sort of Madness?" he shouts.

Loki turned to the warriors and Lady Sif and replied, "Oh nothing. Thor was merely making a gest."

"The safety of our realm is no jest," said Thor. Loki turns his head and looks up at his brother. His friends are curious and wary of Thor's idea. Thor turns to his friends and says, "We're going to Johutenhiem."

Loki looks down, covers his face, and in his mind, he says, "Oh shit!" Knowing that his brother is going to get them all into deep trouble. In her mind, Colora says, "Loki what have you done!" Knowing that with Thor's attitude and issues, this might cause even a bigger problem. He is not just getting them into trouble. But might cause an unnecessary war.

His friends think Thor is insane.

"What?" said Fandral.

Lady Sif takes a few steps towards Thor and says, "Thor, of all the laws of Asgard, tis a rule that must not break."

"This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightening, mortals worshiping you as a god. This is Jotunheim," adds Fandral.

"If the Frost Giants don't kill you, your father will," said Volstagg as he's cutting up some meat.

"My father fought his way to Jotunheim, defeated their armies, and took their casket. We would be just looking for answers," said Thor as he cuts Volstagg from continuing to talk.

"It is forbidden!" shouts Lady Sif.

Thor chuckles and walks towards and around his friends. "My friends have you have forgotten all what we've done together," said Thor.

Thor Put his hand on Fandral's shoulder and asks, "Who brought you into a sweet embrace of the most exotic, daunting maidens of all Adriansian?" Thor raises his eyebrow at him to try and make Fandral admit the truth, which works. Frandral tilts his head and smiles, knowing that Thor is right. "Well you helped a little," he replied.

Thor walks to Hogun and makes a hand gesture. "And who led you into the most glorious of battles," he asks.

"You did," replied Hogun.

Thor then walks to Volstagg and puts his hand on Volstagg's shoulder. He asks, "And the delicacies and succulents that you could have died and gone to Valhalla?"

Volstagg tilts his head, puts the knife down and replies, "You did."

"Yes!" said Thor.

He then turns around to Lady Sif and asks, "And who proved wrong, who scoffed that the idea of a young maiden could be one of the fiercest this realm has ever known?"

"I did!" she replied as she tilted her head. Thor pauses as he is surprised that she would remark. However, he quickly comes up with an answer and says, "True, but I supported you."

"What?!" said Colora in a soft and angry tone of voice. She clutches her fists and is now pissed off that Thor would say such a thing.

Thor turns to his friends then walks to his brother and continues, "My friends trust me now. We must do this! You're not going to let my brother and me take all the glory, are you?"

Loki looks at the floor, as he is now uneasy at the idea of going with his brother and his friends to Jotunheim. "What?" he whispers.

Thor tilts his head down, raises his eyebrows and asks, "You are coming with me aren't you?"

Colora grabs the fence with her fingers and whispers, "No Loki don't go."

Loki turns around and replies with a smile, "Yes of course." He stands up and stands next to his brother. Colora backs away slowly and has a tear fall down her cheek as she is now fearful of what the outcome will be. Fearful if they will make it back alive or not. "No!" she said in a weary and soft tone of voice.

"I won't my brother march into Jotunheim alone," Loki adds.

Thor's friends are silent and look at each other with uncertainty. However, Volstagg says, "And I." They turn to Volstagg as they are surprised but not that surprised that he would say something. They all then turn back to the two princes and agree. Fandral takes a deep breath and says, "And I." Colora however, quickly leaves as she is afraid and upset at Thor for his comment and his idea and at Loki. She is also afraid for them. Loki and Thor smile as they are pleased that they are happy that their friends are going to help. "And I. The warriors three, fight together!" said Hogun.

"I fear we'll live to regret this," said Lady Sif. His friends bow before Thor, and Loki then leave.

As they leave Volstagg grabs his plate and says, "If we're lucky." Thor laughs and slaps Loki on his shoulder as he is happy that he, his brother and his friends are going to find some answers in Jotunheim. Thor and Loki leave the room.

A few minutes later, Colora waits anxiously for Loki until she sees Thor and his friends following him. He turns around and notices Colora and smiles at her. However, as he smiles at her, Colora takes a deep breath, tilts her head and walks towards him. "Oh Colora, I was just about to ask you –"

However, as he is talking, she slaps him in the face. His friends turn and notice as the slap is loud. They realize that Colora must be pissed off at Thor and decide to listen and watch their conversation. "Ow! What was that for?" asked Thor as he put his hand on his face.

"For saying that Lady Sif was she was one of the fiercest this realm has ever known?" Colora replies.

Thor raises his eyebrows and adds, "Well she is." She makes a face and slaps him again even harder.

Lady Sif raises her eyebrows, crosses her arms and questions, "Wonder what he said to her has made her want to slap him." As she made that statement, Harisa passes by and stops; knowing that she knows why Colora is so angry. She walks to Lady Sif and replies, "Oh no it's the opposite." The Warriors Three and Lady Sif turn to Harisa. "She heard Thor talking about how Lady Sif was a fierce warrior when he forgot that he scoffed the idea of a woman could be a warrior."

"When did that happen?" asked Volstagg.

"When she and the princes were children. She was training here one day, and he scoffed at her for training to be a warrior," she replied.

Lady Sif took a deep breath, shakes her head and thought, "You idiot."

Loki is walking down the corridor until she hears yelling. He turns his head and sees that Colora is yelling at Thor. He decides to hide behind a column and listen to what she has to say. "Are you that stupid?! You forgot one of another woman who is fierce and who has actually fought many battles and wars than she has! ME!" yelled Colora.

"Oh shit Thor! You really screwed up this time," Loki thought in his mind.

"You made fun of me when we were children when I started training! You said that women shouldn't be warriors cause they could get hurt! Or have you forgotten what happened when you went to Earth to "help me" on my mission a few months ago?!" she added.

"How did you know I was?" asks Thor.

However, as Thor asks a question, Colora slaps him again for the final time. She glares at him then leaves him. Thor is frustrated at her then turns around and walks to his friends. Lady Sif crosses her arms, raises her eyebrows and says, "So you forgot that Colora was also a warrior?"

Thor shakes his head then replies, "Shut up." He glares at all of his friends then heads outside. A few seconds after Thor leaves, his friends follow.

As they leave, Colora hides behind a column, covers her face and takes a deep breath as she is relieved to get her anger at Thor; as well as pleased that she gave Thor a taste of his own medicine. Once Thor's friends and Harisa are gone, Loki slowly walks up to Colora and stands next to her. "Hey, what was that?" he asks. Colora turns around and uncovers her face to see Loki. "I saw you slapping my brother." Colora looked into his eyes and made a face as she knows that she is frustrated. As she looks into his eyes, she then raises her hand and slaps him too. Once she slaps him, Loki looks at her with curiosity. Colora is shocked that she did that, for she never imagined in her life that she would slap him. "Sorry. It's just I'm furious right now," she quickly responds as she blinks several times.

"I can see that. But why?" Loki asks. However, instead of answering the question she slaps him again. He realizes the second was actually intentional and not an accident. "Ok. I can understand the first time, but what was that one for?"

"How could you do that?" Colora asks.

"Do what?" Loki asks as he puts his hand on his face once more.

"Suggesting to Thor about going to Jotunheim!" She yells. Loki looks at her, confused as she gives him a look. He then covers his eyes realizing she saw what happened. "You knew that Thor would not only get in danger or get killed. But he would be the sole reason why there will be a war within the nine realms once more!"

"Not if I can stop it," said Loki.

"How?! By going to convince Thor to stop?! It won't work!" Colora quickly responds. She again quickly wants to slap him again, but he grabs her wrists. "I don't know, but I have to try. Now, will you stop slapping me!" He replied. Colora looks down and sighs. Loki also sighs then let's go of her wrists.

Colora's has tears in her eyes because she is afraid of the outcome of the endeavor. "Loki, please don't go!"

"I have to. Colora, I don't want to go. I don't want to, but I have to. If I don't try to stop him, he will probably make things worse," he replied. Colora's tears fall on her cheek. He gently puts his hand around the back of her neck. "I'm sorry. I should have never have suggested it." Colora tries to look away from Loki and begins to cry in silence. Loki decides to puts both of his hands to have her face him. "Colora, please."

"Loki. Loki!" yells Thor from the entrance of the palace.

"Coming!" Loki yells as he turns around. Colora looks over his shoulder and takes a quick breath. Knowing that it is time for him to leave. Loki turns back around and whispers, "I have to go now."

He tries to leave until Colora grabs his wrists. He turns back around. "Promise me that you'll come back safe! I don't want anything bad to happen to you! Promise me!" She begs him as she transitions from holding his wrists to gently touching his face. Loki sighs and wipes the tears from her cheeks. She shuts her eyes as he touches places his hand on her cheek.

"I promise! I will return to you as fast as I can. Wait for me until I return!"

She leans in, kisses him passionately, and she lets go of him. "Please wait for me," he whispers.

"I will," Colora replies.

He leaves and meets up with the rest group. Colora follows but stays so she can watch them go. Loki gets on his horse and smiles at Colora. She smiles back but with tears and fear. Wondering what lies ahead and is afraid of what will happen to them. Fearful of what will happen to Loki.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A few hours later, Colora is staring out of the balcony, waiting for Thor, his friends, but anxiously waiting for Loki to return. She reflects what Loki told her before they left. "I promise! I will return to you as fast as I can. Wait for me until I return!" His voice echoes in her mind.

Suddenly a loud noise echoes from a distance. Colora notices that the Bifrost is going off. Realizing that someone is either is coming back or needing to be rescued. "Loki!" she whispered in a worried tone of voice. She quickly heads to the door; however, Harisa runs into her as she enters Colora's chambers.

"Harisa, what's happened? Have they returned?" Colora asked.

"No," Harisa replied.

"Then who went through the Bifrost now?"

"Odin. Someone informed him about Thor going to Jotunheim and is furious. So he's going to fetch them before they cause a war."

Harisa and Colora notice that the Bifrost went off again. "They must have returned," said in a soft tone of voice.

As they stare at the Bifrost, Colora suddenly feels light headed and sits down. Harisa rushes to her quickly and asks, "Colora? Colora, what is it?" As Harisa continues to ask Colora questions, Colora suddenly has a vision of Odin yelling at Thor.

"Why did you bring us back?" asked Thor.

"Do you realize what you've done! What you've started!" Odin replies.

"I was protecting my home!" Thor shouts.

"You had only to protect your friends, how can you protect your people?" questions Odin as he throws the sword to Heimdall. He notices his friends carrying Fandral because he is severely injured. He points to Asgard and yells, "Get into the healing room now!"

Thor shouts, "There won't be a kingdom to protect if you're too afraid to act." Thor's friends and Heimdall quickly leave. As his friends leave, Loki looks down and doesn't say a word; knowing that this argument is going to be ugly and Thor's action on Jotunheimen will not go unnoticed; Thor will be severely punished. "The Jotuns must learn to fear me just as they once feared you."

"That's pride and vanity talking not leadership. You've forgotten everything I've taught you. A warriors patience," replies Odin.

"While you wait here and be patient the nine realms laugh at us! The old ways are done, you stand giving speeches while Asgard falls," said Thor in a frustrated and angry voice.

"You're vain, greedy, cruel boy!"

"And you're an old man and a fool!"

Odin stares at Thor as he come to finally realizes that Colora and Loki were right all along. Thor is not ready to be King. Odin looks away, expressing how disappointed he is at Thor. As he does this, Thor takes several deep breaths and glares at his father.

"Yes, I was a fool. To think you were ready," said Odin.

Loki takes a few steps towards his father and says, "Father." However, before he could say anything else, Odin makes a yelling sound, points at him, which causes Loki to stop and walk back — knowing that his father is angry and he doesn't want to prevent him from about to sentencing Thor's punishment.

Odin takes a deep breath then says, "Thor Odinson. You have betrayed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war." He turns on the Bifrost and walks to Thor. By this point, Thor is a little confused and afraid of what his father is going to do. Odin places his hands on Thor's armor, rips off parts of it and his cap as he continues and shouts, "You are unworthy of the realms! You are unworthy of your title! You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed!"

As Odin walks away from his son, Thor feels even more confused and afraid as he thought what he was doing was right. But apparently to his father, what he did was not. Odin quickly turns back around, raised his arm and uses his magic powers. He shouts, "I now take from you, your power." Thor's hammer is forced out of his hand and placed into Odin's. Thor backs up slowly, then looks around his suit as he sees that his father is stripping him of his privileges.

"In the name of my father, and his father before! By Odin, All-father cast you out!"

Odin uses the staff and banishes Thor to Midgard. Loki is horrified by the scene and walks to the Bifrost as he looks back to his father.

As Loki looks at Odin, Colora quickly snaps out of it; she's afraid of what's happened. Harisa backs away slowly as she realizes that Colora saw something that she wishes she hadn't. "What did you see?" she asked.

Colora slowly stands up and walks a few feet away from Harisa as she says, "It was Thor, his father, and Loki. Thor was arguing with his father, and I'm afraid that Thor did something that he shouldn't have." Colora turns slightly as she realizes what Thor has done. She quickly turns to Harisa with fear in her eyes. "I believe he caused a war with Jotunheim. And Odin had sent Thor to banishment."

"Oh God," Harisa replies as she covers her mouth slowly. Colora glances down then looks back up at the door; knowing that she must speak to Loki to find out what happened. As Colora quickly runs out of the room, Harisa shouts, "Colora? Colora!"

A few minutes later, Colora finds Loki, pacing and looking at his hand.

"Loki! Loki!" she shouts. Loki turns slightly, sees Colora and runs up to her. As they hold each other tightly, they each have a tear in their eye expressing how glad they are to see each other again. Once they let go of each other, they then place one hand behind the others back. However, Colora puts her other hand behind his neck; Loki places his on her face.

"Oh, Loki! I was so worried. What happened? I had a vision that he was banished," Colora quickly asks.

"When we got to Jotunheim, his arrogance lead him to start a fight against the Jotuns. When father returned, Laufey said to him that because of Thor's actions, there will be another war," he replied.

"Oh God," said Colora in a soft tone as she looks down. However, as she looks back up, Colora notices that Loki is not wearing the other glove. She then takes his hand and looks at it. "Your hand. Where's your other glove? Did they hurt you?" she asked as she looks back up at him.

"No. Not exactly," Loki replies with an uneasy tone of voice. Colora raises her eyebrows as she is confused by Loki's response. Loki looks around then pulls her aside. He whispers, "Colora, something happened, but I don't know exactly know to explain it."

"Loki, tell me. What happened?" she interrupts him as she puts her hands on his arms.

He looks down and sighs, "Well, when Thor decided for us to fight against the frost giants-"

Flashback to several hours ago.

Thor, Warriors Three, Lady Sif, and Loki are fighting against the frost giants. As they were fighting, Loki encounters one of them. "-We were doing fine until Volstagg got burned by being touched by them. I was using my daggers to kill them off one by one. However, one of the grabbed my arm as he was dying after I stabbed him, and the armor was falling apart, but my arm it. It."

"It what?" She asks.

As the frost giant is dying from Loki's dagger, Loki's armor is being decaying. However, instead of his arm was burning, his arm changed colors and markings. A few seconds after stabbing the frost giant and staring at his arm, he looks at the giant, stabs him, then turns to his arm as it turns back to his original form. "It turned blue. I had the same skin color and signatures that they did," Loki replied as he mumbled just a little.

Back to Loki and Colora.

After Loki explains to her what happened, Colora slowly lets go of him. "What? How's that possible?" she asks as she tilts her head and moves her eyebrows slightly.

"I don't know," he replied. Loki turns his head slightly away from Colora then turns back and takes a deep breath. Loki places a hand on her face and then on her arm as he the back of her shoulder. "Look, Odin wanted me to go to the infirmary to get check out. I'll be back later on tonight ok?"

Colora nods and replied, "Alright."

Loki gives her a small smile then turns and walks away. As Loki, as he walks away, Colora stares at him with concern and many questions.

A few minutes later, Colora is walking around the corridors thinking until she notices Loki quickly heading down the vaults. She also sees Odin passing by who even notices Loki acting strangely. He decides to follow him. As Odin follows Loki, Colora immediately follows them so she can figure out what is going. However, as Colora follows them, she realizes that they are headed to the catacombs. So Colora decides to take a quicker way to get to the catacombs. Once she finds a place to hide, she notices Loki walking to the Jotuns prized possession. She sees that he looks agitated, nervous and doesn't want to know whatever the truth may be. He picks it up and sees that his hands are turning blue.

Odin comes in the room and shouts, "Stop!"

Loki is shaking as he is terrified of what is happening to him. As he slowly puts down the sacred item, he asks, Am I cursed?"

"No," Odin replies.

"What am I?"

"You're my son."

As Loki slowly turns around, his body shows a different form. His complexion is blue, his eyes are red, and the markings on his body match the Jotuns signatures. Colora is terrified to know what Loki told her was true. However, the complexion, markings and the color of his eyes, return back to his normal self. As Loki turns to face Odin, he asks, "What more than that?" Colora is speechless as she doesn't even know what to believe or think of what she just saw. As Loki slowly walks towards Odin with a stern look on his face. "The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day was it?"

Odin stares at Loki, takes a deep breath and replies, "No." Odin then turns his head to the ground and sighs. As he sighs, Loki stops and stares at him. Colora is breathing heavily for not is Loki going to find out the truth, but she will too. Odin looks back at Loki and says, "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple, and I found a baby."

Transition back to the war, Odin picks up the helpless and crying child. He looks into its eyes as he sees something special in him. He then uses his magic powers to change Baby Loki's complexion to Asgardian. "Small for a Frost Giants offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

Transitions back to the present. Loki's eyes are watery realizing that the baby was him. He is the son of King Laufey, he is not genuinely Asgardian, but a frost giant and Odin took him away as a baby. "Laufey's son," he said softly.

"Yes," Odin replies.

Loki is confused as well as Colora.

Loki quickly asks, "Why? You went knee deep in Jotun Blood, why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child."

"No. You took me for a purpose. What was it?"

Odin stares at him as he looks into Loki's eyes and notices that he is distraught. Loki breathes heavily as he expresses his frustration at Odin and his concern for why Odin would take him. Colora's eyes are watery as she is nervous for Loki.

Loki raises his arm up and yells, "TELL ME!"

Odin silently takes a deep breath and answers, "I thought that we could unite our kingdom's one day, bring an alliance, bring a permanent peace, through you."

"What?" Loki says as he is shocked to hear the truth.

"But those plans no longer matter," said Odin as he looks away.

"What?" Colora thought as she realized the exact reason why Loki was never going to become king. She believed that Odin was using him as a pawn for his political agenda. She was distraught and angry at Odin. But felt sorry for Loki for having to find out the truth now instead of when he was younger.

Loki chokes slightly and says, "So I'm no more than another stolen relic. Locked up here until you have use of me!"

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asks.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?!"

"You're my son. I only wanted to protect you from the truth."

"What? Because I..I...I...I'm the monster who parents tell their children about at night."

"No," Odin replies as he turns slightly Odin starts to feel funny and sits down. As he does so, Colora begins to panic not just because Loki is expressing his anger towards him, but something is wrong with Odin. Loki shouts out, "It all makes sense now! Why you favored Thor, all these years. Because no matter how much, you proclaim to love me, you couldn't have a frost giant on the throne of Asgard!"

Odin falls over into an Odin sleep as Loki was walking and yelling at him. After Odin falls into his sleep, Loki kneels, touches Odin's arm and is scared and crying. He cries out, "Guards! Guards, please help!"

Royal guards open the doors and come to aid the King. As they do, Colora turns around and sits down as she is in shock to what she had witnessed.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

After the guards took Odin away and Loki left crying, tears were falling down her cheek after witnessing Loki's anger towards Odin, after finding out the truth to Loki's parentage, and is sad for what Odin has lied to Loki all these years. She realized that Loki would, was, or is never to become King. Even if it were Odin's dying. Suddenly, Colora remembered what Odin told her a year ago. She realizes that not only did Odin lie to Loki, but he also lied to her as well. The possibility of Loki ruling were all lies. She felt incredibly sorry for him and knew she wanted to comfort him in any way she could. But more important she felt incredibly angry towards Odin for betraying and lying to Loki. Mad that the man not only she trusted, but the man she loved believed the man who he used to call father.

A few minutes later, after Colora leaves the weapons vault, she notices Frigga attending to Odin. Knowing realizing that even though she is angry at Odin, she then realized that he wasn't just to blame. Frigga was as well. After a few seconds of deciding what to do, she then storms into the room, and express to Frigga how furious and outraged she is about the secret that they have kept for so many years from Loki. As Colora enters the room, Frigga looks up and realizes that Colora must have found out the truth. (Also realizing that the truth had also hurt her feelings.)

Colora stops halfway towards Frigga and demands, "How could you?! How could you do this to him! He trusted you! He looked up to you! You lied to him all these years! Why?! Why did you lie to him? Why did you keep this secret from him?! WHY!"

Frigga paused, took a deep breath and replied, "He kept the truth so that Loki would never feel different from everyone. I wanted to tell him the truth when he was a little older, but Odin thought it would have been best not to tell him because he wanted what was best for him."

"So you knew Loki would never become King all along didn't you?" she questioned.

"Unfortunately yes," she replied. Colora sits across from Frigga and stares at Odin; shocked even more. "As Loki was growing up, I knew that he had momentous potential to become King. Odin wanted to build an alliance with Jotunheim by having Loki be King of Asgard. But, as Thor and Loki were growing up, he knew that Thor would be King first, and if anything happened to him, then Loki would take over."

"So basically he would have Loki be king as a last resort," Colora subjected as she raised her eyebrow at Frigga.

"Yes," Frigga replied.

"Was Odin worried that if Loki and I stayed together, that our future would not work?" Colora questioned her in a demanding and angry tone.

"No. He is worried that since both of you saw each other again after so many years and started seeing each other, that your futures will change everything."

Colora glances at Odin with a curious look on her face. "I don't understand," she replied as she looks back at Frigga.

Frigga explains, "Odin had a dream one night, he didn't tell me about it until he had forbidden you two to see each other. He said me that in the dream there were two different visions of what the future could be for Asgard and the nine realms."

We look back to Odin standing in front of a royal assembly and many guests from two kingdoms what appears to be Asgard's throne room for a ceremony. As Odin looks around to see what's going on, he notices Colora's family, his wife, and Thor in their best attire. He is even more curious when he notices himself standing next to the throne without the staff in his hand. Suddenly Odin hears music playing. He then quickly turns around to see what's happening. As the music is playing, the guests begin to cheer and applaud as they see someone approaching. As soon as the person emerges from the curtain, Odin is speechless to what he is watching. He realized the crowd was cheering for Colora as she was entering the room; along with her servant Harisa and escorted by her royal bodyguard Dellinger. As they walk to the front where Odin stands, Colora, Harisa, and Dellinger all bow before Odin's other self and stands to the other side of the steps. Once there they turn their eyes to the center once more as one person enters the room. The audience cheers and screams out his name loud and proudly for all to hear. Odin realizes it's Loki that they are cheering for. And as Loki makes his way to the front, Frigga explains, He said the first dream showed him that your love was so powerful that it brought so much light, beauty, and peace across the nine realms."

Once Loki reaches the front step, Loki kneeled down before Odin. As Odin's other self was talking Odin stares at Loki and thought about how he has changed physically. (Longer hair, and slightly more muscular.) Suddenly as he has these thoughts, Odin hears from Loki's mouth swearing to do what was right for Asgard as their future king. Odin was a little shocked and confused to why Thor was not chosen to become king as he continued to watch the scene. After swearing to Odin's other self, Loki was pronounced King. The audience cheers. As they cheer and clap for him, Loki walks and stands next to the prime minister of Asgard and smiles at Colora. She smiles back then walks towards Odin and kneels before him. Odin realizes that if Loki is King and Colora is his queen, then it means that in the future they will get married. "Ruling together as King and Queen and protecting the universe from any danger," she added.

After Colora had been pronounced queen, she stood next to Loki, and they smiled and waved to the people of Asgard. As that happened, Odin suddenly had a thought. He believed that with Colora being in his life, Loki might have a good chance of becoming the next king of Asgard. At that moment, he was happy and started to applaud them as well.

"However, he said that it suddenly changed when he had another vision showing him that horrified him," Frigga continued.

Suddenly Odin was forced out of the dream and into another. As he looked around, he saw a room similar to what seems to be Colora's. Odin turns as he hears arguments; seeing Colora and Loki arguing to a point to which it upsets her. "He saw that your love would also bring pain, conflict, and danger to yourselves and the realms," Frigga continued. Then it transitions to another part of a dream that Odin couldn't believe. He finds himself on a battlefield, carnage, and damage is everywhere. Asgardians, Vanirs, and other warriors from other realms have either fought and died or have been fatally wounded. "He noticed that you two would go through many trials, betray each other -" As he sees this, the last thing he sees is Colora and Loki fighting each other; and as they fight each other, one of them expresses (Odin couldn't tell whether if it was Colora pleading or Loki) pleading for mercy. As he walks closer, he realizes who it is and tries to stop them. "- and in the end, one of you will suffer."

Frigga looks at Odin and holds his hand. Colora is shocked, horrified and is fearful, but relieved slightly to know the truth. To why Odin wanted she and Loki were no longer to see each other again. All he wanted to do was protect them.

"I told him that they were just dreams, but knowing him," she added. Frigga then looks up at Colora and sees that there are tears in her eyes. "He wants to focus on what concerns him the most. Plus, he told me that he overheard what Thor said about you and Loki when Thor decided to go to Midgard."

"So all of this, it wasn't just the secret about his parentage you kept from him. You didn't tell us about it," Colora questioned Frigga once more.

"I was forbidden to tell you. I genuinely am sorry Colora. If I could go back in time to tell Loki the truth before this happened, I would. Even if Odin forbade me to do so; I would," she replied with remorse.

Colora has tears running down her cheeks. Knowing that even though she knows the truth, it is hard for her to swallow. Their love is powerful, yet dangerous. Frigga moves slightly until she sees Colora bursting out the door and crying her eyes out once more. Frigga felt guilty as she sighed and turned to attend to her husband.

After leaving Odin's bedchambers, Colora heads to the balcony and cries. Until she looks up to the stars and realizes that she even though she is upset at Odin for what he did; she needs to give support to Loki because he needs comfort and support. But also to tell him the real reason why Odin forced them to never see each other again. So she wipes the tears from her face, stops crying, and leaves the balcony.

Later that night, Colora approaches Loki's chamber; and just before she opens the door, she hears a small noise. She leans against the door and understands what appears to be the sound of sniffling and crying. As Colora leans away from the door, she takes a deep breath, gently puts her hand on the handle and opens it. When she opened his door quietly, she notices that he is on the floor, leaning against the wall crying, and covering his face so no one can see him. When she sees him like that, it breaks her heart. She thought at first that if she told him what else Odin had done to them, but after seeing him utterly distraught on the floor. She knows that she can't. Colora doesn't want to break him even more by telling him something that not only will make him even more upset, but it might him very upset. Instead, she decides that until the time is right, she will keep the secret to herself.

Once Colora has made up her mind, she calmly walks towards him. "Loki," she says softly as she looks down at him. After she said his name, Loki looks up at her then looks away. Colora tilts her head to the side then decides to sit down in front of him. As she sits down, he doesn't look at her, and he doesn't say a word.

"Loki, I'm so sorry. Your fa-" she said but then stopped as she knows that Loki probably does not want to hear that word. She closes her eyes and glances away for a moment as she gathers her thoughts. She then looks back at Loki and continues, "Odin shouldn't have done that to you. He should have told you the truth. Keeping the secret from you was his biggest mistake."

Loki doesn't move an inch and continues to not look at her. He takes a deep breath and says, "I was never going to be King of Asgard. Odin only wanted me to believe that I would have a chance. But now, I know the truth."

Colora tries to touch him, but he flinches. (Meaning to both of them that he doesn't want to be touched at the moment.) Colora puts her hand down to the side and sighs as she feels in a sense hopeless, but knows that she must try to give him some sort of comfort. Colora continues, "Loki. I know that you're in pain and betrayed not only by Thor. But now by someone you use to look up to for guidance."

"It's not just that!" Loki yelled. Colora looks into his eyes as she knows he is right. Loki stands up in a furious rage as he walks a few feet away from her. As he does so, Colora turns around, then slowly stands up. Loki sighs and says, "It's the fact he lied to me my entire life and kept the truth from me!" Loki slowly turns around to face her. As he turns around, Colora sees a tear falling on his cheek, which makes her sad and also wants to cry. However, she tries to strong for him by holding her tears. "If I ever have a son or a daughter that weren't biologically mine, I would love them as if they were my own!" He proclaimed. Then suddenly he has a realization about maybe another reason why Odin kept the truth from him.

Loki states, "That must also mean why he might have not wanted us to be together. He must have told your parentage to your father because he wants you to be with Thor and not me." When he said that, Colora couldn't hold the tears anymore. What he said broke her because she knew that what he said wasn't true. "They must be afraid of what would happen if we did get married one day and had children together. Would the children possibly look like a monster like me?!"

"You are not a monster," Colora interrupted. Loki is speechless as he doesn't understand why Colora wouldn't be afraid of his true identity. However, he is slightly concerned about why she is sad. Colora slowly walks towards him and continues, "Not to me. You are a man who has a kind, gentle, and loving heart for those you love. For the people of Asgard. You protect those you love and care about." Once she's standing in front of him, they stare at each other, then Colora places her hands face. "And you never gave up on us. You have been there for me when I needed you the most. Understand me and put with my stubbornness from time to time. And I love you for who you are. Not for what you look like. You will always be my Loki."

Loki surprised and comforted by Colora's words; then he leans on her chest. Colora embraces him and pulls him down to sit on the floor. Once they are on the floor, Loki begins to weep. Colora also starts to cry but in silence; knowing that she feels sad to what Loki is going through, guilty and conflicted about telling him about what Frigga had told her; but more importantly, questions what will happen to their future.


	25. Chapter 24

**Part 24**

The following morning, Loki visits his mother to talk but finds out that he is now King of Asgard since Thor is banished and until Odin awakens from his sleep. Once he was proclaimed King, he asks the guards to bring Colora to the Throne room. A few minutes later in Colora's chambers, as she is getting ready for the day, the guards tell her to meet him in the throne room. She asks why but they didn't tell her why. She agrees and leaves her chambers. As soon as she walks inside until she sees Loki is sitting on the Throne. She stops and stares at him. She also notices that he has the staff in his hand.

Loki looks up at the guards who were following Colora and says, "Leave us." The guards bow and leave the two alone. Once the guards leave, Loki and Colora find themselves to be completely alone. Colora asks, "Loki. What's going on?"

Suddenly she realized that him sitting on the throne, holding Odin's staff. "Wait? Are you?"

"Yes. I've been made King of Asgard until Odin awakens," Loki replies as he walks down to her. Colora blinks several times as she is shocked and surprised to hear that he is now going to be King of Asgard. In the back of her mind, she's curious how he became King but realized that Frigga must have given him the position since Thor is banished and Odin is in his sleep and won't wake up.

"Wow. That's wonderful. How do you feel?" Colora asks as she walks a few steps towards him.

"Overwhelmed, but I will make Odin proud and prove to him that I am a worthy son," Loki replies as he stands in front of her.

"Loki, you are worthy, and I think you will be an excellent leader for Asgard."

"Thank you."

They smile then glance away from each other. Loki uses his magic and makes the staff stand still as he asks, "Colora since I am now King, do you realize what this means?"

Colora crosses her arms and replies, "Not exactly."

"This means that Odin's law about our love can be changed. Since I'm King, I can uplift his act, and we can be together again," he replied as he gently grabs her arms. She uncrosses her arms as she is slightly confused as she is still trying to figure out if what he said was real. Colora says, "You mean?" Then realizes that he is correct as she sees the look in his eyes. She smiles and hugs him as she is happy to hear that they don't have to hide their love anymore. "Oh, Loki!" Colora said softly as she leans in, passionately kisses Loki, then she looks into his eyes as she realizes that there has to be some other reason to why he asked her to see him.

"Loki, besides telling me that you are King and that now we can continue our love, may I ask why you summoned me here?" she asked.

"Yes, for there is something I want to ask you," Loki quickly replied. He looks deep into her eyes, looks down then takes a deep breath. Colora notices that when he looks down and takes a deep breath, he shuts his eyes; giving her some indication that he is nervous to ask her a question. Loki slowly looks back at Colora and continues. "Colora. I wanted to do this before Thor's coronation but, of course with everything that's happened. However, I think now is the most appropriate time to do this." As Loki looks deep into her eyes, he takes another deep breath then slowly kneels on one knee. As he kneels on one knee, Colora asks, "Loki, what are you doing?"

Loki takes Colora's hand and begins, "Marry me, Colora. Princess of Vanaheim. I promise that I will always be there for you and I will not just serve the people of Asgard, but I will serve you, follow you, and I will give you my heart for as long as we live. I will love you till the day I die. Together we will decide what is right, as husband and wife. Will you marry me?"

Colora looks at him with watery eyes, gasps, as she is speechless that Loki has asked her to marry him. However, she smiled at him and replied, "Ye-Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, of course, I will."

Loki then steps up, leans forward and passionately kisses Colora. He then gently places his hand on the back of her head and smiles.

"Oh, Loki, wait what about my father?" Colora asks with concern. Knowing that even though he is King, her father doesn't know about the situation and may not approve of the case.

"Why don't we worry about your father later, for now, I think we should celebrate. Ok?" Loki suggests.

Colora smiles, nods her head and replies, "Ok." They lean in once more and passionately kiss.

However, as they kiss, a guard walks in and says, "Excuse me, Lord Prince. I mean your majesty." Loki and Colora chuckle for a moment as the guard amuses them. Loki then turns to the guard and says, "It's alright. What is it?"

"The Generals would like to speak to you on what the preparations are for the war with Jotunheim," he replied.

"Tell them I'll be in the Throne room in a few minutes," Loki replied.

The guard bows and leaves the room. After the guard leaves, Colora and Loki turn back to each other and sigh. "I guess we will have to wait," said Colora.

"Yes, but don't fret. Tonight, we can celebrate," Loki said softly as he leans towards her and kisses her. "And do." He leans in again and kisses her again which makes Colora giggle. He whispers in her ear, "So much more."

"Well, then after you have your meeting with Generals," Colora implies. This makes Loki laugh. Colora wraps her arms around Loki's neck and sighs as she looks deep into his eyes as he also looks into hers. "I will have a special dinner made for us," she whispered back in his ear.

"Oh," Loki said with enthusiasm and softly.

"And then we can celebrate to our heart's content."

"Alright, then." Loki leans in and kisses her one more time. Then he takes her arms and unwraps him. He smiles and says, "I love you." He then turns around and leaves the throne room.

"And I love you," Colora replied as she watches him leave. After he goes, Colora turns around with the biggest smile on her face and giggles as she leaves through the back entrance of the throne room.

Later that evening after Colora has everything prepared for them; she decides to surprise Loki with a small gift. However before she could enter, she learns that Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are coming to the Throne room to talk to the King. (Or in case Loki, to which they didn't hear the news about Odin's sleep, and Loki proclaimed as king for the time being.)

"All-father we must speak with you urgently," said Lady Sif as she as the Warriors Three enter and place their hands over their chests. However, when they look up are shocked and surprised and shocked that Loki is sitting on the throne and not Odin. They are worried about what had happened to him. "My friends," said Loki.

"Where's Odin?" asked Fandral. The friends then put their hands down and quickly walks down to Loki.

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never awaken again," he replied.

"We would speak with her," Lady Sif suggests.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside," Loki replied. The friends then stop and stand before him. Loki raises his body slightly and says as he also gestures his hand to himself, "You can bring your urgent matter to me." He pauses then stands up. He looks down at them, slightly bangs his staff, and says, "You're King."

The friends all look to each other; confused and concerned. They knew that they couldn't object or refuse him since he has the staff in his hand. They then decided to kneel and obey.

"My King, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment," said Sif with a plea but a demanding tone of voice.

Loki smirks at his friends as he walks towards them. Colora the look on Loki's face and notices that his mood has changed to a more dismissive and threatening look; which scares her. Loki says, "My first command cannot be to undo the all-fathers last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity, to feel safe in these difficult times. All of must stand together for the good of Asgard."

Outraged at Loki's statement, Lady Sif stands up with anger. But Fandral and Hogun grab her wrists before she does anything rash. "Yes, of course," Fandral replied.

"Good then you will wait for my word," said Loki.

"If I may," interrupted Volstagg. As he interrupted, Loki turns his eyes to him and stares at him. "Beg the indulgence of your majesty, to perhaps reconsider."

"We're done!" Loki interrupted in a loud tone of voice.

The Warriors Three except Sif bow before him and leave. As they go, Loki stares and slightly bows to Lady Sif. After he nods to her, she scoffs at him, turns around and leaves.

After Lady Sif and the Warriors Three had left the throne room, Loki turns around and walks to the throne. As he is walking to the throne, Colora comes out from the shadows and walks towards him. "Loki, was that necessary?" she asks after she stops halfway. Loki quickly turns around as he sees her standing in the center of the room. He tilts his head as he knows what she wants to talk about. "To treat your friends like that?"

"They're not really my friends you know. They've always been close to Thor," Loki replies.

"I know but, they do have a point. You are King. You have the power to change laws and undo anything that Odin has done," Colora implies.

Loki looks at his guards and says, "Leave us now all of you." The guards bow before him and leave.

Once they are alone, Loki puts the staff next to the throne and says, "Colora, I know I do. But if I bring him back, you know what that means." He walks towards then stands in front of her. "He'll take over, and he will be crowned King, he will probably use the same strategy to fight against Jotunheim when we were there, he could try to take you away from me and make you his Queen." Colora glances away for a moment as she knows the idea of Thor wanting to her to be his is not what she wants. Even so, Loki suggesting that idea makes her feel uncomfortable. He grabs her arms and asks, "Do you want that? Is that what you want? For him to come back and to take away and have everything back to the way it was?"

"No of course not," Colora replies. They look into each other's eyes and breathes heavily as this topic is making it difficult for them. "But, maybe time on Earth for him has opened his mind and changed him. People can change."

"Not Thor. Once he has his mind set on something, he pursues it until he has it literally in the palm of his hand. He has to learn what he did was wrong and now we must pay the price for what he's done. I want to do what is right for Asgard."

"I know you do."

They look away as they are frustrated at each other. Loki looks back at Colora, takes a deep breath and says, "Colora as much as I would like to discuss more this with you, I think we should stop or else I'm just going to feel."

"Ok, ok. You're right. You're right," Colora interrupted as she turns and takes his hands and holds them.

They look into each other's eyes; Colora realizes that Loki is very upset and knows that he doesn't want to talk about the situation anymore. "Look, why don't we eat dinner, go to my chambers, and finish celebrating," she suggested.

Loki smiles, hugs her and says, "Thank you." As he hugs her, she has a curious look on her face, wondering if there's something else to Loki's story. Wondering if there's something that he doesn't want to tell her.


	26. Chapter 25

**Part 25**

Later that night, Colora and Loki are sleeping together in her bed. Loki is sleeping peacefully. However, Colora is breathing rapidly and is tossing and turning; having a nightmare. As she is tossing and turning, she hears voices talking, echoing.

"It's time to let old things die. I want you to join me."

"Please don't go this way."

"No. No! You are still holding on! Let go!"

In her dream, she finds herself at the Bifrost. As she walks around inside, she notices that there is something not right. Colora then sees Loki messing with it and making the Bifrost into a weapon. She walks towards him and asks, "Loki, what are you doing?" However, a few seconds of him not him answering her, she raises her hands and his face to try to get his attention. She realizes that Loki cannot see and hear her.

As she realizes it, she turns around as she hears Thor asking, "Why have you done this?"

"To prove to father that I am a worthy son!" Loki replied.

Colora is confused, shocked and terrified to what she is witnessing.

"You can't kill an entire race!" yelled Thor.

"Why not? And what is this new found love for the frost giants? You could kill them all with your bare hands." Loki said with sarcasm and a small chuckle.

Colora walks a few steps towards them and demands them, "What? Are you doing?" Again, she realizes that they can't see and hear her. Loki and Thor pull out their weapons and begin to fight. As they fight, Colora tries to intervene, but it doesn't work. They eventually go outside the Bifrost to fight. "Loki! Stop this! Why can't you hear me?!"

Suddenly as she said that, Thor destroys the Bifrost Bridge. Colora finds herself on the other side of the bridge after Thor smashed the bridge. Colora sees that she is, on the other hand, she sees Loki and Thor at the edge of the broken bridge. Loki is desperately holding onto the staff, and Thor is holding the other end trying to pull him up. Colora tries to run up to them to help them; however, she only meets them halfway. Colora tries to move but finds herself that she cannot move. She looks at Loki and notices that Loki is staring at her with tears in his eyes. He then says to her, "I'm sorry, Colora." Colora notices Loki slowly realizes his grip from the staff. As Colora tries to move even more as she sees him slowly losing his grip, she yells, "Loki! Loki! No! No!"

Loki wakes up as he hears Colora screaming and talking in her sleep. He then turns to her and says, "Colora."

"No! NO!" Colora screamed.

Loki picks up Colora and shakes her as he says, "Colora! Colora wake up!" Colora wakes up. Shaken breathes heavily and covers her eyes as she realizes that what she dreamed not only was a dream but a nightmare. As she covered her face, she wipes a tear that appeared on her cheek. As she catches her breath, Loki places his hand and lightly rubs her back to comfort her. "Are you alright? You were screaming and talking in your sleep."

Colora takes a deep breath as she turns around. "It was nothing," she lied.

"Colora, please don't lie to me," Loki pleaded as he pulled her close and takes his hand, places it on her chin and has her turn to face him. "What happened?"

Colora looked deep into his pleading eyes then turns her head and begins to cry. "It was a dream. It was about you. You were at the Bifrost doing something. I tried to get your attention, but you couldn't hear and see me. Then I saw Thor. You two were arguing, and then the Bifrost got destroyed." Colora wipes the tears from her face, even though she continually weeps about the horrifying dream that she had. Loki is terrified and shocked by Colora's description of her dream.

"I saw that you were dangling, struggling to hold on the broken ridge. I tried to run to you to help, but I couldn't move. At the end of the dream, you saw me, said to me that you were sorry and then you fell into an abyss."

Loki looks down and holds her in his arms even tighter. "It was just a dream," he whispered.

"I'm scared Loki. What if something happens to you? What if my dream is a warning?" Colora said quickly as she continues to cry.

Loki turns her to face him and says, "Nothing terrible is going to happen. I am here now, with you. Safe and sound. Alright?" Colora has tears running down her cheeks, but when she looks into Loki's eyes, she smiles to reassure him that Colora agrees — knowing that she is safe with him.

He leans in kisses her forehead. "Come on let's go back to sleep," he whispered."

Colora nods her head, and together they lie back down. As they lie down, Loki embraces her in his arms. "I love you," he whispered.

"Love you," she whispered back as she places her head against his.

Loki closes his eyes and says, "Goodnight." He then quickly falls back asleep. Colora, however, cannot sleep. For she is concerned and worried that her dream is telling her something.

The following day, Colora is pacing in her room, thinking about what she noticed about Loki's behavior yesterday in the throne room and her the nightmare she had last night. As she is pacing, Harisa and Dellinger enter in the chamber. "Hello, Colora. We just heard the good news," said Dellinger.

"Congratulations," said Harisa.

"Thank you," Colora replied as she stops to face them. She looks down then continues to pace. Harisa and Dellinger notice that Colora it isn't herself.

"Colora? Is everything ok?" Harisa asked.

"Yes," she replied as she continues to pace.

"Then why are you pacing?" asks Dellinger. Colora stops pacing and faces them. "You pace like that only when you are nervous or concerned," Harisa implied. "What's going on?"

Colora takes a deep breath and glances down for a moment as she knows she cannot hide what happened yesterday. Colora looks back with a stern look and says, "Dellinger, close the door. I don't want anyone to hear about this and no one, NOT EVEN Loki, must find out about what I'm going to tell you."

Dellinger walks to the door and locks it. As he does this, he says, "You have my word. Now tell us, what's wrong?"

Colora walks towards Harisa and starts, "You both know that Loki has been pronounced King of Asgard yesterday morning, correct?"

"Yes, we heard about it from one of the servants. Why?" Harisa replied.

"Well, at first I was thrilled and excited that he is King of Asgard for the time being. But later that afternoon, I noticed something about him that's changed."

Dellinger walks towards Colora and Harisa and asks, "How so?"

"In the morning he was thrilled, cheery, and motivated. But when Thor's friends went to see him, asking him to bring Thor back. Something about Loki just changed. He was very dismissive, had a very eerie and threatening look in his eyes as well as his tone of voice," Colora replied.

"How did he react when you talked to him about it?" Dellinger asks.

"He was pretty much avoiding my thoughts on what I saw. I've never seen him like this. Not since he argued with Thor. And to be quiet frank, I don't like it," she replied. Dellinger and Harisa look at each other with concern. "I feel like there's something that he's hiding from not just me. But all of us."

Colora takes a step towards Dellinger and says, "Dellinger, I want you to keep an eye on Loki. If you ever see him leave Asgard, I want to know about it. Harisa, I want you to search his room when he's gone. Look for anything that he would hide away. Like the notebook. Look in drawers, his desk, everywhere."

"What about you?" asked Harisa.

"I will not only will I try to distract him if he returns to Asgard. But I will go to his study when he's away and search for clues," she replied.

"Do you think Loki would try to keep something from everyone?" Dellinger questions them.

"If he is, why would he?" Harisa replied. Colora, Dellinger, and Harisa look at each other; knowing that Loki's behavior is bizarre and is concerning.

That afternoon, Dellinger is spying on Loki. He watches Loki leaving the palace to go to the Bifrost. After Loki had left Asgard, Harisa entered Loki's chambers. Searching his desk, drawer, every possible hiding place. As Harisa is searching in Loki's room, Colora comes Loki's study. Once inside, she searches through his books shelves. When she turns to his desk and opens the top drawer, Colora finds a journal, hidden beneath several documents. She flips through a couple of pages; as she flips through the pages, she feels terrified, afraid, shocked, and confused.

A few minutes later, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three are in the healing room talking when they notice Colora rushing down the hallway. "Is that Colora?" asks Fandral.

Hogun replies, "Yes it was."

Volstagg grabs his wine and says, "Wonder what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," said Lady Sif. She then quickly walks out of the room and tries to catch up to Colora. "Colora! Can we talk?"

Colora turns around as she continues to walk; sees Sif walking to her but stop to talk. "Not now Sif."

"Colora, please."

"Sif, I can't right now."

"Please just listen to me!"

Colora stops and sighs as she knows that Sif is not going to give up easily. She turns to face Sif with a stern and 'I don't have time for this right now' look.

"Colora, we all know that Thor's choice on Jotunnheim was a mistake. But if there is to be another war on Asgard, we need Thor to come back and finish what he started. However, Loki doesn't want to do so because he wants to follow Odin's rule. But we believe that Loki doesn't want Thor to return. You know that he's always been jealous of Thor," said Sif.

"Yes, I do. Because Thor has everything that Loki doesn't," Colora replied.

"He has you."

"Had me. We can't be together."

"Colora, I know you're still seeing him. Despite All-father's rule," Sif interrupted. Colora is confused and curious about Sif's assumption. "You may be able to fool everyone, even Thor. But you can't fool me. I know you're seeing him."

"Then why haven't you said anything," Colora questioned her.

"Because of it is not my job to tell Odin," she replied. "Look, Colora, you and I both know that what Loki is doing isn't right. Preparing for war isn't going to solve anything. What will is bringing back Thor to stop the Jotuns from starting another war. If you could talk to him, ask and beg him to have Thor return to Asgard then, this would end."

Colora looks down for a moment, then gives Sif her honest opinion and answer. "He won't listen to me if I try to budge him. I know that I agree with him about Thor banished for his actions on Jotunheim. But, I also agree with you. Thor does need to fix this. So, I will try. But remember, Loki is very stubborn and may not agree with me. But, I will try because I want to do what is right for Asgard and Asgard alone."

Lady Sif sighs and says, "Thank you."

Colora nods her head and quickly walks away. As Colora walks away, Sif turns and walks back to the healing room.

A few minutes later, Harisa is pacing in Colora's chambers until she hears Colora entering the room. "I am sorry Colora. I couldn't find anything," she said. However, Colora holds up the notebook in her hand and replies, "But I did."

Harisa is shocked and curious to know what is written inside.


	27. Chapter 26

**Part 26**

"I found this in his desk in a secret compartment," Colora added as she hands Harisa the notebook.

"Have you read what's in it?" Harisa asked.

"No, I have seen only a few pages but didn't get to read them all."

Suddenly Dellinger bursts in the room and says, "Colora, Loki's returned and is looking for you."

Colora looks at Dellinger then at Harisa. She sighs and tells them, "I need you to read this and see if there is anything that looks odd."

"Alright," replies Dellinger.

Colora quickly leaves the room to find Loki. After she goes, Dellinger shuts the door, turns to Harisa and asks, "Harisa, do you want me to help you?"

"Yes. I think a second pair of eyes is a good idea," she replied. Dellinger walks and stands next to her. "You read, I'll write down what you see."

"Alright," he replied.

A few minutes later, Colora finds Loki by the balcony waiting for her. She pauses for a moment so she could not only catch her breath but so that she can have an idea of how to have him tell him her concern's. Once she has a plan in mind, Colora approaches Loki and hugs him from behind. He turns around and hugs her back as he is happy to see her.

"So where were you?" Colora asks.

"I had to go to Jotunheim to talk to their king if we could have peace, but unfortunately, they still want to start a war with us," Loki replied.

"I had mentioned the incident to father, and he said if you needed help that he would send Vanaheim's best men to you," said Colora.

"Oh, that's great. I may take him up on that offer," he replied. Loki smiles at her as she does as well, but then she looks away as she tries to think of something else to say. Loki notices that there is something on her mind. "Colora, what's going on?"

"It's nothing," she replies.

"No. Something is on your mind. Tell me what's troubling you?" Loki implies. Colora let's go of him and turns to the balcony. This makes Loki curious to what Colora is possibly thinking.

"It's just; I don't understand. Why would someone want to open another portal? What was their purpose?" Colora starts.

Loki stares at her briefly then walks toward her and says, "Not sure. Whoever did it will be severely punished though, that I can tell you."

"I agree but."

"But what?"

"I just feel like their purpose was probably to ruin Thor's coronation," Colora added.

Loki's pupils grow big wondering why Colora thinks that someone would ruin Thor's coronation. "What makes you think that?" he asks.

"I don't know. It was just a thought," she concluded. As Colora turns to face him, she notices that Loki is looking away from her. Realizing that he is hiding and that is making him feel uncomfortable. "Loki what is it?"

"Nothing," he quickly replied. Colora gently takes his hand. Loki looks at her as he sees a look in her eyes. Begging him to tell her what is bothering him. "Come on, tell me. What is it?"

Loki looks down and sighs as he knows that he can't keep any secrets from her. Knowing how she was hurt by Phobos many years ago. He certainly did not want to do that to her. So he turns to her and says, "Colora, I –"

"My Liege," a guard interrupted as he approached them from behind. They turn around as the soldier bows before them. "Warriors Three and Lady Sif have gone missing." Loki stares at the soldier than quickly leaves.

As Loki leaves, Colora watches him and is shocked that he would storm off. She takes a few steps and yells, "Loki? Loki!" However, he doesn't hear her and continues to walk away. This makes Colora definitely angry, scared and worried that Loki is hiding something from her. Once he is out of her sight, Colora quickly runs back to her room.

A few minutes later, Colora enters her chambers and sees that Dellinger and Harisa continue to look at Loki's notebook. She notices that they have found a lot of information as due to Harisa writing down notes on another piece of parchment. "Did you find anything?" she asked. Dellinger and Harisa look up as they see Colora closing the door behind her. Harisa puts the ink and quill down, Dellinger closes the book. "Yes, we did," Dellinger replies. As Colora walks towards them, Harisa steps away and stand in front of her desk. "It starts off when you returned to Asgard and how he felt about you. Then how you two felt about each other. The kiss. The night at your brother's wedding."

"So basically, it starts off good," Colora responds.

"Yes. But then it starts to get intense," Dellinger replies.

"How?" Colora asks.

"You told us that you wanted to see if there was anything that was off and well you may want to read some of the pages," he replies once more as he hands her the journal. "Look at page twelve."

Colora slowly opens the book, flips through to that page and reads it out loud. "Ever since I can remember, I have always looked up to my brother, but I also have been jealous of him for many reasons. But after today's event, not only has he disrespected Colora, but he has betrayed me by taking advantage of her and by believing that he can make her his so I can and never will. It infuriated me so much that I had to fight him to show him that he can't get everything he wants. After he hit Colora, I knew that he would do anything to have me not be with her. But this I swear, he will pay for what he's done." Colora is shocked as she looks back at Harisa and Dellinger.

"Now look on page fifteen," instructs Harisa.

Uneasy about what else he could have written, she slowly flips a few more pages. She takes a deep breath and continues, "I don't know how long it has been since last time I was furious at father, but having him tell that Colora and I are never to see each other again surely must have something to do with Thor. For every other moment, I see Thor in the same room with Colora and I or anywhere else, I notice that he smiles at behind her as she leaves the room. It's as if he knows that sooner or later father will allow him to have her marry Thor. I never felt so angry, outraged and betrayed by both father and my brother. Now I know that I have to do something to prove to father that Thor is not who he thinks he is. Thor is not the same son, the same boy that he was when we were growing up." She looks up at Dellinger and Harisa with concern and nerves; as she feels even more uncomfortable with Loki not only has written but what his thoughts were.

"Flip to page twenty," said Dellinger.

Colora flips through some more pages until she sees a drawing of a mountainside. She looks up at Dellinger and asks, "Where is this?"

"It's on the other side of this mountain, I had to see where this was on the map, and I recognized where this place is because I passed by there a few times," Dellinger replied as he shows her on the map where the opening is located. "That's not all. There are a few more pages that we noticed something more disturbing."

"How?" Colora asks.

Harisa and Dellinger look at each other knowing that Colora is about to hear her worst nightmare.

"HOW? Tell me!" she yells.

Harisa takes a deep breath and says, "Read pages twenty-three through twenty-five."

Colora slowly turns the pages and silently reads the pages. As she reads through the pages, Harisa and Dellinger look at each other, knowing that what she is reading is not good. As she is reading, Colora pupils grow big, and she has tears slowly comes out of her eyes. She looks back at Harisa and Dellinger.

"Read the next and last page," Dellinger instructs her one last time.

Colora shakes as she slowly turns the page. As she reads the pages, she breathes heavily and has tears rolling down her cheeks. She realized that her biggest fear has come into reality. For Loki had been keeping secrets from her instead of telling her. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true," Colora begged them.

"I wish we could," Harisa replied.

Colora looks away from them then looks at the book as she is distraught that the man that she loves has been keeping something from her. As a tear falls on her cheek, she takes a deep breath and clutches her hands at the book as she expresses how not only upset she is at Loki. But at how angry she is at him. Colora takes another deep breath then storms out of the room with the journal in her hand.

"Colora! Colora!" Harisa shouts. However, Colora ignores them. Dellinger and Harisa glance at each other as they realize that she is extremely pissed off.

At the same time, Loki enters the weapons vault and summons the destroyer. He says, "Make sure my brother does not return. Destroy everything."


	28. Chapter 27

**Part 27**

A few minutes after Colora left her chambers, she looks desperately for Loki to talk to him. However, as she walks in the corridor, she notices a guard and runs towards him. "Where's Loki?" she asks.

"In the Throne Room," the guard replied. Colora turns and quickly runs to the Throne Room.

"Princess? Princess Colora!"

As she is approaching the throne room, she places her hands on the doors. But before she enters, her eyes turn pink; she has a vision. She sees Thor and his friends fighting against the Destroyer; the city streets are damaged and on fire. This scares Colora until suddenly she sees Thor approaching the Destroyer.

"Brother whatever I have done to wrong you. Whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry," Thor declared. Loki is listening to Thor's apology and can see his brother in his mind. Colora's eyes are watery as she realizes that Thor has finally changed and seen his mistake and is doing what is right.

"But these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing," he added. The Destroyer stops in front of Thor and prepares to fire. "So take mine, and end this."

Loki gives a stern look at the situation. Colora breathes and her heart is beating fast as she is hoping that Loki will spare him. Suddenly, the Destroyer does not fire at Thor but aggressively hits him to where he flies to the far end of the street. Jane Foster, a scientist, brunette and intelligent, runs to Thor to and screams out, "No!"

"Thor!" Colora shouts.

Thor is severely injured and bleeding. As Thor tries to breathe, Jane lifts his head to try and help him. As she does this, Thor whispers, "It's over."

Jane shakes her head and says, "No, it's not over!"

"I mean you're safe."

"I'm safe."

Thor breathes heavily to try as he knows that he is dying. With his dying breath, Thor says, "It's over." He then dies in Jane's arms. Jane begins to cry. She says softly, "No."

Colora has tears in her eyes and says, "No. No!" She turns as she sees Loki walking away and heading back to his Throne. At the same time, The Destroyer is walking away.

As The Destroyer is leaving, Jane cries over Thor's lifeless body. His friends and Jane's colleagues are shocked that Thor sacrificed himself to save the town. Colora cries her eyes out.

Meanwhile, in Odin's chamber, Odin sheds a tear knowing that Thor has learned his lesson. All of a sudden the Mjolnir's power returns. As this is happening, Colora looks up as she hears Odin's voice. "Whoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor."

Then suddenly, the Mjolnir lifts from the ground and flies up in the air. It heads to the town.

Jane and Selvig notice the flying object in the air heading towards them. "Jane!" he shouts as he runs to her. Jane continues to watch the object heading towards them until Erik comes up from behind and tries to pull her away. As Slevig is trying to pull Jane back, she tries to push him away as she says, "No! No!"

"Come!"

"NO!"

Suddenly the hammer lands in Thor's hand. A flash of lightning revives Thor. Loki quickly turns around knowing that his brother is alive and his powers have returned. The Destroyer turns around and notices that Thor is alive. Thor's armor return. His friends are happy. Selvig, Darcy, and Jane are shocked.

"Oh my God," said Jane.

The Destroyer prepares to hit Thor with a blast until Thor hits him with his hammer. Thor is back. Thor then summons a Tornado to lift the Destroyer in the air to fight once more and to destroy it. With the final blow, The Destroyer is damaged, and the town is saved. Thor lands to the ground and walks to his friends, Jane, Dr. Selvig, and Darcy.

The vision is over. Colora breathes heavily, as she is relieved but shocked that Loki would send the Destroyer after Loki after Thor. Furious at what he's done, she quickly opens the door and notices that Loki disappeared. She then decides to look everywhere to find him.

At the same time, Loki walks towards Heimdall. As Loki approaches him, Heimdall asks, "Tell me Loki. How did you get the Jotuns into Asgard?"

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm?" he responded mockingly. "There are secret paths between the worlds to which even you and your gifts are blind. I have need of them no longer, now that I am King! And I say for your act of treason, you are relieved from your duties as gatekeeper and no longer a citizen of Asgard!"

"Then I need no longer obey you," Heimdall replied.

Heimdall then quickly uses his sword to attack Loki. However, Loki magically pulls out the casket and freezes Heimdall. As Loki is freezing Heimdall, his skin is turning blue, and his eyes are turning red. After Heimdall is entirely frozen, Loki magically puts away the casket. A few minutes later, Loki takes the scepter to summon the Jotuns to come to Asgard. Laufey and two of his soldiers come through the Bifrost.

At the same time, Colora is desperately looking for Loki but cannot find him. A few minutes later, Thor and his friends return to Asgard after Heimdall is released from being frozen. Thor flies to the palace to find Loki.

At the same time, the Jotuns attack and enter Odin's chamber. Frigga tries to protect him but is knocked down. Colora panics and wonders where Loki could be until she sees Thor heading towards Odin's room. Colora runs as fast as she can before she is too late to help but knows that she is on the very far and the other side of the palace.

A few minutes later, Laufey is on top of Odin, opening his eye and preparing to kill him. "It's said, you can still hear and see what transpires around you. I hope it's true. So that you may know, your death came at the hand of Laufey," he said as he makes a dagger made of ice. However, as he raises his arm and prepares to kill him, Loki opens the door, uses the scepter and attacks Laufey. Loki looks at Laufey and says, "And your death came with the Son of Odin." Laufey looks at Loki and begs him silently to spare him, but Loki kills him.

Frigga stands up, walks towards him, and hugs him. "Loki! You saved him!" she exclaimed.

Loki let's go, looks into her eyes and claims, "I swear to you mother. They will pay for what they've done today!"

"Loki!" shouts Thor.

Frigga and Loki turn and see Thor standing at the door way. Frigga runs to Thor and hugs him. "Thor. I knew you would return to us," she sighed.

Thor slightly hugs his mother, but let's go of her. Frigga notices that Thor is angry. Loki and Thor walk around Odin. "Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends. To kill me!" he demanded.

"What?" Frigga said; shocked by Thor's accusation.

"Why I must enforce father's last command," said Loki as he walks around Odin's bed.

"You're a talented liar, always have been," Thor replied.

"It's good to have you back. Now if you excuse me. I have to destroy Jotunheim." Loki then shoots the scepter at Thor, causing him to fly out of the palace. Loki then quickly leaves the room.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

As Colora searches through the palace, she finally sees him and runs towards him. "Loki! We need to talk!" she shouts. Loki sees her but quickly turns away from her as he knows that he has to get to the Bifrost before Thor does. "Not now Colora," Loki replies.

"Loki!"

"Later!"

Colora is so angry that she uses her magic to freeze time, shuts the door in front of him and locks it. "No NOW!" she yells. Loki notices that one of the guards is not moving. He turns back around and realizes that only he and she are moving. He's confused on how she stopped time; but notices that Colora is very angry, upset and has been crying.

Loki walks towards her and asks, "Colora what's wrong?"

"Why?!" Colora replies.

"What? Why what?"

Colora pushes him as she continues. "Why would you do this! You think that taking revenge on Thor by ruining his coronation! Manipulating him to go to Jotunheim and have him banished so you could be King!"

"It isn't just that!" He replied. "Wait, how did you know?"

She shows him the journals that she kept in her hand. Loki is terrified that she discovered the truth. "How did you get this?" he demanded.

"I did some digging because I knew that ever since Odin told you the truth about your parentage, that you've been acting distant and have been keeping secrets from me!" Colora replied in an angry tone of voice. "Loki you know how I feel about that! I don't like it when people keep secrets from me!" Loki is terrified from Colora's rath towards him and looks away from her. Colora walks towards him and asks, "You planned this all along didn't you?" Loki looks back at her and slowly backs away as she keeps walking towards him. "You decided to open another portal to bring the Jotuns in so you could sabotage Thor's coronation. Then you manipulated him to go to Jotunheim because you knew that he would do anything to get himself in trouble and you knew that when Odin would find out that he would banish him. You wanted Thor out of Asgard ever since what happened on Earth and here on Asgard! Isn't it? TELL ME!"

"Yes," Loki replies.

Colora has tears in her eyes. "Why?" she asks.

"I did this for us!"

"What?"

"I did it so we could be together!" he shouted. After he said that, Colora feels as if she can't breathe. "I am tired of being told what to do and having others think of me! I want to not only be with you. But I want to show and prove to others that I am as worthy and honorable to those who think I'm no one! And when Thor yelled at Odin about how the old ways are finished, I knew that he was right."

"What do you mean?" Colora asks.

"It's time to let the past die," he replied. "The strong laws. The idea that just because one person is different that they can't rule over another realm even if they're from a different race. We need to let go of the past and look at how we can change the future." They look into each other's eyes. Loki sees the confusion and fear in Colora's eyes. "Think about it we can start a new life." Loki implied as he walks towards her. "We can leave it behind. We can be free. Free Colora." She sheds a tear.

Loki takes a deep breath and says, "Colora I want you to join me. We can rule together and bring order and peace to Asgard and the nine realms."

"Don't do this Loki," she said softly as she shakes her head. "Please don't go this way."

"No. No! You're still holding on! Let go!" Loki shouts in frustration. "Everyone in Asgard thinks that I am just a prince who will never achieve and amount to anything compared to the mighty Thor. For you, however, ever since you returned I've heard everyone on the council, the politicians, Thor; they all believe that you are a woman who wants to prove that you can do anything even though they believe that you are nothing but a princess." Once Loki said those words, this made Colora upset, and she begins to cry. Loki takes a few steps closer to her and says, "But not to me." Colora looks back at Loki as he lightly touches her face and wipes the tears from her eyes. "You are intelligent, open-minded, and braver than most warriors. You see the world differently, and you see me as me and always believed in me." Colora breathes silently and slowly.

"Join me," Loki said as he lifts his hand out to her. Colora looks at Loki then at his hand; feeling the conflict within her heart. "Please."

Colora looks back at Loki's hand, slowly lifts her hand then puts it down. "No," she replied. Loki looks at her with tears of disappointment. "Not like this Loki! You know what you are doing is wrong! I can't believe that you are doing this!"

Colora pauses then continues, "Loki, please stop this! If you love me!"

"I do!" he replies as he grabs her by the arms.

"Then, please! Stop this before it is too late!"

Loki looks deep into her eyes, and says, "I can't. I can't."

Colora looks down and sheds one more tear as she is disappointed, angry. She looks back up at him with a dark glare in her eyes, knowing that she is going to have to stop him. "You know what this means," Colora implied.

Loki sighs, let's go of her and sees that not only has his family betrayed him, but feels that Colora is betrayed him too. "I do," he said softly as he looks away from her.

Knowing that Colora will try to stop him, Loki decides to stop her. He summons the scepter, uses his magic to resume time and knock Colora a few feet away from her. Shocked that he did that he quickly heads to the door and closes it on her. Colora is shocked but promptly runs to the door and tries to open the locked door, but cannot.

"Colora, I love you, but knowing that you will stop me, I can't let you," said Loki as tears run down his cheeks. "Please trust me one more time. I have to do this. I have to finish what I've started. I'm going to finish this."

Loki takes a few steps back then runs away. As he runs away, Colora yells out, "Loki! Loki! GET BACK HERE!" She then decides to bang on the door and tries to open it. "Open the door! HELP! Someone help me!"

A few minutes later, Loki makes it to the Bifrost and uses it to destroy Jotunheim. Thor arrives, noticing that the Bifrost is covered in ice and is destroying Jotunheim. "You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it ripes Jotunheim apart," Loki claims. Thor tries to destroy it, but Loki flashes at him with the staff.

At the same time, the Jotuns are running away trying to escape from the Bifrost's path.

Dellinger hears Colora's screaming and yelling for help. "Colora!" shouts Dellinger.

"Dellinger! Help me; I can't get out!" Colora bangs on the door.

"Stand back! I'm going to break down the door!"

Colora stands back. Dellinger runs his shoulder and slams his body to open the door. Once he opens the door, Dellinger hugs Colora as he can see that she has been crying. "Colora what happened?" he asks.

"I tried to convince Loki to stop, but he wanted me to join him. After I said no, he locked me in here," she replied.

"I'm gonna kill him."

Colora grabs him and asks, "Wait, where's Thor?"

At the same time, Thor stands up and raises his hammer. He's upset that his brother is betraying his family and Asgard. "Why have you done this?" he asks.

"To prove to father that I am a worthy son. When he awakes, I will have saved his life; I will have destroyed that race of monsters and I will be true heir to the throne," Loki replied.

"You can't kill an entire race!" Thor proclaimed.

"Why not?" Loki questioned Thor. He smiles at him as he is slightly amused that it is ironic that Thor wanted to teach the Jotuns a lesson in the first place. He walks down to Thor and asks, "And what is this new found love for the frost giants? You could have killed them all with your bare hands."

"I've changed," Thor replied.

"So have I," Loki replied. He then hits Thor with the staff. In a mocking and a whisper he says, "Now fight me."

Loki hits Thor again to where Thor falls to the other side of the room. Thor stands back up.

"I never wanted the Throne!" he shouts. "I only ever wanted to be your equal."

"I will not fight you brother!" Thor shouts back."

"I'm not your brother! I never was."

"Loki this is madness!"

"Is it madness?" Loki asks as tears appear and roll down his cheeks. "Is it? Is it?!" Thor doesn't say a word. "Come on what happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft! Don't tell me it was that woman?!" Thor makes a stern look at Loki. Loki realizes that Thor has changed and that Thor's feelings for Colora are gone. "Oh! It was! Well maybe when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!" Thor gets angry and flies to Loki. Loki leaps to Thor, and they fight.

At the same time that Loki and Thor are fighting, Colora runs to a guard. "Send me my horse! NOW!"

At the same time, Loki and Thor continue to fight. Thor pushes Loki out of the Bifrost. They roll out until Loki is at the edge of the bridge struggling to hold on.

"Thor!" shouts Loki as he desperately holds on to the edge. Thor stands up and sees his brother struggling. "Brother, please." Thor bends down to help him up, but Loki tricks Thor with his apparition. Loki stands behind him and hits Thor. Loki laughs and surrounds Thor with many apparitions of Loki.

"Enough!" Thor shouts as uses his hammer to shock Loki and push him away. Loki then falls to the ground and doesn't move. Once Thor gets up and walks towards him, he puts his hammer on top of Loki.

With the Mjolnir onto of him, Loki can't move. He struggles as he tries to take the hammer off of him. He screams as he tries to take it off.

At that same time, Colora is on her horse rushing to get to the Bifrost. She notices that the Bifrost is making a Blackhole. "Oh my God!"

Loki tries to lift his head to get Thor's attention. He says, "Look at you!" Thor is thinking of an idea of how to stop the Bifrost.

"The Mighty Thor!" Loki added. "With all your strength! And what good does it do you now!" However, he can't hold his head up anymore cause the hammer is putting pressure on his chest. "AHH! Do you hear me, brother! There's nothing you can do!"

Thor has an idea, summons the Mjolnir, looks down and slams his hammer down on the bridge.

At the same time, Odin wakes up from his Odinsleep.

Thor continuously slams his hammer down over and over to break the bridge.

Loki is shocked and doesn't believe his eyes as he slowly sits up.

Colora gets off her horse, sees Thor slamming his hammer from far away. She runs to the bridge. Dellinger follows her.

"What are you doing? If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!" proclaimed Loki. However, Thor ignores him and continues to hit the Bifrost. Loki stands up, takes the staff and runs to Thor.

Colora has tears in her eyes as she sees what is about to happen. She decides to act quickly and stop Thor and Loki as she remembered that this came from her vision.

"Forgive me, Jane," said Thor as he looks down at the bridge and takes a deep breath and lifts his arm in the air.

Thor and Loki scream as Thor slams his hammer down for the final blow.

"NO!" yelled Colora as she is a few feet away from Thor and Loki.

Once Thor's hammer hits the bridge, it destroys half of the bridge and the Bifrost. As the blast grows Thor, and Loki are lifted into the air. Colora is pushed back and lands a few feet away from the broken ridge. Thor and Loki continue to fall until Odin captures Thor's hand, and Loki holds onto the staff. Colora sees Loki dangling and is scared. Loki sees Odin and has tears down his face.

"I could have done it, father! I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" Loki shouts as he looks at Odin; hoping that he has proven himself worthy and understand why he did what he did.

"No Loki," Odin replied. Loki is disappointed and upset at Odin. All he wanted from Odin was to prove to him that he could do anything and be a worthy son.

As Loki is dangling and struggling to hold on, he notices that Colora is a few feet away from them and has tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Colora," said Loki as he looked into her eyes. He turns back to Odin and Thor. When he does this, Colora realizes what he's about to do and runs towards them. She screams out, "No! Loki no!" Thor notices Loki gradually slipping away. He reaches towards him and says, "Loki no!" However, Loki let's go and falls into the black hole. "NO!"

"NOO!" Colora screams as she watches Loki going down the black hole. Colora falls to the ground as she sees the black hole disappears. Dellinger walks towards Colora, kneels to her and holds her in his arms. She realized that her nightmare became a reality. The love of her life is gone.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

The following morning, Colora is still crying her eyes out by her desk. Knowing she couldn't get the image out of her head of Loki; falling into the abyss. As Colora is weeping, her mother, Sjofin, peaks her head through the door and sees her daughter is distraught. She sighs and walks into the room. As Sjofin walks a few feet towards Colora, she decides to stop to make her feel comfortable. She looks down then softly says, "Colora."

Colora looks at her mother but then turns away and continues to cry. Sjofin leans down to her and grabs her daughter's arms. "I'm so sorry about what happened sweetheart," she said as she looks into Colora's eyes and hugs her.

"If only I got there faster! I could have saved him! But now. He's gone!" Colora cried out.

"I know. But right now what's important is –"

"Excuse me, Princess," said a Royal Guard as he enters the room. "King Odin would like to see you."

Sjofin let's go of the guard, turns around and says, "Tell him that she isn't feeling well."

"I'm sorry Queen Sjofin, but he said that she must come at once. Even if she is devastated by last nights event," the guard replied.

"Very well," said Colora. "Tell him that I will see him."

The guard tilts his head down slightly and adds, "He said that your servant Harisa and your personal guard Dellinger are to be present as well."

Colora nods her head.

The guard leaves the room.

Once the guard leaves, Sjofin turns back to Colora and asks, "Are you sure?"

"I must. For I have an idea of what he wants to talk to me about," Colora replied without even turning her head to face her mother. Sjofin looks at her with a confused and concern look. Colora pauses then says, "I think he knows the truth. About Loki and I betraying his command."

A few minutes later, Colora, Harisa, and Dellinger are standing right in front of Odin. On Odin's right side is Thor, Colora's father, and her brother Perseus. To his left are Frigga and her mother.

"Dellinger and Harisa, I'm very disappointed in you!" Freyr yelled as he paces. "You knew that Colora and Loki's affection towards one another was forbidden, yet you kept it a secret from Odin."

"Your Majesties if I may. Dellinger, Frigga, Sjofin, and I knew that they should not have done it, but we knew that Odin's law was torturing them. And all we want for Colora is her happiness," said Harisa.

"We know that we are to follow orders from you and King Odin, but our priority is to follow and do whatever Colora asks of us. So Harisa and I will take whatever punishment you give us," Dellinger adds.

Freyr stops as he is puzzled by their testimony. He turns to Colora and notices that she hasn't moved an inch. He then looks at Harisa and Dellinger and says, "Dellinger, Harisa, please leave the room. We need to talk to Colora. In private." Dellinger and Harisa bow before the royal family turns to Colora as they see that she has a particular look in her eyes. They look at each other with concern then leave the Throne Room.

As they leave, Colora glare at her father and King Odin with tears in her eyes.

"Colora. As my guest and senator for Vanaheim, I would have thought that you would have not just followed your laws on Vanaheim, but ours as well," said Odin. He looks at her and sees as she continues to glare at him. This upsets him, and so he stands up, walks and stands next to Colora's father. "When I say the final word, that command must not be broken. Your arrogance, however, has proven that you are willing to defy us."

"Do you realize what you have done?" Freyr asks in an angry tone of voice. "You could have jeopardized everything we've worked so hard to build! I know that you're in love with him, and I get that, but he has committed a crime against his father! He kept the truth from you! Wanted you to join him!"

"Do you not think I know that father!" Colora shouts back. "I thought about it every day. It was tearing me apart, but I knew just like he did, that we were tired of following your rules! We already knew that we were doing what was right for our realms and put our kingdoms first, but we wanted to follow our hearts!" Everyone is shocked by Colora's response by her attitude and response towards her father and Odin.

"You know the consequences of your actions, don't you? You disobeyed your father. Me. Why?" Odin asks.

"Because I love him," Colora replied. "I always have. And he loved me. I will take the consequence. Whatever you decide, but know this. If I could go back and did what you asked of us, I would still have defied you." Perseus, Sjofin, and Thor turn to Odin as they see how she is willing to be just like Loki acted. Seeing she is ready to turn against anyone. Colora pauses for a moment as she sees the look in Odin's eyes.

"I know about the dream you had about mine and Loki's future. Frigga told me," said Colora. Odin turns his head to his wife as he knows that his wife would be involved. Frigga glances at her husband then looks back at Colora. "You cannot let your dreams tell you what our future will bring. Life is always going to be uncertain, and you have to let us make our own choices. You also cannot keep secrets from us. You should have told him the truth. Father, I don't care if he's a frost giant, an elf, or a human. I loved him for who he was. He was kind, had a heart for this realm, and always put others as well as I, first before himself." Colora pauses as she tries to hold back her tears. Perseus glances to his mother as he and she know that his death has deeply affected her. "So go ahead, banish me, send me to prison for the rest of my life, or kill me."

"Colora!" shouts Colora's mother.

"NO! I'd rather die than live the rest of my life in misery!" Colora declares.

Odin and Freyr are shocked that Colora would say that. Perseus is sad but knows that his sister has finally stood up to her father as well as to Odin. Frigga and Sjofin have tears in their eyes. Thor's facial expression is heartbreaking because he knows that this whole incident is his fault. This has tears running down his face.

"Frigga. Sjofin. Leave us," said Odin.

Sjofin looks at her husband, afraid of what they will decide. She then quickly walks towards her husband. "Freyr. Please! She's our little girl!" Sjofin pleads.

"LEAVE US!" he yells at her.

"It's alright mother. I have to face this," said Colora.

Frigga walks towards Sjofin as she sees the fear and sadness in her eyes. Sjofin turns and cries her eyes out silently as Frigga escorts her outside the room; afraid of what will happen to her daughter.

As soon as Frigga and Sjofin leave, Thor walks down to Colora and stands next to her. "Father. King Freyr. I must ask you to spare her life and not to punish her," Thor pleads.

Colora turns to Thor and says, "What?"

"Thor?" questioned Odin.

"Father. If anyone is to blame for what had happened to Loki and why they decided to take this action, it should be me," Thor implied. "I pushed them because I was jealous of them. I wanted Colora at a time. But I don't. Not anymore. I have feelings for a mortal." Colora is shocked to hear that Thor is not interested in her and is taking responsibility for his actions. "I admit that the reason Loki did this was that he wanted revenge on me for trying to take away what he wanted most. The love of his life. So please father, spare her."

Perseus walks down to stand next to his sister and adds, "I agree with Thor. Spare my sister. She doesn't deserve this." Colora has tears in her eyes as she looks at her brother. He takes her hand and holds onto it tightly.

Freyr and Odin look at each other, puzzled by what they had just witnessed. They come to the same conclusion; Freyr nods his head at Odin as he closes his eyes. Odin then turns his head and looks at Colora and says, "Colora. You will be spared." Colora is shocked by Odin's decision.

"Not only because of what you have told me just now," Odin added. "But throughout the last few weeks, I've noticed that you were right along. Thor was not ready to be King; you always had put the realms before yourself and before Loki." Colora is confused by what Odin means but remembers that Odin sees and hears everything in his sleep. "Yes, I knew and figured that you two would sooner or later disobey me. And you are right. I should have told him the truth, but I didn't. I should have also told you the truth about my dream, but I wanted to protect you both. So please forgive me."

"Me too. I was trying to protect you," Freyr added.

Colora looks down as she is speechless by Odin's words and kindness towards her. "I forgive you both," Colora replied. She gives him a small smile then asks, "Is there anything else you need from me?"

"No. That is all," Odin replied.

Colora bows down and heads to the door.

"Colora."

Colora turns around.

"I'm sorry about Loki. Truly I am."

She sheds a small tear then turns and walks away. As she leaves, Thor sighs as he feels just as upset as she is for his brother's death.

Later on that day, Colora is staring out her balcony looking beyond the horizon. "This was Loki's favorite spot you know," said Thor. Colora turns her head and sees Thor as he gradually walks towards her. "Besides the one you two shared, this was also his favorite spot."

Colora smiles and says, "I can see why."

There's a moment of pause from them as they look away from each other. Thor then walks towards and sits down next to her. As he walks towards her, he says, "Colora, I miss him too. He was my brother. He meant everything to us. To me. And to you."

Colora doesn't move an inch but has tears in her eyes. Thor sighs then he pulls out something that was Loki's. Colora looks down as he shows it to her. It is one of Loki's capes. She has tears running down her face and lightly takes it from him. "He would want you to have it," said Thor.

Colora wipes the tears from her face and stutters, "Thank you." Thor stares at her as she expresses how grateful she is that he gave something so personal of Loki's. She puts Loki's cloak down on her lap and sighs; trying to stay strong like Loki would probably want her to. Colora looks back at Thor and asks, "Do you think, maybe he's watching over us?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe," Thor replied. "But all I know is that we have to remember the good memories we had spent with him."

Thor and Colora look at each other; expressing how sad that they both feel that they both lost someone they loved. For him, it was his brother. For her, the love of her life. She looks into his eyes with tears that she can no longer hold back and leans towards him. Thor puts his arms around Colora and holds her as she weeps in his arms.


	31. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

One year later, Colora is staring out of her balcony; sighing at the beauty of the morning sun.

Suddenly, Thor rushes his way to her chambers. "Colora! Colora!" he yelled.

Colora turns as she sees Thor entering her room. She sees not only is he out of breath, but something is wrong. Realizing something has spooked him. She walks towards him and asks, "Thor, what is it what's wrong?"

"I just received word from Heimdall and father," says Thor. "Loki is alive."

Colora's pupils grow big. She is shocked and confused to how Loki is alive.

At the same time, at S.H.I.E.L.D, in America, the scientists turn on the Tesseract, and Loki emerges. He looks up at them with an evil grin.


End file.
